Avatar:  The Next Generation
by ButterflyKai
Summary: Katara and Aang have a daughter, Sokka and Suki have a son and daughter, Toph has a kid, and Zuko and Mai have a son. Zuko, now the fire lord, has a school made, run by Iroh, that is for all benders. So what happens when the main characters' kids go?
1. Chapter 1: The Offspring

The Next Generation

Chapter 1: The Offspring

Kaya is the daughter of the Avatar, Aang, and his wife, Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe. Kaya is not a water bender like her mother. She is an air bender, as her father was born. She is fun-loving and light-hearted. She has dark brown hair and gray-blue eyes.

Yue is Kaya's cousin. She is the daughter of Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe, older brother of Katara, and his wife Suki, of the Kiyoshi warriors of the Earth Nation. Yue is a water bender. She is quiet and compassionate. Her hair is blue-black and her eyes are turquoise.

Lu Ten is the son of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai. Like his father, he is a fire bender. Lu Ten is dedicated and serious, like his father. He also has dark brown hair and his eyes are golden.

"Look at her…." Lu Ten, now 15, said to Kaya as he watched Yue, who was practicing her bending with Katara.

"Yeah, she has great form, huh?"

"Yeah…. But I mean…. Look at how shiny and soft her hair looks…. And how sparkly her eyes are…. She's like a fragile little butterfly…."

"Lu Ten, you have a thing for my cousin." Kaya smirked. Lu Ten blushed.

"I do not…."

"Don't lie." Kaya hit him lightly. He looked away from her.

"She doesn't even notice me…."

"What are you talking about? The three of us are best friends."

"Yeah, but that's all she thinks of me as, a friend. I want to be more than just a friend to her."

"Look, I know my cousin. Yue is very sensitive. And she really doesn't have a lot of self esteem. So whatever you do, you have to do it carefully."

"What do you mean?" Lu Ten looked at her curiously.

"Well, if you were to just come out and tell her straight, she won't really believe you. She's very skeptical, like Uncle Sokka. She thinks that no one could feel that way about her, so she'll reason with herself that you are simply taking pity on her or playing some cruel game or something."

"Oh, I get it. Why do girls have to be so complicated?"

"Well, we do try." Kaya smirked.

"Kaya," Katara turned to her. "Your father is looking for you. How long have you been just sitting around slacking off?"

"As long as Yue's been practicing…." Kaya muttered, shoving Lu Ten playfully before getting up to find Aang.

"Alright, Yue, that was great. Go ahead and take a break. Remember, Toph is coming for dinner tonight. Since your parents are away, they left Aang and me to watch you, so I want you to be on your best behavior, even though I know you always are." Katara smiled proudly before departing. Yue reclined on the grass next to Lu Ten, who blushed slightly.

"You have really good form…." Lu Ten said after a while.

"Thanks. You're an amazing bender, Lu Ten…."

"I'm not as good as I should be."

"What do you mean? You're great."

"Yeah, but I'm the prince. I'm supposed to be the best. I know I'm nowhere near being the best."

"Who said you have to be the best?"

"Well…. No one…. But I'm the prince. I'm going to be Fire Lord someday…."

"But Fire Lord Zuko wasn't the best…. Wasn't his sister better than him? And isn't your Great Uncle Iroh the best fire bender in the world?"

"Well…. Yeah…."

"That's what I'm saying. You don't have to be the very best. You're great the way you are."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Lu Ten. I'd be really disappointed if you changed somehow."

Lu Ten blushed a little.

"Hey, Yue…. You wouldn't want to spar a little bit with me, would you?"

"Well, Toph will be here soon. But I think there's some time for that." Yue smiled as Lu Ten stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it and stood up. Lu Ten took an offensive stance, whereas Yue took a defensive one.

"Yahoo!" Kaya glided over the two, laughing, Aang following, also laughing. Yue smiled, and Lu Ten just watched for a minute, and then shot a fire ball at Yue, who pulled water from the jar and shot it at the fire ball, reducing it to steam.

"Lu Ten, Aang, Kaya! Yue!" Katara called. "It's time to get ready for Toph!"

"Sorry, Lu Ten…." Yue sighed, sending her water back into the jar.

"It's not your fault."

Yue smiled and they went inside.

"Yue, Lu Ten, you look like you were just in some kind of battle," Katara frowned. "You go right up to your rooms and make yourselves presentable."

"Yes, Aunt Katara." Yue said, bowing slightly. They both went upstairs.

"You know, for looking like you were just in a battle," Lu Ten said before Yue went into her room, "you look pretty good…."

Yue blushed. "You, too…."

"Hey, cuz!" Kaya pounced onto Yue, smirking. Yue blushed even more. Lu Ten sent Kaya a small glare.

"Come on, we have to get all fancy for Ambassador Bei Fong!" Kaya laughed.

"Yeah yeah…." Lu Ten sighed, going into his room.

Kaya and Yue went into their room.

"You know, most people would kill to have Prince Lu Ten live with them." Kaya smirked.

"I'm glad Fire Lord Zuko decided to have him live here…." Yue said. "I think that he's right. He wants him to grow up away from being treated like a spoiled brat, the way Azula was. He wants to protect him from that."

"But you know, as the daughter of the Avatar, I get some spoiled aspects myself." Kaya smirked.

"And I'm the daughter of the Water Tribe Ambassador. And you know that Ambassador Bei Fong has not only the title of Ambassador, but she's also in the richest family in the Earth kingdom."

"That's true. I don't really like living here, in the Fire Nation, though. I wish we could live with Teo and Ty Lee."

"You'd feel really at home there, huh?" Yue took off her practice garb. Kaya did the same.

"Yeah. And I'm sure you'd feel at home down with your parents in the Southern Water Tribe."

"I would. But I'm happy to be fortunate enough to have been there and then even other places in the world. Most teenagers, even the children of Ambassadors, don't get to go where we've gone."

"Yeah. And this dinner tonight is supposed to be really important. My mom is great when it comes to raising kids, and you know that part of the reason Toph is even coming is to check out if her kid should live here, too."

"How'd you find that out?"

"I intercepted the messenger hawk." Kaya smirked.

"Wow…. Imagine, the fearsome foursome, generation two…."

"Yeah. Only in this fearsome foursome, there will be a bender from each element. We'll be the best."

Kaya and Yue got into matching dark blue gowns. They brushed their hair and then exited their room to see Lu Ten waiting for them. He stared at Yue.

"Wow, Yue…. You look great…."

Yue blushed. "You look pretty good, too…." Lu Ten was wearing formal wear. He blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahem!" Kaya smirked.

"Oh, you look nice, too, Kaya…." Lu Ten muttered.

"Thank you!" Kaya threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey!" Lu Ten pushed her off, glaring.

"Kaya! Yue! Lu Ten! Toph is here!" Katara called excitedly. Kaya sighed, and then smirked, grabbing Lu Ten's hand and heading down stairs.

"Whoa!" As Lu Ten was yanked after Kaya, he reached out and grabbed Yue's wrist, pulling her along, too. When they got down to the entrance hall, they all separated, invoking their best behavior and bowing to Toph.

"Ha!" Toph laughed. "Twinkle toes, your daughter moves just like you!"

"I know!" Aang patted Kaya's head proudly. "And Toph, next to Kaya is Lu Ten, Zuko and Mai's son. And then the last one is Yue."

"Sokka and Suki's kid."

"Right."

"It's nice to meet you," Kaya, Yue, and Lu Ten said, all bowing again.

"Yeah. It's amazing that after all this time, this is the first time we've met each other's kids. I mean, it's not like I haven't spent time with you guys."

"I know," Katara said. "But this is great that we have this opportunity now."

"Yeah, anyway, let's catch up. I have a lot to tell you guys."

"Right. Kaya, be nice." Katara said sternly to her daughter. Aang smiled proudly as Kaya smirked. Toph followed Katara and Aang down the hall, leaving a girl a little shorter than Kaya, who was only a few centimeters shorter than Yue, who was several centimeters shorter than Lu Ten. The girl had brown eyes and long brown hair. She wore a green kimono.

"Hey!" Kaya waved. "I'm Kaya! And this is my cousin Yue, and this is the crown prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Lu Ten!" Kaya put her hand up to her mouth and lowered her voice slightly. "Don't look him in the eye…. It makes him angry. And if you even think of talking to him, you better say it to me first so I can let you know if it's okay to say to him. He's the crown prince, so he's kind of a spoiled brat."

"Kaya!" Lu Ten glared at her, his fists clenched.

"See, what did I tell you?" Kaya smirked and winked.

"Don't listen to her!" Lu Ten said, shoving Kaya aside. "I'm Lu Ten. I am the son of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai. But I haven't seen them for several months. I grew up here. Kaya is a trouble maker, it's best if you ignore what she says."

"Um," the girl looked around. "I'm Haku. I'm an Earth bender. Can any of you bend?"

"Are you kidding!" Kaya said excitedly. "I'm the Avatar's daughter! What kind of disgrace would I be if I couldn't bend!"

"Yeah, we bend." Lu Ten said, ignoring Kaya. "I'm a fire bender, Yue is a water bender, and Kaya is an air bender."

"That's nice. Now there are all four elements. Um, Mom told me to ask for a tour…." Haku glanced toward where his mother had gone.

"Great!" Kaya said. "We'll show you our bedrooms! You know that you're gonna live here, right?"

"Yeah." Haku nodded. "Mom told me that I'd share a room with Lu Ten."

The three leading Haku up the stairs froze, Yue and Lu Ten blushing as they turned to face Haku.


	2. Chapter 2: Assumptions and Parties

The Next Generation

Chapter 2: Assumptions and Parties

"What…?" Haku asked.

"I'm sorry," Lu Ten said. "But I don't think I feel right about sharing a room with a girl…."

"Yeah, I don't feel right about that, either." Haku said, looking away. "I understand that you might not want me to move in with you…. Mom thinks it's a really good idea…. And I was really excited, too…. But if you don't want me to, I'll just tell my Mom that maybe I should go to that All-Boys' School in Ba Sing Sei…."

"All Boys' School?" Kaya repeated.

"Yeah…. I didn't want to go but then I took a tour and it was nice. But while I was there, they didn't like me there, either…. They all made fun of me because I look like a girl."

"Oh…." Yue went down the few steps to get next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Haku…. I'm sorry that we judged you and assumed that you were a girl. We didn't mean any offense. Please forgive us…."

"It's okay…. I'm used to it."

"No, it's not okay. It was wrong of us. We do want you to live with us. We have been waiting for you to come so you could join our family. We just didn't know anything about you. Please, don't think anything else. We really want you to stay with us!"

"Yue's right," Lu Ten added, nodding.

"Yeah, we are really excited to have all four elements!" Kaya added. Haku smiled and they finished going up the stairs and gave Haku a tour of the house. Finally, they returned down stairs to the dining room where Katara, Aang, and Toph sat.

"Mom!" Haku ran up to Toph, smiling. "I really want to stay here! I really like it! And Kaya, Yue, and Lu Ten are really nice!"

"Yeah, you four seem to click just like we did!" Toph punched Haku's arm.

"Ow…." Haku smiled as he rubbed his arm.

"Well, you know that I would never abandon my only son, my pride and joy. Have I told you when he started Earth bending?"

"Only seven times," Aang sighed, smiling. Katara hit him lightly, glaring.

"You may have mentioned it. Wasn't it before he could walk?" Katara said.

"Yeah! My little boy was bending before he walked! And that's even better than me, cuz I didn't bend until I ran away and met those badger moles."

"Wow," Lu Ten said. "I had no idea you were such an amazing bender…." He looked away from everyone.

"Well, just because I started young, doesn't mean I'm better than anyone…. Mom's really the best earth bender there is…."

"No way, Haku!" Toph said. "You are and you know it. You beat me all the time."

"That's only because you go easy on me cuz I'm your kid, Mom."

Toph frowned. "You are a better bender than you think, Haku. End of discussion." Haku didn't respond.

"Please excuse me." Lu Ten bowed and left. Yue looked after him, but didn't do anything. Kaya frowned and then ran after him.

"Hey, what's with the exit?" Kaya asked, catching up to Lu Ten in the practice yard.

"Nothing." He didn't look at her.

"Obviously something, Lu Ten. What, are you intimidated by Haku being here?"

"This is no time to joke around, Kaya."

"I'm not joking. Look, I know that you have a crush on Yue, but come on. You don't even know if she feels anything toward Haku. He looks like a girl, after all."

"It's not that, Kaya!" Lu Ten turned to face her, glaring. "I'm supposed to be the best fire bender there is! But I'm nothing but a disappointment…. To my father, my mother…. My country…. And even to Yue…."

"What are you talking about? You are not."

"Why do you think my father wanted to send me away to live here? It's because I'm a disappointment to him, and he doesn't want to have to deal with me!"

"Lu Ten, Kaya!" Yue hurried up to them. "What's wrong?"

"Lu Ten thinks that he isn't good enough." Kaya said seriously.

"Lu Ten…. Why would you think that?"

"Never mind…. You wouldn't understand…. Neither of you would…." He stormed off. Kaya glared after him.

"Who does he think he is, mouthing off like that to me?" Kaya said angrily.

"Kaya, maybe he just needs some time to cool off a little…."

Kaya crossed her arms, refusing to accept this. She stormed off after the prince. Yue sighed, covering her face with her hand, and then followed them. Lu Ten had run off to the surrounding forest.

"What's going on?" Haku said, coming up behind Yue.

"Oh, Lu Ten is just a little upset…."

"Is it because of me?"

"No, of course not. I think he just gets a little insecure sometimes. I mean, he has a lot of pressure put on him. He's the prince of the Fire Nation."

"Oh, I see."

"Kaya ran off after him. Sometimes I get a little jealous because Kaya and Lu Ten are really close…. Sometimes I feel like a third wheel, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand…. Are you sure you really are all okay with me living with you?"

"Of course." Yue smiled. Haku smiled, too, putting his hand on the ground.

"They're over there." He pointed to the left. Yue nodded and went in the indicated direction.

"Yue?" Lu Ten said when Yue and Haku reached Kaya and Lu Ten. "What are you doing here?"

"I told Kaya to give you some time, so of course, she came running after you. I didn't want to leave you two alone without having someone to heal you…."

"Gee, thanks for believing in my maturity…." Kaya said sarcastically. Yue sent her a small smile.

"Anyway, I think we should get back. Aunt Katara might get nervous…."

"Yeah, you're right," Lu Ten said. They all went back to the clearing where they lived. Katara, Aang, and Toph were standing in the practice yard, waiting for them. Katara was glaring, her arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" She scolded. "Your parents have left me in charge of you and you, Kaya! You should know better than to do something so reckless! What if something happened to you?"

"Ha!" Toph laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, Katara!"

Katara turned to her. "I'm going to be taking care of your son, now, too, Toph. Do you want me to just allow him to run about getting himself into dangerous situations?"

"Well, of course not! But I don't want him to have absolutely no freedom."

"But structure is still necessary!"

"But have too much structure and you get me before I met you guys!"

"But not enough gets you Azula!"

"Well, you seem to have done a fine job of raising these kids, I'm sure my little badger mole will turn out just fine!" Toph punched Haku's arm, and he rubbed it, smiling.

"Love you, Mom."

"Yeah, you, too, kid." Toph hugged her son. "Well, I really have to get back to Ba Sing Sei. I have a very important meeting with King Boomie…. Remember to practice every day. Just because I won't be here, I expect you to train just as hard as you do with me."

"Yes, Mom."

"It was nice seeing you, Toph." Katara hugged her.

"Yeah, come visit again." Aang hugged her, too.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll visit before school starts." And with that, Toph left. Katara and Aang took the four children into the house.

Summer brought bending practice and a short vacation to the Southern Water Tribe to visit Sokka and Suki. Yue had been given a pet from her parents before leaving; a little furry rabbit-fox with bright purple eyes and white and blue fur. She named him Aki, and he went wherever she did.

As summer was about to end, with only a week left, Zuko and Mai had set up a banquet for their friends and family. Iroh, Lu Ten, Teo, Ty Lee and their kids, Lee and Rin, Sokka, Suki, and Yue, Aang, Katara, and Kaya, Toph, and Haku, Haru and his daughter Bera, the Duke, Pipsqueak, Longshot, Smellerbee, and their son Ginto.

"Thank you all for accepting our invitation," Zuko greeted everyone after a short time of mingling. "I have brought you all here because I wanted to celebrate something very important. My son Lu Ten's 16th birthday."

Everyone applauded. Yue, Haku, and Kaya group hugged Lu Ten.

"See, I told you that your father was proud of you!" Kaya poked him, smirking.

"You're great, Lu Ten," Yue said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Lu Ten smiled.

The festivities continued, and soon, it was time to sit and eat.

"Katara," Zuko said. "There is a new school opening. And I would really like Lu Ten to go. I'll pay for all four of them to go. It's a school specifically for benders."

"Wow, that sounds great!" Aang said.

"Yeah," Suki added.

"But where is it?" Sokka said skeptically.

"It's here in the Fire Nation. I funded it because I thought it was a good idea to help build relations, having all four nations being able to interact and build friendships for generations to come."

"Wow, Zuko, that's a great idea." Katara smiled.

"And of course, Uncle Iroh is the head master. I figured that it should be run by the most powerful bender in the Fire Nation. But not only is he a powerful bender, but he's a great teacher and wonderful person. He was like a father to me, and I really think that everyone can benefit from his infinite wisdom."

"Yeah, sounds great," Toph said.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee said excitedly. "Could Lee and Rin go, too?"

"Of course, as long as they are benders. But this school is open to all nations."

"Great! Lee is an air bender and Rin is a fire bender!"

"Another air bender!" Aang and Kaya said excitedly.

"Yeah," Teo said. "Apparently my ancestors were air nomads. I never knew that. So Lee turned out to be an air bender. I was going to write you and tell you, but every time I tried, something came up and I got a little distracted. Sorry."

"No, it's fine! I'm just happy that there are other air benders beside Kaya! At school, she'll have someone else just like her, instead of being alone like I was."

"Yeah!" Kaya added.

After dinner, there was more mingling, to the music of the Flameos.

"Hey," Lee came up to Kaya, who was talking to Yue, Lu Ten, and Haku.

"Hi!" Kaya turned to the brown haired, blue eyed boy.

"You're an air bender, too, huh?"

"Well, I am the Avatar's daughter." Kaya smirked. Lee smiled.

"Would you mind dancing with me?"


	3. Chapter 3: Boys and School

The Next Generation

Chapter 3: Boys and School

Kaya glanced at Lu Ten, Yue, and Haku. Yue held back a smile. Lu Ten crossed his arms, smirking a bit, and Haku kind of just blushed a bit. Kaya took Lee's hand and they went to the dance floor and slow danced.

"Hey, uh, Yue…." Lu Ten blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head, not looking at Yue.

"Do you want to dance, Yue?" Haku asked quietly. Yue blushed a lot, smiling timidly, she nodded and they went to dance. Lu Ten sighed, watching.

"They look cute together!" Bera said, suddenly next to Lu Ten.

"Huh? Um, yeah, sure I guess. But Yue looks cute with everyone."

"Oh, I see."

"What do you mean?" Lu Ten glared at her.

"I don't know. I just guess you would go for a girl who was less of a downer. I kinda saw you with Kaya more than Yue…."

"I don't really know you, Bera. And you don't really know me. And I don't really want to talk to you about this."

"Sorry." Bera went off with Lee to dance.

"Wait a second!" Lu Ten hurried up to them. "I thought you were dancing with Kaya!"

"One second she was here, and then she just disappeared." Lee shrugged. Lu Ten glared, looking around. He rushed over to Haku and Yue.

"We have a situation," Lu Ten said.

"What's wrong?" Yue asked nervously.

"Kaya went missing."

"Oh no, Haku, we have to find her!"

"That's fine, I understand." Haku smiled. The three of them went into the hallway. Haku put his hand on the floor.

"I can hear her in the upstairs. She's on the balcony with someone else."

"Great job, Haku." Lu Ten and Yue said. They rushed upstairs. They followed Haku to the balcony, where Kaya and Ginto were sitting on a bench, making out. Lu Ten, Yue, and Haku stared.

"Kaya?" Yue stared. Kaya and Ginto separated and turned to the others. Kaya smirked and Ginto blushed.

"You know, Lee's a nice kid, but he's so boring! He just goes on and on about how great the Avatar is. I know how great my own dad is. Ginto here is cute and nice and very interesting…."

"But, Kaya…. I'm not a bender…. I'm the only kid here who isn't."

"I don't care about that, Ginto. There's more to life than just bending."

Ginto didn't say anything.

"We should probably get back," Lu Ten said. Ginto and Yue nodded, the former standing up. Kaya stood up, kissed Ginto deeply, causing him to blush, and followed the others back downstairs.

The party ended and Katara, Aang, and their family were the last to leave. Kaya sighed as Longshot, Smellerbee, and Ginto left. She waved half-heartedly at Ginto, who smiled timidly at her before leaving with his parents.

"How's Shun?" Mai asked Katara.

"Well, Yue writes him when she gets the chance," Katara replied, glancing at Yue a bit nervously.

"That's nice…."

"Yes. Since he's a missionary, he moves around a lot. But they manage. He has a personal messenger hawk so that he can write his little sister. She misses him a lot, I can tell."

"Well, I guess that makes sense…."

"Come on, Yue," Lu Ten grabbed her hand. "I'll show you more around the palace."

Lu Ten took her to the war meeting room.

"Why are you bringing me here?" Yue pulled her hand out of his, turning away.

"I just wanted you to get away from them…. I know you don't like hearing about your brother. It must be painful, being away from him like that…."

"It's not just that he's far away…. He's a missionary. People aren't always kind to them. I just don't want him to be in danger." She touched the silver pendant around her neck.

"I'm sure he's really proud of you, Yue."

"I wish I could show him my bending…."

"I'm sure he'd like that. When is he supposed to come home?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me in the letters."

"Lu Ten?" Zuko came up to them. "Katara and Aang are ready to go. I'm so proud of you, son. You're really turning into the type of young man I want you to be." Zuko smiled at his son. Lu Ten smiled, following his father and Yue back to the main hall, where Katara, Aang, Kaya, and Haku were waiting.

"Come on, you two," Katara said. "We have to get you ready for school next week."

The next week, Kaya, Lu Ten, Yue, and Haku were moved into their dorm rooms at the bending boarding school. Kaya and Yue were roommates, and Lu Ten and Haku were roommates, as arranged by Zuko.

The school was designed that regular education would take place for all students. Then, the whole school had a free period, in which the students were put into classes with their fellow benders, and they were to practice their bending with others who share their same talent.

"I can't wait to see how many air benders there are!" Kaya said excitedly, as she unpacked her bag. Yue glanced at her.

"There are a lot of Northern water benders here…. I don't think I'll fit in with any of them."

"Don't worry, there's bound to be one that has the same interests as you."

"Yeah…. And I'm sure you'll fit in with the other air benders!"

When it came time for the bending practice, Kaya sighed, realizing that the only air benders were her and Lee.

"Are you serious…? We are the only two air benders?"

"Well, we did kind of expect that!" Lee smiled. Kaya frowned.

"But you can't be the only person who is a descendent of the Air Nomads!"

"Well, that's true, but that doesn't mean that their kids have the ability to air bend."

"Obviously…." And so Kaya and Lee practiced their air bending.

"This is humiliating…." Lu Ten muttered as the crowd of fire benders practiced bending, He sat in a corner, secluding himself.

"Hey!" Rin back flipped, landing at his side. "Come on, you should bend with me!"

"Yeah, no thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it…."

"Fine, miss out on all the fun!"

Lu Ten just looked away from the other benders.

Haku and Bera practiced their earth bending with the other earth benders.

"Wow, Haku," Bera said. "I think you must be the best bender here."

"I learned from the best!" Haku smiled.

"Yeah, the Blind Bandit." Bera smirked.

"My mom is the best. She can even metal bend."

"Wow! Maybe she could teach me that!"

"She said that if anyone gets to know metal bending beside her, it will be the Avatar." Haku smiled slightly.

Yue and the other water benders gracefully practiced their water bending, with Yue somewhat secluded from the others. They didn't really acknowledge her, and she didn't acknowledge them, either.

"How was practice?" Kaya asked as the four convened for dinner at the same table.

"It was great!" Haku said, filling his plate with the food on the table.

"Yeah," Bera said, sitting next to Haku, with Rin following closely.

"Lu Ten wouldn't bend at all," Rin said, shoving food into her mouth. Kaya turned to Lu Ten.

"Why not?"

"Don't yell at me like that!" Lu Ten glared. "I don't have to bend if I don't want to!"

"But you should, Lu Ten," Yue said quietly. "After all, you have Rin in there with you. And Haku and Bera are together. And Kaya is just good with people. It's not like you are all alone…."

"What do you mean?" Lu Ten asked.

"I know," Kaya smirked. "Yue didn't know any other water benders before she came here, so she feels alone, even though there are other water benders here."

Yue didn't say anything, she kept her eyes down, on her plate.

"Yue," Lu Ten said. "You always have me, I mean us."

"Yeah," Haku smiled at her. Kaya smirked.

"And you know I'll always be here for you."

Yue didn't look up at any of them.

As the week continued, nothing much changed. Kaya, Lu Ten, Haku, and Yue were in all the same classes, except for their free period.

After school every day, Yue and Lu Ten would go to the library to do some recreational reading. Sometimes Haku came, too, but he was usually with Kaya, goofing off or pulling pranks. Kaya rarely joined them in the library, really, she only did if she needed to lay low.

One day, during the free period, a boy came into the water bending class. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing Earth Nation garb. He looked around, a bit confused. Yue happened to be closest to him, so he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Rei. I'm looking for the Earth bending class, but I think I'm lost."

"Oh, I'm Yue. I have a friend in that class, Haku. Um, I think I can help you…." Yue led him down the hall to the Earth room.

"Thanks, Yue," Rei smiled. "You're really pretty."

Yue blushed and looked away from him.

"Really, you are. What are you doing after class?"

"I usually go to the library with my friend, Lu Ten…."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure…. Lu Ten is a fire bender, and he usually meets me in the south wing of the building, and then we go to the library…. If you need help finding anything, you can always ask Haku…."

"Great," Rei smiled. "I'll see you then." And he went into the class.


	4. Chapter 4:  Duties and Drama

The Next Generation

Chapter 4: Duties and Drama

That day, after class, Rei met Lu Ten and Yue in the south wing.

"Lu Ten," Yue said when Rei arrived. "This is Rei. He's an Earth bender…. He's new and I told him that he could come to the library with us…. Is that okay with you?"

"Hurry," Kaya said, coming up to them, shoving the three toward the library, glancing over her shoulder. Haku was not far behind her. Kaya rushed them into the library.

"Rei, this is my cousin Kaya and our friend Haku, whom I'm sure you've met…."

"Yeah, he's a great earth bender," Rei smiled. "You have a lot of talent, kid."

"Thanks…." Haku smiled a bit.

"I'm the Avatar's daughter!" Kaya said proudly. "I'm the best air bender here."

"Aren't there only two air benders?" Lu Ten asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Lu Ten! I'm better than Lee!" Kaya said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Rei said. "This whole school is full of kids with famous parents…."

"Of course it is! So whose kid are you?"

"No one's. My dad used to be famous in the Earth Nation, but not for long, and then he just had a small fortune, which he used most of to send me here."

"Kaya!" Yue hit her lightly. Kaya just smirked.

"Well, it is. And he thinks he can chill with the Fearsome Foursome? Comprised of the Avatar's daughter, the fire prince, the Blind Bandit's son, and the Water Tribe Ambassador's daughter? I don't think so."

"I agree with Kaya," Lu Ten crossed his arms.

"Don't listen to them." Yue said to Rei. "They're just teasing…." Aki poked his head out of Yue's bag and jumped up onto the table.

"Oh, what's that?" Rei asked, reaching for Aki. Lu Ten quickly snatched Aki up, stroking his soft fur, glaring at Rei.

"You can't just go around touching people's pets," Lu Ten said. Everyone just kind of stared at him for a moment. Lu Ten blushed a little, gently putting Aki back into Yue's bag.

"That's Aki," Yue said. "He's my rabbit-fox. There's no rule that says he can't be here…. But that doesn't mean he is. So I keep him hidden."

"Hey, Kaya, Yue!" Rin and Bera ran up to them. "There's a dorm meeting tonight. You have to be there, or you will get detention…."

"Aw, man…." Kaya sighed. "I hate structure!"

"We know," Haku smirked.

"Oh," Rin turned to the boys. "Lee wanted me to tell you guys that you're having a dorm meeting, too."

"We'll be there," Lu Ten sighed.

"Rei," Bera said, turning to him. "Could you show me how you did that one move? Haku, you come, too, I'm sure you could improve on it!"

"Yeah, sure," Haku stood up. Rei looked from Bera to Yue, then back to Bera, then back to Yue.

"I'll see you at dinner, then?" Rei smiled at Yue. She blushed a little, nodding. Rei left with the Rin, Bera, and Haku.

"Hm…." Lu Ten glared after him.

"What?" Kaya smirked.

"There's something odd about him that I just don't like…."

"You just need to give him a chance, Lu Ten," Yue said. "Get to know him. You weren't too accepting of Haku at first."

"But Haku wasn't suspicious…."

Yue smiled slightly, shaking her head and getting up to find a book.

"I know why you don't like Rei," Kaya smirked. Lu Ten sent her a confused look.

"It's because he likes Yue."

"What? He does? I didn't notice…."

"Liar! You so did. That's why you don't like him. And he's so sweet to her, it seems. You better be careful if you want her. Because if you don't make a move soon, he probably will." Kaya smirked and got up, joining Yue at a bookshelf.

"Lu Ten thinks Rei likes you," Kaya said, smirking.

"Oh, really?" Yue blushed. "Well, he is nice…. And he's really sweet and kind of cute…."

"Hm, maybe you like Rei, too?"

"I never said that…." Yue blushed more, putting a book back on the shelf. Kaya laughed, shaking her head a little. Then she smiled a sneaky smile.

"I just got a brilliant idea…." Kaya rubbed her hands together.

"Kaya, it doesn't involve me, does it?" Yue's eyes got wide.

"Sweet, innocent little Yue, of course it doesn't involve you!" Kaya rushed back over to Lu Ten.

"Okay, fire boy, here's the deal," Kaya said seriously. Lu Ten gave her a suspicious look. "I will keep Yue from getting with Rei long enough for you to tell her how you feel."

"What's in it for you?" Lu Ten crossed his arms.

"Seeing my cousin and best friend happy! Isn't that enough?"

"For you, it should be, but no, it isn't. While you do want us to be happy, you also like to manipulate people."

"True. So I'll do that for you if you can get your dad and uncle to let someone into the school."

"Wow, that's it? Sure. Who?" Lu Ten leaned forward, actually interested.

"Ginto." Kaya smiled. Lu Ten sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I should have known…. Kaya, this is a school for benders. Ginto is not a bender."

"I know. That's why I need you to ask them…. If they let him, then no one can dispute it! Do it for Yue…."

"For Yue…. Alright. No guarantees, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Kaya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He glared at her a little bit. She just smirked and pranced off. Yue returned to the table and smiled at Lu Ten, opening her book. Lu Ten smiled slightly, then returned his attention to the book before him.

"I hate structure…." Kaya muttered to Yue as they sat in the common room, listening to their dorm leader, a young woman named Chan, talk about the privilege of attending the school.

"I know," Yue said, smiling a bit.

"So…. You really like Rei?"

"I never said that, Kaya…."

"He asked Haku and Bera about you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he likes you, Yue." Kaya smirked. Aki leapt up onto Yue's lap, and she stroked him thoughtfully.

"So," Chan said. "Now that that has been said, it is the responsibility of each and every student to keep this school as beautiful as when you first came. And that starts with the dorm. So, each of you will have to sign up for a dorm keeping duty."

"Ew, physical labor…." Kaya grimaced.

"It won't kill you," Yue said with a small smile. Chan was passing around a paper with a list of duties, and the girls were to write down their name by the duty they wanted.

"Why'd we have to sit in the back?" Kaya asked. "We'll get stuck with the hardest stuff!"

"You wanted to sit here," Yue said as Bera handed her the paper.

"Hm, laundry…. That seems pretty easy. I'll take that one." Yue jotted her name next to Laundry. Kaya grabbed the list.

"All that's left is sweeping and polishing…." Kaya glanced at Rin, who was sitting on her other side.

"Sweeping!" Kaya said, quickly jotting her name down.

"Aw, polishing?" Rin sighed, putting her name next to the word. "That's the most boring and hardest one!"

"That's why I didn't take it!" Kaya smirked. "Sorry, Rin, but maybe you can use your bending to speed it up a little…."

"Is that what you were planning?" Rin smiled.

"Of course!" Kaya smirked.

The boys had signed up for dorm keeping duties as well. The duties were to be done on Saturdays, so that Sunday was the free day.

After the dorm meetings, the students convened for dinner. To Lu Ten's dismay, Rei decided to join Yue, Kaya, Haku, and Lu Ten for dinner, sitting at their table, on Yue's left, while Lu Ten was on her right.

"So what did you guys sign up for?" Kaya asked.

"I chose chimney sweeping!" Haku said.

"Why?" Yue asked.

"Because most of the residue is made of coal, thus, earth, thus, I can bend it out!"

"I got stuck with sweeping…." Lu Ten muttered.

"Me, too!" Kaya said. "But I can use my air bending! So good luck with that!"

"What about you, Rei?" Yue asked.

"I chose laundry. It was that or sweeping."

"I'm doing laundry, too…."

Lu Ten glared at Rei. "Why would you choose laundry over sweeping anyway?"

"I don't know." Rei shrugged, a slight smirk on his face. "It seemed easier than sweeping…."

Lu Ten glared down at his plate, muttering very slightly to himself. Yue slid some food into her bag for Aki to nibble on.

"Kaya!" Lu Ten ran up to her as everyone else was returning to their dorms.

"I thought you said that you would keep Rei away from Yue."

"I didn't know he was going to pick the same job as her. I know she picked laundry because it's water based, and she can use her bending. That's why I picked sweeping, and why Haku picked chimney sweep. I would never think that Rei would have chosen laundry."

"Yeah, you're right…." Lu Ten wandered back to his dorm common room, where a few people were still in there, mingling slightly. One of them was Rei.

"Hey," Lu Ten said, approaching him, glaring.

"Hi, what's up?" Rei said.

"We need to talk."

"I'm listening." Rei smirked.

"Not here," Lu Ten headed for the door. Rei sighed and followed him. It was dark, but Lu Ten led him into the courtyard.

"You need to stay away from Yue," Lu Ten said.

"Oh, and why is that? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Well…. No…."

"Then why?"

"Because, I don't trust you."

"I think I'll leave that decision up to Yue." Rei smirked and turned. Lu Ten glared, clenching his fists, then he sent a ball of fire toward Rei.


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

The Next Generation

Chapter 5: Decisions

Rei turned and brought up a wall of earth to block the fire. He smirked, and sent the mass of rock toward Lu Ten, who flipped over it, sending three fire balls at Rei, who dodged them all, sending rocks at Lu Ten. Lu Ten avoided each one, making his way closer to Rei.

"You don't know anything about Yue!" Lu Ten said, sending a wave of fire at Rei, who brought up another wall to protect himself.

"Lu Ten?" Kaya asked, entering the courtyard. "What are you doing?" Then she looked at Rei and smirked.

"I see what this is."

"Kaya, this doesn't concern you!" Lu Ten said, sending another wave of fire at Rei. Kaya frowned.

"I think it does! You're fighting over my cousin, aren't you?"

"Yue deserves a lot better than him!"

"Again," Rei said from behind his wall of rock, "I think that's up to Yue, don't you?"

"That's enough!" Kaya sent a wave of air at Lu Ten's newest wave of fire. Then she used the air surrounding Rei to bring him out from behind his wall. She glared at them.

"As much as you don't want to admit it, Lu Ten, Rei is a little bit right. If Yue wants to, she can date him. But, Rei, Lu Ten has known Yue for a very long time, and he knows that Yue deserves someone who will be sweet and caring."

"Kaya!" Lu Ten said, glaring at her.

"Hush, hush, Lu Ten." Kaya sighed, smirking. "I want both of you to give Yue a few days. She's a skeptic. I know her better than anyone. So if she gets hurt in anyway, I will unleash my Avatar father on you."

Lu Ten crossed his arms, turning away from Rei, who smirked.

"Now, good night!" Kaya left. Lu Ten started to follow her.

"It's not like you'll ever make a move anyway," Rei muttered, smirking. "And tomorrow is Saturday. So, while you're busy sweeping the dorms, I'll be spending my day washing clothes with Yue…."

The next morning, Yue carried a basket full of dirty laundry down to the wash room, where Rei was already waiting.

"Oh, good morning, Rei…." Yue blushed and smiled timidly.

"I talked to Lu Ten and Kaya last night."

"Oh, really…." They began washing the clothes.

"Yeah…. They really care about you a lot."

"Yeah, well, we all grew up together, even though Lu Ten is the fire prince. He was raised by my aunt and uncle."

"Interesting. So, he's like a brother to you?"

"Um, yeah, I guess…." Yue blushed, looking away from him.

"You really are a very sweet girl, Yue." Rei smiled. Yue smiled, her blush deepening.

"You're sweet, too, Rei…."

"I like you a lot."

Yue blushed even more, biting her lower lip.

"Would you be my girlfriend, Yue?" Rei smiled sweetly. Yue dropped the tunic she had been washing, causing it to splash soapy water all over her and Rei. Yue's face was even redder than before.

Rei laughed. Yue hid her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Rei smiled, pulling Yue's hands away from her face.

"I'm klutzy and not very good at anything…." Yue avoided Rei's eyes. "You don't have to pity me…."

"Pity you?" Rei smiled gently. "Why would you think that?"

"Because why else would someone like me like that…?"

"Because you're beautiful, sweet, caring, and talented."

Yue blushed. Rei smiled. Then he sighed, returning to his laundry.

"If you don't want to be my girlfriend, you could have just said so, instead of trying to make me feel better by making yourself seem undesirable, even though you aren't…."

"No, no!" Yue said quickly. "It's not that…."

"Then you will be my girlfriend?" Rei asked hopefully.

"Stupid Rei and his stupid earth bending…." Lu Ten muttered as he swept the floor of the common room. "No offense, Haku…."

"None taken." Haku smiled looking up the chimney. He smiled. "All clean."

"I can't stand that guy…."

"What is it about him that irritates you so much?"

"He just seems like a jerk…. I don't trust him."

"Does it have anything to do with Yue?"

"What?" Lu Ten blushed slightly. "What makes you think that?"

"Kaya told me! And it's kind of obvious that you like her, Lu Ten…. I'm surprised that she hasn't noticed yet."

"Yue deserves someone better than me, though, Haku."

"What? Lu Ten, you are the fire prince. You are going to be the Fire Lord someday."

"But I'm not good enough for her. She deserves someone sensitive, confident, and strong."

"Okay, let's see, when Katara was talking about Shun, which is a sensitive topic for Yue, who took her away from them so she wouldn't have to hear it?"

"Me…."

"Exactly, that's being sensitive. And who fought off that walrus-bear in the South Pole when Aki ran off?"

"Me…."

"That's being strong. And who stood up to someone who they thought posed a threat to Yue?"

"Me…."

"And there's the confidence. Lu Ten, you are more qualified than you think. You are your own worst critic. And really, isn't it up to Yue who's worthy?"

"….Don't say that…. Please…." Lu Ten turned away from him. Haku smiled.

"Hey, Lu Ten," Lee came in. "Kaya is waiting by the door for you."

"Thanks, Lee." Lu Ten leaned the broom against the wall, going out to the hall.

"Hey, Kaya."

"You better hurry and ask about Ginto," Kaya said seriously. "Because honestly, I don't think Rei will wait that long."

"But he said he would wait…."

"He didn't say how long, though."

"I knew he was bad news. That jerk can't be trusted."

"Yeah, well, just hurry up and finish so we can go down to the wash room and check on Yue."

"Yeah, I'm working on it." Lu Ten went back in and quickly finished his sweeping, then took Haku down with him and Kaya to check on Yue in the wash room. But when they arrived, no one was there.

"Where is she?" Lu Ten asked.

"How would I know?" Kaya rolled her eyes. Aki poked his head out of the pile of folded clothes. Lu Ten picked him up, looking into his purple eyes.

"Where'd they go, Aki?"

"Yeah, like he could lead you right to him," Haku laughed. Aki leapt out of Lu Ten's hands and dashed outside. Lu Ten smirked at Haku.

"Never underestimate the power of a faithful beast," Kaya said as they followed Aki outside. Aki ran up to Yue and leapt into her lap. She was sitting on a stone bench with Rei, who had his arm around her shoulders. Kaya, Lu Ten, and Haku were behind them, so Rei and Yue didn't realize they were there.

Lu Ten glared, taking a step forward. Kaya held out a hand to stop him, shaking her head.

"Where have you been hiding, Aki?" Yue asked, stroking her little pet.

"You don't mind if I pet him, do you?" Rei asked. Yue shook her head, and Rei gently pet Aki, who shrunk away from him.

"What's wrong, Aki? I'm sorry, he never acts like that…."

"Maybe he just doesn't like strangers…." Rei sighed.

"No, he's always been fine with people…."

"Maybe he's nervous because Lu Ten snatched him up yesterday."

"No," Yue shook her head. "Lu Ten has always been really great with Aki, and Aki loves Lu Ten…."

"Oh…."

"Well, Kaya is probably getting nervous that I've been gone for such a long time. And we really should get the laundry back to our dorms…."

"You're right." Rei smiled, kissing Yue in the cheek gently, causing her to blush. Lu Ten glared, clenching his fists, little tongues of fire bursting from them for an instant. Haku and Kaya exchanged nervous glances. Kaya grabbed Haku's wrist and they hid behind a conveniently placed large boulder, peeking out from behind it to see what happened.

Rei and Yue stood up and headed back inside, but stopped when they saw Lu Ten.

"Oh, hi, Lu Ten…." Yue blushed. Rei smirked. Aki snuggled against Yue, who held him a little tighter.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked, feigning confusion.

"I wanted to come check on Yue…." Lu Ten said, unable to cease from glaring darkly at Rei.

"Um, well, all that's left for me to do is take the clothes back to the common room…." Yue said.

"I'll carry your basket for you," Lu Ten said, tearing his glare from Rei to look at Yue with a neutral expression. Yue blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks, Lu Ten, that would be really nice of you…."

"I'd do anything to help you, Yue," Lu Ten said, calmed by Yue's smile. Rei frowned.

Kaya sighed from her hiding spot.

"This is boring…." She frowned, then smirked. She picked up a pebble and threw it at Lu Ten, causing him to turn and glare at her. Kaya grabbed Haku and kissed him on the cheek. Lu Ten glared at Rei as Haku blushed.

"What were you two doing out here, anyway?" Lu Ten asked.

"Just talking…." Rei said casually, smirking.

"Talking about what?"

"What we're going to do tomorrow…."

"And that would be…?"

"None of your business…." Rei smiled. Yue glanced at him a bit uncomfortably.

"We are going to go into town since tomorrow is our free day…." She said. "Rei was going to take me to look around and see what interesting stuff is there…."

"Oh, really?" Lu Ten forced a small smile. Yue bit her lower lip, blushing.

"Lu Ten, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…." He turned and walked inside, picking up Yue's basket and heading for her dorm. Yue just watched him.

"Rei, I think he's upset…. Would you talk to him?"

"I would do anything for you," Rei smiled, taking his basket to his dorm. Kaya and Haku came out from behind the boulder. Kaya sighed.

"That was boring…." Kaya sighed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"What are you talking about…?" Yue asked, giving her a confused look.


	6. Chapter 6:  Relationships

The Next Generation

Chapter 6: Relationships

"Oh, sweet, innocent, naïve little Yue," Kaya laughed, hooking an arm through Haku's and leading him in, following the other boys. Yue looked down at Aki with confusion, and then ran in after them.

Rei and Lu Ten were already far ahead of the others, each carrying baskets filled with the laundry of others.

"You know," Rei smirked. "Yue told me that she only thought of you as a brother, that's the only reason I went for her…."

"You told Kaya that you would wait a little bit," Lu Ten glared darkly.

"I said that, but I never committed to a certain amount of time."

"You know what, Yue is so much better than you…. She deserves so much better than you…. I hope she sees that and kicks your ass…."

"Okay, you obviously don't know her as well as you wish you did. I haven't spent nearly as much time with her as you have, but I know that she is far too compassionate and timid to kick anyone's ass, let alone mine. And I already told you, she thinks of you as a brother. Nothing more. So even if it doesn't work out with us, even though I know it will, she will never be with you, because you are a brother to her." Rei smirked before entering the boy's dorm. Lu Ten glared after him until the others caught up.

"Thank you, Lu Ten…." Yue said, blushing and avoiding his eyes. He didn't say anything, he just handed her the basket and walked away.

"Oh…." Kaya sighed. Then she turned to Haku. "You know what to do."

Haku saluted and nodded dutifully, heading off after Lu Ten.

"Come on, Yue, I'll help you put the laundry away." Kaya and Yue went into the girls' dorms and delivered the clothes to each girl's room.

"What's wrong with Lu Ten…?" Yue asked, sounding very concerned.

"He's just being Lu Ten…. He just wants to make sure you're okay and safe."

"Oh…. Rei said that he talked to you guys and you said that he seemed like a pretty good guy, and that you trust him enough to take care of me…."

"Would Lu Ten ever say anything like that, Yue?"

"No…. I guess not, but I have no reason not to believe Rei, either. Kaya, he told me he loves me…."

"What? He's known you for like, two days. I'm with Lu Ten on this one, Yue, that's suspicious."

"He told me that I'm pretty and that he's never met anyone like me. I was skeptical at first, but you can have Haku see if he's lying…. In fact, I was counting on that. I don't see how anyone could feel that way about me."

"Well, it's obvious that someone does…. But I'm sure Haku would be happy to check that out for you."

They finished taking the clothes around and then met Haku and Lu Ten in the courtyard.

"What are you doing out here?" Kaya asked, smirking. Haku turned to her.

"Just talking," He said with a smile.

"Yue," Lu Ten stood up, looking into her eyes. She blushed a little bit.

"There's something I need to tell you…."

Yue stared, hypnotized somewhat by his gold eyes.

"Yue, I-"

"Yue!" Rei came up to them, wrapping an arm around Yue, who only blushed more as her gaze was ripped from Lu Ten, who turned away. Kaya and Haku were silently freaking out off to the side.

"Oh, hi, Rei…."

"Come on, I want to show you something!" Rei grabbed her hand and led her away. Yue glanced back at Lu Ten, but he was still turned away.

"That was so close!" Kaya said.

"I know…." Lu Ten sighed. "But she told him that she only thinks of me as a brother…."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Haku asked. "Believe me, Lu Ten; she doesn't think of you as just a brother. There is no way that's true."

"How would you know?"

"Um, hello, I was taught by my mother, the Blind Bandit. I can feel her reaction to you. She doesn't react the way a girl would to her brother."

"Really…?" Lu Ten turned to them.

"Earth bending power!" Kaya fist pumped, then high fived Haku.

"Her heart beats fast, and her breath gets heavier a little. And she always blushes, but you don't need to be a blind earth bender to see that." Haku said.

"But it doesn't matter…. She's with Rei. And I want her to be happy, I really do, but I just don't think she will be with him. He's not good enough for her."

"No one is good enough for her," Kaya rolled her eyes. "No one, except you, Lu Ten. Her father wouldn't approve of anyone, and you know that. Like that guy at the North Pole. He was the son of a noble up there, but he wasn't good enough. Uncle Sokka told Aunt Suki that the only person good enough for Yue is Prince Charming, and guess what, you are Prince Charming!"

"You think I'm charming?" Lu Ten gave her a skeptical look.

"Well, you are to Yue. Even though you do have a temper, and a jealousy problem. And you tend to be very solitary, and you're kind of a brat sometimes, and you-"

"Okay, I get it!" Lu Ten glared. Kaya just smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Point is, you are Yue's Prince Charming. She is able to look past all that somehow. But speaking of Prince Charming…."

"I'm going tomorrow, don't worry. I'll try my hardest to get Ginto in here."

"Thank you! Come on, Haku, we have some havoc to wreak." Kaya hooked her arm through Haku's again and skipped off, waving cheerfully to Lu Ten, who sighed, shook his head, then went off in search of Yue and Rei.

Lu Ten found them in a different yard, just sitting there, talking, Yue petting Aki, who, at the sight of Lu Ten, jumped out of her arms and into his. Lu Ten smiled slightly, petting Aki as Rei and Yue turned.

"Oh, hi, Lu Ten…." Yue said. Rei frowned.

"I just wanted to see where it was you ran off to…." Lu Ten said, looking down at Aki.

"Rei wanted to show me an earth bending move…."

"Of course, it was probably nothing compared to what Haku's probably shown her," Rei smiled, a bit smirkishly.

"Aki's really a smart little thing, isn't he?" Lu Ten said, sitting on a bench perpendicular to the one Rei and Yue were on. Yue smiled a little.

"I remember when you got him…. We were in the South Pole, visiting your parents, and there was a rabbit-fox who had just given birth to a litter, and your dad gave the runt to you.

"You had asked what happened to the smallest, because he didn't look like he could stand up against the others in the litter, and your dad said that usually, the runt just dies because it isn't strong enough to get any of the mother's food. And that sometimes the mother will kill it to spare it any suffering.

"You thought that was the most horrible thing in the world, so you ran off and cried. A little while later, your dad came and gave you the runt and said that if someone took care of him, he'd be fine."

"Yeah…. And I love my Aki." Aki leapt back onto Yue's lap, snuggling against her as she stroked him lovingly.

"So, your parents live at the South Pole?" Rei said, drawing Yue's attention back to him.

"Yes…. They actually travel a lot though. My mother is originally from the Earth Kingdom. She's the leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors."

"Interesting…."

A loud crashing interrupted them, and Lu Ten and Rei stood up, turning toward the sound.

"It came from inside," Lu Ten said. Rei rolled his eyes and the three went to investigate. Kaya and Haku were standing in the center of a crowd of students.

"What's going on?" Lu Ten asked Lee.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "Something broke, I think."

"They got caught…. This isn't good…."

"No need to worry!" Kaya's voice said. "Everyone is okay, and that's what's really important!"

"Right…." Haku muttered, smiling nervously.

"Kaya…." Yue and Lu Ten fought their way through the crowd.

"What did you do…?" Yue sighed. Lu Ten shook his head. Kaya smiled nervously.

"I just happened to knock over a stone statue…."

"What?" Yue and Lu Ten looked at the surrounding rubble.

"And how did you not help?" Lu Ten asked Haku. Haku looked downward.

"She was airborne and I was being the look out. And I don't care how good of an earth bender you think I am, I can't move that fast."

"Can't you just, earth bend it back?"

"I don't think so. It was pretty intricate. It was a one of a kind piece…."

"What is the meaning of this?" Iroh parted the crowd, approaching the four in the middle. Yue blushed. Haku averted his gaze.

"Lu Ten, Kaya, Yue, Haku, please, I would like to see you in my office immediately."

"Wait!" Rei came forth. "Yue was with me, she didn't do anything."

"Very well, Lu Ten, Kaya, Haku, come with me."

"But-" Yue started, but Rei pulled her away, back into the courtyard.

"Why did you do that?" Yue asked, seeming a bit hurt. "Lu Ten was right here with us, too. Why didn't you mention that?"

"Because, he won't get into any trouble anyway. He's the head master's nephew. And he's the Fire prince. He'll be fine…."

"Oh…. Okay…."

"Now," Iroh said, sitting behind a large wooden desk. Kaya, Haku, and Lu Ten stood facing him, their faces downward.

"I am very disappointed in the three of you. I would have expected a lot better from the children of such important people. I know that Katara and Aang have raised you better than this."

"Excuse me, sir…." Kaya said timidly. "Lu Ten wasn't involved, I swear. I'm not the most studious and well behaved student, but I'm definitely not a liar."

"I believe you, Kaya. Lu Ten, you are free to go."

"Thank you, Uncle…." Lu Ten left hesitantly. Yue was waiting outside the office for him.

"What happened?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know. Kaya told him that I wasn't involved, and he let me go."

"Oh…."

"Where's Rei? I'm surprised he let you out of his sight…."

"Don't be like that…. He just cares about me…."

"That doesn't answer the question…."

"Sorry…. He went to his room. He had to do some stuff, he said…."

"Oh, well, it is getting kind of late. We better go, too."

"Right…." Yue blushed. "Um, but…. Right before Rei got me to show me that earth bending move…. What was it that you were going to tell me…?"

Lu Ten looked into her eyes carefully.


	7. Chapter 7:  Confusion

The Next Generation

Chapter 7: Confusion

Yue blushed, holding her breath. Her heart started beating a little faster. She tightened her hold on Aki a little bit. Of course, she had grown up with Lu Ten, and should feel completely comfortable with him. She does, but when they are alone, and in such serious circumstances, and the intensity of his eyes made her feel weak. Of course, this was a good weakness. She felt weak, but also very safe. There was a part of her that wanted Lu Ten to put his arms around her. She felt oddly cold, even though it was only the beginning of autumn, and her body temperature had risen.

The silence was deafening. Yue waited in anticipation, and Lu Ten tried to collect his thoughts in order to relay them in the best way. Neither said anything during this time, because they were both unsure of what to say. So they waited.

Unfortunately, they had waited too long, because, right as Lu Ten opened his mouth to speak, Kaya and Haku came out of Iroh's office.

"Kaya!" Yue threw her arms around her cousin. "You aren't expelled are you? I won't be able to handle it here if you aren't here with me!"

"Don't worry, Yue, I'm not expelled…." Kaya patted Yue's back. "We have to stay here tomorrow, so we can't go into town with you guys."

"We also aren't allowed to bend for a week," Haku sighed. "We have to come here during our bending class and when we do our chores, we have to do them without bending."

"He said that he knew it seemed harsh, but that statue was a gift from the Earth King when the school was finally finished. We promised it wouldn't happen again, and that's true. Next time I'm trying to teepee a statue…. I won't fly. I'll just stand on the ground and throw…."

"Kaya…." Lu Ten said. "There was no toilet paper…."

"Yeah…. About that…. When the statue started falling, we didn't want to get in any more trouble, so I air bended it into one of the class rooms so no one would see it…."

"But then when we were explaining it, we ended up revealing that…. So we have to go clean it all up tomorrow…." Haku sighed.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, Haku."

"Hey, I didn't have to agree to it! And even if we did get in trouble, it was fun!" Haku smiled. Kaya smirked.

"It's getting dark, we should get to bed," Kaya hooked arms with Yue and they headed toward their dorm. Yue glanced back toward Lu Ten, who was watching them.

"We should get going, too," Haku smiled. Lu Ten sighed and followed him to their dorm.

"So, what's going down between you and Rei?" Kaya asked Yue as they lay in their beds. Yue blushed.

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend…."

"And you said yes?"

"Well, yeah…. Rei needs someone to be there for him."

"And you think the best way to be there for him is to be his girlfriend?"

"Well…. And he really likes me…. And he makes me feel special…."

"He makes Lu Ten feel suspicious."

"Yeah, Rei said that Lu Ten is a little too possessive of me…."

"Um, what?" Kaya sat up, looking toward her cousin.

"Rei doesn't want me to spend as much time with Lu Ten as I usually do because he is trying to be too controlling of me…."

"Um, yeah, that doesn't sound controlling."

"Rei just doesn't want me to get hurt. He has my best interests at heart. And it's not like I am going to completely break off contact…."

"First Lu Ten, what's next: me?"

"No, of course not. You're my cousin."

"Yeah, well, Lu Ten is like your brother."

"I guess. I mean, we grew up together, so he is sort of like my brother, I guess…. But I always thought of him not really as a brother…."

"Oh really?" Kaya smirked, leaning toward Yue.

"We should get some sleep…."

The next morning, Rei ate breakfast with Yue, Kaya, Haku, and Lu Ten. Yue and Rei finished first, so Rei and Yue left, going to get ready to head into town. Lu Ten watched them leave, Yue glancing back at her friends.

"He's taking her away…." Lu Ten said. "My fragile little butterfly…."

"You were right about him," Kaya said, glaring after Rei. "Do you know what he told her?"

"What?" Lu Ten and Haku leaned in closer to Kaya, who looked around before leaning in, too, lowering her voice.

"He told her to stop spending as much time with you, Lu Ten."

"No way!" Haku said in a hushed voice. Kaya nodded.

"He told her that you are trying to control her and are too possessive."

"That sounds like he's the one being controlling and possessive…."

"I know. I pointed that out to Yue, but she just wrote it off. I don't like this. I really don't like this. You both know how Yue is."

"She's so sweet and gentle…." Lu Ten said. "She thinks of everyone else before herself and will do anything to keep everyone happy, especially the people she's close to…. And that's how he's getting to her! She doesn't want to hurt him or anything! And she's a little naïve and innocent, so she will believe anything he tells her."

"Exactly. We have to figure out a way to show her how he really is."

"I don't think that will be very easy," Haku said. "My mom told me that Azula could lie without having a reaction, but that's very rare to accomplish. I think that even if he does have a reaction to lying, I'm sure he could use another method. I know that we have done that to get out of trouble."

"Loopholes…. When I took Miss Jinga's granite apple, and she asked me where it was, I said that I didn't have it. I had given it to you. And when she asked you, you said that you didn't take it, because you didn't, I did."

"Loopholes…." Lu Ten muttered. "We'll have to follow them today…."

"Um, you're on your own today," Kaya sighed. "Remember, we got in trouble…."

"Oh, that's right…. Well, I'll get Rin and Lee to help me…."

"I'm sure Bera would love to help, too," Haku suggested. Lu Ten glanced over at Bera, who was with Rin and Lee, and he sighed.

"Bera has a crush on him," Kaya smirked. "So he doesn't want to be a jerk and lead her on."

"I know," Haku smiled. "But it would make her day, being able to help you out."

"I don't want her thinking that we are anything more than acquaintances…." Lu Ten said seriously.

"Just go to the whole group and hang with all of them."

Lu Ten sighed, getting up and going to the three.

"Hey…." He sat down. They kind of looked at him for a moment.

"Hi, Lu Ten!" Bera and Rin said.

"What brings you over here?" Lee asked.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Kaya and Haku got in trouble, so they can't go into town…."

"Oh, so are you going with Yue…?" Bera asked hopefully.

"Actually, no…." Lu Ten looked away from them. "She's going with that new kid, Rei…."

"Oh…."

"So, I was wondering if I could tag along with you…."

"Of course!" Bera and Rin said excitedly. Lu Ten leaned away from them, and Lee smiled.

"This is great! The coolest guy in school is gonna hang out with us!" Lee high fived his twin sister.

"Wait, what…?" Lu Ten stared. "Who's the coolest guy in school?"

The three laughed. "You are!" Rin said.

"You're crazy…."

"No way! You really are!" Lee said. "You are the Fire Prince, and you have that whole bad boy thing going on."

"And you're totally hot!" Rin giggled. Lu Ten blushed.

"And mysterious!" Bera added.

"Um…." Lu Ten just stared at them.

"Don't scare him away!" Lee glared at the girls.

"Um, right…." Lu Ten stood up. "I'm going to make sure everything in my room is all on order…. Then I'll meet you in the main hall…."

Lu Ten left, shaking his head.

A short while later, Lee, Rin, and Bera were waiting when Lu Ten arrived in the main hall. They left for town, along with some of the others who were going, too. Rei and Yue had already left.

"What do you want to do!" Rin and Bera asked Lu Ten excitedly. He blushed a little.

"Actually…. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we followed Yue and Rei…."

"Why?" Lee asked, interested.

"Don't question the prince!" Rin and Bera glared. Lu Ten shrugged, giving Lee an apologetic look. He just smiled and sighed. Rin and Bera each hooked an arm through one of Lu Ten's, causing him to blush a little more.

"Um…. You both know that we aren't anything more than…. Almost friends, right?"

"Of course!" Rin smiled cheerfully. Bera nodded.

"This just makes us feel like we're more special than we really are!" Bera said.

"Um, you are both special in your own way. Bera, you're an amazing earth bender. Even though Haku is the best earth bender this generation has seen, you're a pretty close second. And you are going to accomplish great things, I know you are.

"And Rin, you are a great fire bender. And you have this unique ability to turn every situation you are in into something good. You can make anything seem better than it is."

The girls both sighed, looking up at Lu Ten admirably. He just blushed a little more.

"You realize that you just made them like you even more," Lee laughed. Lu Ten sighed, then smiled slightly.

"There they are…." Lu Ten said, spotting Rei and Yue in front of a shop.

"Are they dating?" Rin asked Bera.

"I don't know, it looks like," Bera replied. "After all, if they weren't, why would they be alone?"

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"Well, I have seen them spending a lot of time together within the past couple days."

"You know what this means?"

"There's Lili! She will just freak!"

"About Yue and Rei?"

"No! About Lu Ten coming here with us!"

"Oh my gosh, you are so right! But we have to tell her and Sera about Yue and Rei!"

"And Nora, and Shuki, and Tsumi, and Wena!"

"About us first!"

"Duh!" The girls ran off.

"At least you're free to watch Rei and Yue now," Lee shrugged. Lu Ten wasn't paying attention, he was already carefully watching Yue and Rei.


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicion

The Next Generation

Chapter 8: Suspicion

Lu Ten and Lee followed Yue and Rei to several shops, and a few restaurants, one for lunch and one for a snack.

"Why have we followed them around all day?" Lee asked as everyone was heading back to school for dinner, which was mandatory for the students to be back by.

"I get worried about her because she's so sweet and innocent…."

"We found you!" Bera and Rin rushed up to Lu Ten and Lee.

"Where have you been all day?" Lee asked.

"Well, we went and told Lili and Sera, but they totally didn't believe us, so we had to get Wena, who was sitting at the table next to us during breakfast, so she heard you ask us, and she said that she didn't hear anything."

"But we think she did, she just didn't want to admit it because she's just jealous." Bera interjected. Rin nodded.

"Anyway, then we had to find Kara, who we know saw us leaving with you. But she was with Nora, who is mad at Sera, so when we found them, they just started fighting, and then got all the other girls into their argument, except us, because we aren't involved."

Lee and Lu Ten exchanged glances.

"And then, they finally calmed down, so Kara told them that she had seen us with you, but that didn't mean that you were like, with us. So then we knew that Dalia saw us when we were walking here with you, so we had to find her, but she was with Dan, so it took a while to convince her that she needed to come talk to us. So she finally did and verified what we were saying!"

"Oh…." Lu Ten sighed. They got back to school and Lu Ten parted with them, going to eat dinner with Kaya, and Haku.

"Wait," Lu Ten said before sitting down. "Where's Yue?"

"I don't know," Kaya shrugged. "You were the one stalking her all day."

"Yeah, but on our way back, they got lost in the crowd…."

"Oh…."

"Look!" Haku pointed to the doorway as Rei and Yue walked in. Yue started for her usual table, but Rei grabbed her arm, and after saying something to her, she glanced up at her friends and then hesitantly followed Rei to a different table, continually glancing at her friends. Lu Ten stared, shocked.

"He's not letting her sit with us…." Lu Ten said.

"Maybe it's not that," Haku suggested. "Maybe he just needed to talk to her privately…."

"He had all day with her!"

"Calm down, Lu Ten," Kaya said. "If you do anything about it, then he'll come back at you with being possessive or controlling, and use it against you."

Lu Ten took a deep breath and sat down, frequently glancing at Yue.

"Oh my gosh!" A girl with short brown hair and grey eyes ran up to them. "Kaya, did you know that Lu Ten went into town with Rin and Bera!"

"Um," Kaya gestured toward Lu Ten.

"Oh, right!" She blushed and smiled. "Hi, Lu Ten! Is it true, then? Sera and Wena told me, but I wasn't sure, because Rin is a little stuck up, I think, because her brother is one of the only air benders. So did you go with them?"

"Yes, I did…."

"So are you dating one of them, then?"

"No…."

"Great! Speaking of which, Kaya, did you know that Yue is dating Rei?"

Kaya rolled her eyes.

"Lana, I am her roommate and her cousin. I knew before anyone else did."

"Oh…. Right…. Sorry, sometimes I forget that! So are you dating Haku, cuz I see you guys together pretty much constantly?"

"Um, no!" Kaya and Haku said. Lana stared for a minute.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Lu Ten!" Lana skipped away.

"Lana's an earth bender," Haku told Lu Ten.

"I have never seen her before…."

"She's obviously seen you." Haku smiled.

"Do you think I'm…. the coolest guy in school…?" Lu Ten asked, a bit awkwardly. Kaya and Haku exchanged glances and laughed.

"Okay, you are the fire prince," Kaya said. "And you're mysterious, seem kind of like a bad boy, and are totally untouchable."

"Untouchable?" Lu Ten gave her a skeptical look. Haku nodded.

"Everyone wants you, but no one can have you," Haku smirked. "You are completely oblivious to everyone's admiration because you are way too focused on your beloved Yue."

"What?" He blushed. "Why'd you have to say it like that…?"

"Because it's true!" Kaya said, also smirking. "She's your _fragile little butterfly_!" Kaya and Haku laughed. Lu Ten glanced at Yue, and then glared at Kaya and Haku.

"I'm going to see my dad and uncle." Lu Ten stood up and left. Haku sighed.

"He's a lot more upset than he's letting us know."

"I can tell," Kaya said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Haku smirked, and they rushed out.

"Where'd he go?" Kaya asked. Haku put his hand on the floor.

"This way!" Haku led Kaya down the hall. They headed for the north wing, which is where all of the teacher's rooms are. They made their way into the wing, which was a bit like a maze, and eventually ended up at the large wooden doors with fancy knockers.

"These doors are way too thick…." Kaya sighed, moving over to the wall. "But these walls are made of stone…."

"I'm not allowed to earth bend…." Haku sighed. Kaya pouted.

"But for you, I'll do anything!" Haku smiled sweetly, Kaya hugged him excitedly. He looked around.

"Let's see…. Oh, up!" Haku pointed up to the ceiling, where there was a rather fancy gargoyle protruding from the wall.

"Air bend us up there." Kaya nodded, smiling, and wrapped an arm around Haku's waist, then rocketed up to the gargoyle, sitting on it. Kaya kept her arm around Haku so he wouldn't have to worry about falling off. Haku firmly hit the wall with his fist, thinning the wall.

"Come on, Haku," Kaya whispered. "I can't hear anything…."

"Sorry, I don't want to be noticed." Haku shrugged, then put his hand over the crater he had made before and pulled out the rest of the rock to create a perfectly round hole.

"That's my boy!" Kaya said quietly, tousling Haku's hair slightly.

"He isn't a bender, though…." Iroh said to Lu Ten and Zuko.

"This school is just for benders, Lu Ten," Zuko said. "I know you know that."

"Yeah, well," Lu Ten sighed. "Isn't that discrimination or something…?"

"We can't let in one non-bender," Iroh said. "Because then others will question it and they will want to come, too. It is less fair to admit one than to admit several."

"Uncle's right, son. I'm sorry. I know that Ginto is your friend, but he's not a bender."

"Whatever…. You know, people think I can't get into any trouble or anything…. I thought that being who I am might give me some say in whether he comes or not…." Lu Ten sighed.

"I will not play favorites with you, Lu Ten," Iroh said seriously. "Although you are my nephew, if you disobey the rules, you will suffer the consequences of your actions."

"I know, you were gonna punish me yesterday…."

"Why?" Zuko asked. "What did you do?"

"He did nothing, Zuko. It was Kaya and Haku. Lu Ten was simply a bystander that was made aware of the offenses after they had been committed. The broke the Earth King's statue."

"Kaya and Haku? Did you send word to Katara?"

"Of course I did. I am very sure that she will be most disappointed in them. Although, I must say that I am sort of happy they broke it. It was rather ugly."

"Is that why you only gave them a week of punishment?" Lu Ten asked. Iroh laughed.

"Well, it's getting late. Lu Ten, you should get on your way to your room," Zuko said. Lu Ten nodded and got up, heading for the door. Kaya and Haku watched him leave, but then turned their attention back to the hole.

"Having a non-bender enter this school that is for only benders…." Zuko said. "Where would he get an idea like that?"

"I do not know."

"Anyway, how does it seem to be going, aside from Kaya and Haku running rampant…?"

"Everything seems to be running smoothly. But there is one student I am concerned about…."

"Who?"

"You would not know him. Before Toph joined Aang, she was an underground fighter, under the name _The Blind Bandit_. One of her old opponents has sent his son here."

"Is he bullying Haku or something? Does he want revenge for his father?"

"No. He seems to have no animosity toward Haku whatsoever. However, there is something very unsettling about him. I am going to keep a close eye on him."

"Do you know who that is?" Kaya whispered. "A boy, one of your mom's old earth bending opponents, something unsettling…."

"He's talking about Rei…." Haku said softly.

"Come on, if we stay up here any longer, we risk exposing ourselves."

Haku nodded, putting his hand over the hole, causing it to close up. Kaya tightened her arm around Haku's waist and leapt down, slowing down before hitting the floor, in order to land gracefully.

"So, are we going to warn Yue?" Haku asked as he and Kaya attempted to find their way out of the maze of the north wing.

"Of course we are. I can't let her just keep spending time with someone like him."

"How are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not really sure. I'll figure something out." They wandered for some more time, and then Haku put his hand on the floor and figured out how to get out.

"Yue…." Kaya said when she got to their room. Yue was already in bed.

"Did you get in trouble again…?" Yue asked quietly.

"No. How was your day?"

"It was fine. I'm really tired."

"Oh, okay. Good night, then…."

Yue was turned away from Kaya, but her eyes were wide open, showing no sign of being tired. She sighed to herself, rubbing her eyes, but looking no less awake.

Kaya glanced at her, then got ready for and got into bed.

"I tried getting Ginto in here," Lu Ten told Haku when the latter arrived.

"I know," Haku said with a half-hearted smile.

"You were listening, weren't you?"

"Yeah. But we also heard what they said after you left. And you were definitely right about Rei."


	9. Chapter 9:  Possession

The Next Generation

Chapter 9: Possession

The next day, after classes, there was a package on Yue's bed. She opened it curiously to find a black, silk scarf.

"Wow, that's fancy," Kaya said. Yue glanced up at her.

"It's from Shun," Yue smiled. She picked up the note that was with it. "He says that one of the girls in the village he's in made it and he thought I'd like it."

The next day, Yue wore the scarf around her neck.

"What's that?" Rei asked suspiciously. Yue and Rei were sitting alone, as they often did, now.

"It's a scarf from the Earth nation." Yue smiled, feeling the scarf. "Do you like it?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift…." Yue's smile disappeared at Rei's harsh tone and she averted her eyes.

"A gift from who? And why would they be giving you gifts?"

"It's from my brother…."

"You don't have a brother."

"Yes, I do…. He's a missionary helping rebuild the world in places that were severely damaged during the war…. One of the villagers made this for him and he sent it to me…."

"Why didn't you tell me about your brother before?"

"I miss him a lot…. So talking about him makes me sad…."

"I don't want you wearing that."

"Why not?" Yue stared, a bit hurt.

"It's rather poor quality and made by peasants. You're an Ambassador's daughter, Yue. You shouldn't be donning such low quality garments. Next weekend when we go into town, you can buy a high quality scarf to wear."

"But…. I don't want a different one…. This is special to me because it's from my brother, even if it was made by a poor villager…."

"Look, I just have your best interests at heart. If I was your brother, I wouldn't want you walking around in such things. Believe me, he wants you to have a better one. The only reason he sent that is probably because he didn't want it, but didn't want the person who made it feel bad."

"You….really think so…?"

"Come on, Yue, I care about you. Would I lie to you?" Rei smiled sweetly, and Yue blushed. Rei took the scarf off of her neck and put it in his bag. Yue just moved the food around on her plate until they got up to go to class.

"Where's your scarf?" Kaya asked her before class began. Rei's schedule wasn't the same as Yue and her friends'.

Yue glanced at her.

"You looked really nice with it," Lu Ten said quietly. Yue blushed.

"I was a bit warm, so I took it off. Rei put it in his bag so Aki wouldn't get fur all over it…." Yue muttered.

"But it's not that warm…." Haku said.

"Well, it is warm to me…."

After classes, Rei and Yue went out to the courtyard to do homework, instead of going to the library.

"What was that about?" Kaya asked Haku in the library.

"What was what?" Haku asked.

"Yue and the scarf."

"She was lying."

"I thought so."

"She was lying?" Lu Ten asked.

"Yeah," Haku said. "She was lying. She didn't get warm and take it off and have Rei put it in his bag so Aki wouldn't get fur on it. Something else had to have happened."

"That scarf is from Shun…. There is nothing that would make her not wear it…. Nothing, except someone manipulating her…."

"Have you noticed that the only time we see her is in class?"

"He's isolating her…."

"Maybe it isn't as bad as we think it is," Kaya suggested. "I know that we think we heard your uncle talking about Rei being suspicious, but honestly, it could have been someone else. And they are in the honeymoon phase of a relationship. Their entire world consists of just each other. Maybe we are just blowing this out of proportion."

"Why the hell would you say that?" Lu Ten asked, staring.

"I'm just trying to think of the best possible scenario. I like to think that Yue is smart enough to look out for herself."

"You're right…. I know she is…. But that doesn't mean Rei isn't manipulative!"

"Calm down, Lu Ten, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"No, I think you are wrong, Kaya." Lu Ten stood up and left, seeking out the courtyard where Yue and Rei were.

"Yue," Lu Ten said. "Kaya needed you to help her with something important."

Yue glanced at Rei, who was smiling slightly, a smirk in his eyes. After a moment, she got up off the bench and left.

"Well, well, well…." Rei smirked. "Now you're lying?"

"How do you know?" Lu Ten glared. Rei laughed.

"I may not be as good as Haku, but I know that Kaya doesn't need her help with anything. Because Kaya would have come herself. I know this because Yue has told me all about every single one of you."

Lu Ten just kept glaring.

"You had your chance. And you didn't do anything. So now Yue can be in a relationship with a real man."

"Shut up!" Lu Ten sent a wave of fire at Rei, who pulled up a small crescent of rock wall to protect him. Then Rei shot three large rocks at Lu Ten, who just dodged them all, then sent two large balls of fire at him. Rei sent rocks into each mass of fire, dissipating the flames. Lu Ten avoided the rocks, sending a stream of fire, but Rei pulled up a dome for protection. Lu Ten glared as Rei let the dome return to the earth. Rei smirked. Lu Ten formed a ring of fire and sent it at Rei, who jumped through it, rolling to a stop. Lu Ten sent a blast of fire at him, but Rei shot a rock at it to dissipate it. Rei jumped up, smirking, holding one hand behind his back.

"Getting tired? Yue should be back anytime now, having been told by Kaya that she was unneeded. Are you going to lie again to her when she asks why you're all worn out?"

"Shut up, Rei!" Lu Ten sent another blast of Fire, but Rei smirked, throwing a black ball at the fire, which caught on fire, falling to the ground.

"Lu Ten, Kaya didn't need-" Yue gasped, staring at the burning ball that was her scarf. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Yue! I didn't know! He threw it at my fire!" Lu Ten said desperately. He took a step toward her, but she ran away.

"Why would you do that!" Lu Ten turned to Rei, glaring darkly. "That was a gift from her brother!"

"I didn't do anything…." Rei said innocently. "It's not crushed by a rock, is it? No, it's on fire. I can't control fire…." Rei smirked, gathering his and Yue's things, leaving. Lu Ten hurriedly put the fire out of Yue's scarf, but it had been reduced to a very small piece with burned edges.

"Lu Ten?" Kaya and Haku appeared in the courtyard.

"She ran off…." He said quietly, not turning to them. "I think she went to her room…."

Kaya nodded, heading off in search of her cousin, who was, indeed, sobbing on her bed.

"Yue…." Kaya sat on Yue's bed. "What's wrong…?"

"My scarf…." Yue choked. "It's ruined…. Lu Ten burnt it…."

"What…?" Kaya stared in disbelief. "He would never do something like that…."

"Then why did I see it lying on the ground in front of him, engulfed in flames…?"

"Why would he do something like that? Are you sure you know that that is what happened?"

"Lu Ten and Rei were the only two people in the courtyard…."

"Yue…. I'm going to find out what happened…."

Yue didn't say anything. She just kept crying. When it was time for dinner, she got up, wiped her tears and went down to eat with Rei.

"I'm sorry about your scarf," Rei said. Yue just sniffed, looking away.

"When you left, Lu Ten asked if he could see it, and so I showed him. He asked where you got it, and when I said that it was from your brother, he said that it was horrible, and that if your brother really cared about you, he'd send you better gifts.

"I told him that you really liked the scarf because it was from your brother, and he said that you wouldn't like it if it was burned, and then…."

Yue glanced over at Lu Ten, who was looking at her sympathetically. She quickly looked away.

"Why would he do that to me…?" Yue choked. "Lu Ten has never done anything like that before…."

"He's jealous, Yue. Of your relationship with me, and your relationship with your brother. Lu Ten wants you to be completely focused on him. I've heard him tell Haku that."

"Yue…." Lu Ten came up to them. Yue turned away from him.

"Go away," Rei said, smirking, because Yue couldn't see that he was.

"I was talking to Yue," Lu Ten said, not even bothering to look at Rei.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, after what you did."

Lu Ten stared.

"Yue, I-"

"Just…." Yue said, her voice shaking. "Just leave me alone, Lu Ten…."

Lu Ten was frozen in shock.

"You heard her…." Rei smirked. Lu Ten sighed sadly and hesitantly left.

"Thank you…." Yue muttered, resting her head on Rei's shoulder. He smiled gently at her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Kaya," Rin knocked on Kaya's room door later that evening.

"What?" Kaya said, opening the door.

"Tsumi is a water bender, and she's been working on her healing, and so she's been helping in the infirmary, and Ling went in because he has a cold, and Tsumi told Ling that there was someone that was brought in and put behind curtains, but that was when Netana was working, and she left a while ago. So Ling went to find Netana, but she was being stubborn and wouldn't tell him who it was, so he had to go find Betan, who was working with her, and Betan told Ling that it was a girl who was brought in by a boy. Ling asked who they were, but Betan didn't know either of them, but told Ling to go ask Shingo, because he was getting healed when they came in. So Ling went to find Shingo, but he was having a meeting with a teacher, so Ling had to wait, and finally, Shingo came out and said that he didn't know the boy, but the girl was Yue."

"Yue?" Kaya pushed past Rin, then turned to her. "Next time something this important happens, skip the big long story and just tell me that my cousin is in the infirmary!"

Kaya ran to the infirmary, where there was a bed off in the corner with curtains pulled around it.

"Tsumi," Kaya grabbed the small girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. "That's Yue, I can go see her, right?"

"Sure, Kaya." Tsumi smiled. Kaya nodded and hurried over to the curtains, pulling them back to see Yue laying on the bed, her eyes closed.


	10. Chapter 10:  Secrets

The Next Generation

Chapter 10: Secrets

"What the hell happened to her?" Kaya turned to Rei, who sat calmly in the chair next to the bed.

"She tripped," he said simply.

"Why didn't you tell Haku and Lu Ten! And why did I have to find out by someone running all over the place?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to leave her."

"How did she trip? Is she okay? How is she hurt?"

"She tripped in the stairs. She's unconscious, so I don't know if she is okay or how she is hurt."

"Why hasn't anyone tried to heal her yet?"

"Because she is unconscious."

"I'm getting Haku and Lu Ten."

"Wait!" Rei was standing up. "Yue is upset with Lu Ten. I don't want her to see him when she comes to. I don't want to upset her as soon as she wakes up."

"Well, at least I'm getting Haku."

"I don't think too many people should be crowding her."

Kaya glared at him suspiciously. "Wait a second…. You didn't tell any of us because you didn't want us to know…. Why!"

"She's someone I care about a lot. And I know how much she cares about you all, so I know that she wouldn't want you to worry about her."

"Well, Yue is like that…." Kaya looked him over carefully. "I am at least going to tell Lu Ten and Haku. There is no way you can stop me from telling them."

Rei just sighed in defeat. Kaya left, heading for the boy's dorms. She reached the door and pounded on it.

"Do you mind?" A boy with light brown hair and dull grey eyes opened the door.

"I need Lu Ten and Haku Bei Fong, like right now!"

"Why?" The boy asked, smirking. "You can have me."

"This is an emergency!" Kaya glared.

"Fine," the boy sighed, closing the door. A few seconds later, Lu Ten and Haku came out.

"What's wrong?" Lu Ten asked.

"Yue's in the infirmary."

"What?" Both boys gasped.

"Lu Ten, wait!" Kaya grabbed his wrist to keep him from running to the infirmary.

"What did he do to her!" Lu Ten yelled.

"She tripped! Lu Ten, you know she's kind of clumsy…. And…. Rei brought up a good point…. She is a little upset with you, and it might upset her to see you."

Lu Ten stared. "Kaya…. I love Yue…."

Kaya and Haku exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry, Lu Ten…. Rei thinks it's a bad idea to have several people in to see her, and I agree with him."

Lu Ten just looked away from her, heading off in the opposite direction from the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Kaya asked.

"For a walk…." Lu Ten replied, not even turning to look at them.

"Is Yue okay?" Haku asked. Kaya shrugged.

"I want you to come, but you can't let Lu Ten know. I want you to at least stand on the outside of the curtain to tell me if Rei is lying or not. He just seemed a little too calm…."

Haku nodded and followed Kaya to the infirmary, waiting outside the curtain as Kaya asked Rei to tell her what happened.

"I told you, we were going back toward our dorms after dinner, and she tripped going down the stairs." Rei sighed.

"Hm…. Well…. I'm not leaving her, either…." Kaya sat on the end of the bed.

"Excuse me," A woman with black hair and eyes pulled back part of the curtain, "It's getting late. No one is allowed to stay overnight unless they are a patient."

Kaya nodded, leaving with Haku. Rei hesitantly followed. The woman extinguished the few torches and lamps and retreated to a back room.

Lu Ten, a small flame flickering above his palm, peaked into the infirmary, seeing that everyone had gone. He crept silently and carefully over to the curtains, slipping inside.

"Yue…." Lu Ten sat down, letting the flame disappear. He just sat there, looking at her for a moment.

"I brought you something…." He whispered, putting something in her hand. She stirred and her eyes opened slightly.

"Lu Ten…." Yue said softly.

"Yue…."

Yue lifted her hand to see what Lu Ten had put in it, and she started to silently cry. It was the last small piece of her scarf.

"It was an accident, Yue…."

"I know," Yue choked. "I'm sorry I was so harsh toward you…."

"No, I understand…. What happened to you?"

"I…. I tripped…."

Lu Ten held her hand gently as she wiped her tears with her other hand.

"You know I'm not very graceful…."

"Are you okay?"

"I am now…."

Lu Ten blushed slightly, and so did Yue.

"I mean," Yue quickly elaborated, "I am now because I'm awake…. And I have this from Shun…."

"Right, I knew you meant that…." Lu Ten sighed.

"Where is Rei?"

"Everyone had to go to bed."

"You got to stay because you're the prince?"

"No, I snuck in."

"I'm glad you did…."

Again, they both blushed.

"I mean," Yue hurriedly added, "because being alone makes me nervous…."

"Right…. I knew that…."

"Where's Aki…?" Yue tried to look around, but winced in pain.

"Don't worry, you just rest. I'll find him in the morning. I promise…."

"Thank you…. I don't know where he could have gone…. It's not like him to run off like this…."

"I know…. But I'll find him for you." Lu Ten smiled.

"Lu Ten, could you do something for me?"

"Anything, Yue…."

"Don't let Rei know you were here…. I don't want him to get jealous or anything…."

"Sure…."

"I'm so lucky to have Rei…. He cares so much about me…."

"Yue…."

"I hope that someday, everyone can be as lucky as I am…."

"For some reason, Yue, you don't sound like you believe what you're saying…."

"Um, that's um, just because I'm a bit tired…." Yue said nervously.

"It's alright, Yue…. I understand. Rei doesn't want me here during the day, so how about I come every night 'til they let you leave?"

"I'd really like that…. Um, because, you know, the alone thing…."

"Right, the alone thing…." Lu Ten smiled slightly.

"Rei doesn't want you here because he thinks I shouldn't forgive you for burning my scarf…. He's just trying to keep me happy and safe…. He just wants to keep me happy and safe…."

"I want to keep you happy and safe, too, Yue…."

"Don't worry about me, Lu Ten…. Just keep yourself happy and safe and I'll be fine."

Lu Ten left right before it started to get light outside. He snuck to the boy's dorm and into his room, where Haku was sitting on his bed, his arms crossed.

"Late night, Lu Ten?" Haku smirked. Lu Ten didn't say anything.

"That was quite a walk…." Haku said, still smirking.

"Don't tell Kaya…." Lu Ten said, a bit pleadingly.

"I won't. I know how you feel about Yue, so I know that it's important for you to spend time with her whenever you can." Haku smiled, flipping off his bed and leaving the room. Lu Ten shook his head.

Lu Ten looked all over the school to find Aki, but he couldn't find the little creature.

"Rei…." Lu Ten approached Rei during lunch. Rei glared at him.

"I wanted to know where Aki is."

"What do you mean?"

"Aki isn't with Yue. Do you know where he is?"

"How do you know that Aki isn't with Yue?" Rei said suspiciously.

"Um, Kaya told me. Since Aki isn't with her, I was looking for him. But I can't seem to find him."

"I don't know where he is. He must have run off when she fell."

"That isn't like him. Aki is very faithful to Yue."

"I don't know where he is." Rei said firmly, standing up. "Now, I have to go check on Yue." He smirked before leaving. Lu Ten glared after him.

That night, Yue was still in the infirmary. Lu Ten snuck in again.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly, lighting the candle on the bedside table. Yue blushed a bit and bit her lower lip.

"Are you any better?"

"No…. The healers are having a hard time healing me because most of my injuries are internal, which are a lot harder to heal…."

"Well, I couldn't find Aki…. Rei thinks he must have run somewhere when you fell."

"Oh…." Yue looked away from him.

"What's that?" Lu Ten pointed to Yue's wrist, where there were some small bruises.

"Um, nothing…." Yue hid her arm under the blankets. Lu Ten gave her a skeptical look and pulled her arm out, holding her wrist closer to the flickering candlelight.

"Yue…." Lu Ten gently put his hand around her wrist. His fingers lined up with the bruises. "How did you get these?" Lu Ten let her pull her hand back under the blankets.

"I'm fine…."

"Someone grabbed you, Yue, hard enough to bruise you…." Lu Ten said seriously. Yue avoided looking at him.


	11. Chapter 11:  Deception

The Next Generation

Chapter 11: Deception

Lu Ten stared seriously at Yue. She wouldn't look at him, and her cheeks were red.

"I'm fine, Lu Ten…." She said quietly. "And it's not really your business, is it…?"

"Yue…." Lu Ten's voice cracked a little. It was obvious that he was hurt by her comment.

"I'm sorry…. Rei thinks you are possessive of me…. I guess that's just been in my head a lot…."

"Do you think I am possessive of you?"

"I don't really mind possessiveness…."

Lu Ten blushed, Yue did, too.

"I mean…. I think that I need someone to be possessive of me in order to keep me feeling loved."

"You know that there is a huge difference in possessiveness and obsessive control, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing at all…. But how did you get those bruises?"

Yue blushed, looking away from him again.

"You thought I'd forget because you changed the subject." Lu Ten smirked. "Well, I didn't. So what happened, how did you get those? Was it Rei?"

"He was….trying to stop me from falling…." Yue said quietly. Lu Ten gave her a suspicious look, but she still wasn't looking at him.

"Yue, you know that you can trust me with anything, right?"

"Oh, of course, Lu Ten…. You are the person I trust more than anyone…."

"Then….why are you being so distant?"

They just stared at each other for a few moments.

"Because….I'm….taken…." Yue looked away. Lu Ten sighed sadly.

"Rei doesn't really want me to have friends that are boys…. I think he gets jealous, and I don't want to hurt him."

"I understand…."

"Lu Ten…. I would never ignore you or abandon you…. You will always have a special place in my heart…. But for now, I have to do what makes Rei comfortable until he gets a little more used to you and sees that we are….just….friends…."

"Right….just friends…. Like I'm your brother…." Lu Ten looked away.

"No, you aren't like my brother, really…." Yue said thoughtfully, not noticing the sadness in his eyes. "I don't think I could ever really think of you that way. Of course we grew up together and stuff like that, but I've never really felt like you were my brother or anything…."

Lu Ten just stared at her, a bit shocked. Yue noticed and blushed. Lu Ten smiled slightly. Yue smiled a little, biting her lower lip.

The next morning, Kaya and Rei went to see Yue before going to breakfast. The healers had finally been able to heal her to the point where she could leave the infirmary, even if she was still in a little pain, and she would have to return that night.

"I'm glad you're better," Rei smiled kindly, taking her hand in his. Yue smiled slightly.

"Why don't you eat breakfast with us, this morning?" Kaya asked.

"I don't know. I don't think she needs that kind of excitement."

"Well, I'm her cousin, and I think that being surrounded by family and friends."

Rei thought for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

"Yue," Lu Ten sat up straighter when Kaya, Rei, and Yue came and sat at their table. Rei glared at him.

"Are you feeling better?" Haku asked. Yue nodded.

After classes, Yue and Rei went to the library with Kaya, Haku, and Lu Ten, instead of going to the courtyard as usual. After dinner, just as she was supposed to, Yue returned to the infirmary, Rei never letting go of her hand.

"I think it would be a good idea to spend the night here," the head healer said. Yue glanced at Rei, who sighed and left hesitantly.

"In the morning, it should be fine for you to not come back again, unless, of course, you need to."

Yue nodded and went to her bed. That night, Lu Ten snuck in again.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm kind of cold, actually…." Yue blushed. Lu Ten looked around.

"I'll go get you another blanket." He stood up, but Yue grabbed his wrist, giving him a somewhat desperate look.

"Please…. I don't want to be alone…."

Lu Ten blushed, staring at her for a moment, then he sat back down.

"I don't want you to be cold, though…."

Yue gently slid her hand into his, blushing a little.

"You're always really warm…." She said softly, her eyes downward.

"I'm a fire bender, Yue…. Of course I'm warm…."

Yue smiled sleepily.

"I'm tired, too…. You have to be tired, Lu Ten…."

"I am. But I stay up for you…."

"I'm sorry, but I might fall asleep…."

"Are you still cold?"

"Yeah…." She tightened her grip on his hand. He blushed a little, and then lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Are you warmer, now?"

"Yeah…." Yue sighed contentedly. "Thank you…."

Lu Ten ended up falling asleep, too, Yue still in his arms. When the sun rose, and the first light of day shone through the window, Yue and Lu Ten fortunately were woken up before anyone else. Yue blushed when she realized how they had been sleeping.

"I'm sorry," Lu Ten said when Yue hurriedly stood up, looking away from him, her face red.

"You said you were cold, and I didn't want you to freeze…."

"I just don't want Rei to get upset.

"Yue, he doesn't have to know…." Lu Ten stood up, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know, but he'll find out…. I know he will, and then he'll get upset, and I don't want him to get upset…."

"Yue, look at me." Lu Ten said seriously. Yue hesitated, then lifted her face to look at Lu Ten.

"I won't let Rei find out. He won't get upset. I promise."

Yue just looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, but none leaked out. Lu Ten pulled her into a gentle hug, and she held onto him desperately.

"Don't worry, Yue…. I won't let anything happen to you…."

Yue didn't say anything. She felt safe in Lu Ten's presence, and even more so in his arms.

"I'll keep you safe…."

"Lu Ten…. I have to tell someone…. And it can't be Rei…. It definitely can't be Rei…."

"What do you have to tell someone?"

"I….I've been feeling….things…."

Lu Ten pulled away from her slightly, looking seriously into her eyes. Yue's face was red. She turned away and sat down on the bed. Curious, Lu Ten sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What things….?" He asked gently. Yue turned to him, her face still flushed. They stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time, and then, something completely unexpectedly [and by unexpected, I mean completely expected] happened.

Yue gently kissed Lu Ten. She quickly pulled away, looking away from him and running out of the infirmary, past Rei, who was on his way to see her.

"Yue?" Rei turned to her seriously, causing her to stop running and turn to him slowly.

"I….I was just coming to find you…." Yue said, the faint shadow of a blush on her cheeks.

"Are you all better, then?" He crossed his arms, staring. Yue nodded.

Meanwhile, Lu Ten was still sitting on the bed in the infirmary, completely shocked, a small smile on his lips.

"Hello?" Kaya waved a hand in front of Lu Ten's face. He shook his head, looking up at her.

"What?" He said blankly, standing up and heading out.

"What?" Kaya smirked. "I think I should be the one asking that. As in, what were you doing there?"

"You know Yue doesn't like being alone…."

"So you've been sneaking into the infirmary to keep her company?"

"Yeah…."

"Sneaky…." Kaya smirked, nudging him. He didn't react.

"You are in a weird mood…." Kaya gave him a suspicious look. Lu Ten sighed, smiling very slightly.

"Okay, lover boy, spill."

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Lu Ten replied lightly, not really focusing on Kaya.

"You only go in there for her because you love her." Kaya smirked.

"Yeah…."

"So, what happened to make you all weird today?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy…."

"Oh, come on, that's no fun…." Kaya pouted.

"Yeah…."

Haku gave Kaya a curious look when she and Lu Ten sat down at their table.

"He won't tell me!" Kaya whined.

"He looks all….happy…." Haku smiled. Kaya nodded, still pouting.

"I'm the Avatar's daughter! He has to do what I want!"

"And I'm the Fire Prince, so I can do whatever I want…." Lu Ten sighed.

"He makes a valid point, Kaya…." Haku shrugged.

"He'll spill soon enough…." Kaya smiled sneakily. "And, I'll just ask Yue!"

"No!" Lu Ten said, suddenly serious.

"Why?"

"You know that Yue is sensitive about being asked things…."

"You are so hiding something…. And I will find out what it is…."

Lu Ten glanced over at Yue and Rei, Yue was looking downward, and Rei was talking to her.

"I think Yue is hiding something about Rei…." Lu Ten said. "And I think it's that he's hurting her."


	12. Chapter 12:  Truth

The Next Generation

Chapter 12: Truth

Lu Ten knocked on the door next to that of his room.

"Who is it?" Rei's voice said from inside.

"Lu Ten…." Lu Ten said, keeping his voice void of emotion.

"What do you want?" Rei opened the door, smirking. "Because if it's Yue, she's already made her choice."

Lu Ten took a breath. "I was wondering if you have seen Aki…. I know that Yue is really missing him."

"That little beast hates me. Why would he come anywhere near me?"

"I really don't think that Aki would leave Yue." Lu Ten glanced into Rei's room. "What is that?"

"What?" Rei glared. There was a cage that had a blanket carelessly thrown over it, and there was a squeaking noise coming from it.

"Aki's in there, isn't he?" Lu Ten pushed Rei aside, but Rei grabbed his arm, turning Lu Ten to face him.

"You are not allowed to come into my room…."

"You say that you care about Yue, but you will take Aki from her and lock him up in a cage? And you would hurt her?"

"Hurt her?" Rei glared. "I protect her."

"Not from _tripping down the stairs_. I have known Yue since she was two years old, and I know that she is a little clumsy, and that she will always protect the people she cares about, but it just seems a little suspicious to me."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. And if anyone gives her Aki back, it will be me. You need to stay away from her…. She chose to be with me. So back off. You are just a jealous little brat who can't handle not getting what he wants."

"I care about Yue. I truly do. You better get Aki to her. Or I will, even if it means breaking in here to get him."

Rei smirked. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise. And if I ever find out that you are abusing her, I will personally boil the blood coursing through your body to the point where your skin bursts from the pressure, splattering your guts all over your own things…."

Rei laughed lightly.

"You think that's funny?" Lu Ten glared seriously.

"I think you wouldn't be able to do something like that. You are all talk. You aren't even that great of a fire bender. Rin is better than you."

"And Haku is better than you. So is Bera."

"Haku is the best Earth bender here, and everyone knows that. But no one expects me to be the best."

Lu Ten took a deep breath, glaring darkly at Rei before leaving. Right before he closed the door, Lu Ten turned to him, glaring.

"I will keep my word. I will not let Yue be hurt."

Rei just smirked and closed the door.

"Wow, that was harsh…." Haku said, leaning against the wall, giving Lu Ten a sympathetic look.

"But it was true…." Lu Ten said, heading back to their room.

"No, it wasn't. No one expects you to be the best."

"No, Haku. Everyone does. My father, my Uncle, the teachers, the students. Even Kaya, Yue, and you expect me to be the best…."

"Kaya doesn't expect you to be the best. She is just a kidder, you know that. And I don't expect anything of anyone."

"Yue…."

"Yue doesn't expect you to be the best, Lu Ten. To her, you are the best."

"You think she feels that way?"

"I know she does, Lu Ten. And by the way, everyone does know that I am the best earth bender, so that's not much of an insult to anyone…."

"I know…. But I think that it hurts his pride to think that a girl is better than him."

"I'm not a girl…. I thought we went over that…."

"We did, and I know, but it makes him uncomfortable that you aren't a girl." Lu Ten smirked. Haku laughed.

"You have a sense of humor!" Haku smiled. "But why did it suddenly appear?"

Lu Ten ignored the question.

"Something happened with Yue, didn't it?" Haku leaned toward him excitedly.

Lu Ten glanced at him.

"Oh, come on, you can trust me!"

"You would run and tell Kaya so fast, there'd be a rut in the floor."

"I would not! I promise!"

"No, no, I can't tell anyone. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"You're no fun…."

"Sorry, but I won't do that to Yue."

"Whatever…. I'm going to bed. Wake me up if you change your mind about telling me…."

Lu Ten shook his head, smiling slightly. When Lu Ten was sure that Haku was asleep, he snuck out of the room, down out of the dorm and into the library, where Yue was sitting in one of the back most tables.

"I know where Aki is," Lu Ten told her.

"You do?" Yue said excitedly. "Where is he? Do you have him?"

"No…. Rei does."

"What? Why would he have Aki?"

"I don't know. He was the one who pointed out to me that Aki doesn't like him."

"Why would he take Aki and not give him back to me…?" Yue looked downward sadly. Lu Ten hugged her tightly.

"I don't know…. But you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"I hope so…. And, um, Lu Ten…."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about this morning…."

"Sorry for what?" He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She was blushing.

"I'm sorry for what happened…."

"Why?"

"Because…. I really shouldn't have done that…. Just because I am feeling something…. That doesn't mean that you are…. And I don't want to hurt Rei…."

"That has nothing to do with Rei."

"But, I don't want to hurt him…."

"Then just tell him that you don't feel the same way about him that he does about you."

"But he cares about me…. And I've never had someone care about me that way before…."

"Yue, I care about you, though. I always have…."

"Yeah," Yue turned away from him. "But that doesn't mean that we care about each other in the same way…."

"Yue, I have always loved you…."

Yue blushed and held her breath. She walked away.

"Yue, where are you going?" Lu Ten followed her, but she just kept walking toward the girls' dorms.

"Yue," Lu Ten caught up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and gently turning her to face him. She kept her eyes averted.

"I'm sorry, Yue…."

"Don't be…. It's just…. I….I love you, too…." They both blushed, but Yue still didn't look at him.

"But I can't be with you, Lu Ten…. I can't do that to Rei…."

"Yue, that doesn't make any sense."

"You don't understand…." Yue ran back to her room, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The next day was chore day, so Rei had Yue all to himself while the others did chores.

"I hate having to do this the non-bending way…." Kaya whined to Rin.

"Sorry about that…." Rin shrugged. "But you know how Yue is dating Rei?"

"No, I don't, Rin…." Kaya said sarcastically, frowning.

"Well, Ling said that Lu Ten went to Rei's room last night, and that they had an argument. He couldn't really hear what happened, but he said that Haku heard the whole thing."

"That means Haku will be telling me after chores…." Kaya smiled.

"Oh, can I come?" Rin said excitedly.

"No offense, Rin, but you are kind of a chatterbox, and I don't think that's a good idea…. By the way, how did Ling tell you that if you haven't been out of the dorm since last night?"

"He didn't tell me. Lana had to go to the infirmary to take Tsumi a book that she borrowed, and Lee had been in there earlier because he got hurt practicing bending, and so he had told Tsumi that, and then she told Lana, who told Bera, who told me!"

"Oh…. Now I understand…." Kaya rolled her eyes, smirking. Rin smiled.

"How's your chimney sweeping going?" Lu Ten asked Haku. He poked his head out of the fireplace, covered in soot, frowning.

"So much earth…. Must bend…." Haku reached out desperately. "Help me, prince of fire…. Help me resist the undying urge to bend…."

Lu Ten smirked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything…. Just…. Help me…." Haku disappeared back into the chimney. Lu Ten shook his head in amusement.

"So hard to resist bending…." Haku said, his voice echoing through the chimney. Lu Ten leaned on his broom, watching curiously.

"Come on, Haku, I know you've bent this week…."

"But I can't on this! Your uncle would know if I was done that quickly!"

Lu Ten smirked.

"Well, I'm done sweeping, and, um, there's a thing I have to do…."

"See Yue?" Haku poked his head out of the fireplace, smirking. Lu Ten blushed and just left. Haku disappeared back into the chimney.

"Curse you, punishment!"

"I don't want you to talk to Bera anymore, either," Rei said to Yue, who was washing clothes next to him.

"Her and Rin are too talkative, and they can't keep anything to themselves. What we do is none of their business. And Lu Ten, you absolutely can't even think about him anymore. He threatened me last night, Yue."

"Oh…." Yue blushed a little.

"And Kaya is too much of a troublemaker, so keep away from her and Haku. And Haku looks like a girl, anyway, and there's something wrong with that, so I don't want him around you. And Tsumi is a bad influence. She's too flighty.

"Yue, you know that I'm only doing this to protect you."

"Yes, Rei, I know…."

"You don't doubt that, do you?"

"No…. I just…. I miss my Aki…."

"That little thing would have gotten you in trouble anyway."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Why would you even think that? If I knew where he was, I would give him to you, wouldn't I?" Rei glared at her. "You aren't doubting me, are you? You know what happens when you doubt me…."


	13. Chapter 13:  Revealations and Surprises

The Next Generation

Chapter 13: Revelations and Surprises

"I'm sorry…." Yue said quietly. "I'm….I'm not doubting you…."

"Really? Because that's what it sounds like."

"No…."

Rei grabbed her wrist, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry…. I never meant to sound like that…."

"You better be sorry, because I only do these things to protect you, you know that."

"Yes, I know…."

"I don't want you to end up back in the infirmary. You don't want to be there again, do you?"

"No…. You're….hurting me…."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just trust me."

"I do…. I was just asking…."

"Well, you shouldn't have to." Rei let go of her, and she looked downward so that he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm….I'm sorry, Rei…."

"I know. And I know that you are naïve and foolish, so I'll forgive you this time. Don't let it happen again. I don't like having to scold you, Yue. I love you."

Yue didn't say anything. After a moment, Rei stopped washing clothes and turned to her expectantly. Yue cautiously looked at him.

"I said, I love you." Rei glared.

"I….I love you, too…." Yue said softly. Rei returned to washing clothes, satisfied.

Kaya dropped down right in front of Lu Ten.

"Where are you going!" She asked excitedly.

"I'm going to see Yue."

"What was the fight about?"

"What fight?"

"The one you had with Rei. I would just ask Haku, but I'm sure he's still sweeping the chimney since he can't bend."

"Yeah, he's struggling with that."

"Don't change the subject. Ling told Lee who told Tsumi who told Lana who told Bera who told Rin who told me that you and Rei had a fight last night."

"First of all, that's not anyone's business, and second of all, you know that when things go through people, they tend to get the story wrong. You shouldn't be listening to rumors like that."

"Do you mean that you didn't have a fight with him?"

"No, I didn't. And again, not your business."

"Come on, I'm like, your best friend."

"That may be so, but there is nothing to tell."

"At least tell me what happened with Yue!"

"Kaya, I may have been raised by your mother, but I am still a prince, which means I am entitled to proper etiquette and manners."

"So what? I'm the Avatar's daughter, which means I should be the same way, but I'm not!"

"Yes, but honestly, you aren't royalty."

"But what do manners have to do with not telling your best friend something?"

Lu Ten sighed, turning to her. "I have to be a proper gentleman, Kaya. There are certain rules I must follow."

"Are you trying to tell me something without saying it?" Kaya smirked. Lu Ten nodded, smirking.

"Ugh, you are such a pain!" Kaya whined. "Just tell me!"

"I can't, Kaya."

"Why?"

"A prince doesn't kiss and tell."

Kaya screamed, causing Lu Ten to cover his ears, glaring at her. Haku ran up to them, still covered in ashes.

"What? What? Tell me!" Haku whined. Kaya, smiling excitedly, put her hand up to Haku's ear and whispered something.

"No way!" Haku smiled. "Finally! Tell us everything!"

Lu Ten shook his head, a slight smile on his face.

"Was that why you were all goofy yesterday?" Kaya asked. Lu Ten nodded.

"Why couldn't you just tell us?" Haku asked.

"Well, first of all, manners and junk like that. Second, I can't risk people finding out because there are way too many girls running around with information that they should not have. And nothing can get back to Rei."

"Oh…." Haku and Kaya exchanged understanding glances.

The three went to the wash room, where Yue and Rei were finishing up folding the last of their clothes. Rei smirked at Lu Ten, and Yue blushed when she saw him. Rei turned to her and nodded. Yue put down her clothes, took a breath, and walked slowly to Lu Ten, who looked down at her curiously.

"I think you should leave me alone…." Yue said, not looking at him. "Rei is my boyfriend…. And I think you need to stop bothering me…."

Kaya and Haku exchanged glances as Lu Ten just stared.

"Yue…." Lu Ten muttered, but Yue shook her head.

"I think you should just leave…."

"Wait just one damn second!" Kaya glared at Rei. "You have no right to make her abandon her friends!"

"I didn't do anything…." Rei said innocently.

"Give her Aki," Lu Ten said, not looking away from Yue, who winced when he said that. Rei glared.

"You told her…." Rei growled. "When the hell did you tell her?"

"That's not important! You took Aki and you were the one who sent her to the infirmary!"

"She tripped down the stairs!"

"How? And why are there bruises on her wrist?"

"I…. I don't know!"

"Then why did she tell me that you tried to stop her from falling…?" Lu Ten glared. Rei glared darkly.

"Yue!" Rei turned to her. She looked from Lu Ten to Rei, and then went and stood beside Rei, looking downward. Lu Ten growled slightly.

"I wouldn't make Yue choose…. Especially because I'm sure that you have threatened her."

"I would never do that! I love Yue!" Rei put his arm around her shoulders, and she flinched.

"Give her Aki, Rei. At least do that!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Shut up, you two!" Kaya said. "I am Yue's cousin." Kaya took Yue's hand and led her over to Haku, putting Yue between Haku and herself.

"You know what you boys need to do?" They glared at her.

"AGNI-KAI!" Kaya cheered.

"He's not a fire bender, Kaya. And this is a bit more serious than jokes. And I won't put Yue in the middle like that, to be treated like some trophy," Lu Ten said.

"Heh, you just know that you will lose if we fight." Rei smirked.

"Please," Yue said quietly. "I don't want you to fight…."

"Why not?" Rei questioned her.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me…."

"Oh, shut up, Yue. You're so stupid sometimes. Do you honestly believe that any of this is actually about you? Well, it isn't. It's about territory and pride."

Yue looked downward sadly. Lu Ten shoved Rei against the wall, glaring.

"No, Rei, this is about Yue. This is about keeping her safe and happy, and obviously, she isn't."

"You don't know anything about her, obviously." Rei looked at Yue. "Are you happy and safe?"

Yue didn't say anything.

"I asked you a question!"

"Y-yes, I am…." Yue said quietly.

"See?" Rei glared at Lu Ten.

"Yeah," Kaya rolled her eyes. "That's convincing."

"Look," Lu Ten glared at Rei darkly, his voice a low growl. "You better leave Yue alone from this point onward. And if I find out that you do anything to make her feel uncomfortable, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you never even think about her again."

The room resonated with silence.

"I never wanted to come to this school in the first place." Rei pushed Lu Ten away from him, glaring. "But Yue made it better. You don't understand that." Rei grabbed his basket and stormed away.

"Rei…." Yue started to follow him, but Kaya grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to worry about him, anymore." Kaya smiled.

"You don't understand…." Yue turned to Lu Ten. "I appreciate the concern, but…. Rei needs me…." Yue ran out after him. Lu Ten stared.

"What just happened?" Haku asked, completely confused.

"Does he really have that much power over her?" Lu Ten asked. "But then…. If he does…. Why would she…?"

"She's confused and hurt," Kaya said. "You boys wouldn't understand because you aren't girls, and you aren't Yue."

"I can't let her stay with Rei. It's not safe."

"If he has that much power over her…. I don't know what we can do to help her."

"I do." Haku said, smiling. Lu Ten and Kaya exchanged curious glances, then turned to Haku expectantly.

"Rei…." Yue caught up to him right before he got to the boys' dorms.

"What?" Rei turned to her, his face showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry about what happened down there…." Yue said sincerely. "I never wanted them to say and do those things to you…. I'm sorry…."

"Don't let it happen again." Rei said seriously. "You're still mine, right?"

"Of course I am…. I would never hurt you, Rei…."

Rei put his basket down and put his hands on her hips and kissed her. Then he glared. "Don't let me find out that you're spending time with them. I care about you, Yue, and I only want what's best for you."

He picked up his basket and went into the boys' dorms.

"I am so sorry," Rin and Bera sat down across from Kaya, giving her sympathetic looks. Kaya looked around.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes," Rin said, putting a hand on Kaya's arm. "It must be hard having Yue change roommates."

"Yue's doing what?" Lu Ten, Kaya, and Haku asked, staring at the two.


	14. Chapter 14:  Unanswered Questions

The Next Generation

Chapter 14: Unanswered Questions

"Well, I was talking to Lee, who was talking to Ling, who had to go to the library where Lana was," Rin began. "And Lana heard that Hidoshi was skipping on his chores and goofing off in the courtyard with Tsumi, and they heard you fighting with Rei and Yue. So, of course, she immediately went to Wena, but Wena was mad at her because she has problems with other people for some reason."

"We really don't care," Kaya said, rolling her eyes.

"Right, anyway, Tsumi told Wena what she heard, so then Wena told Shingo, who was the first person she saw after Tsumi. Then Shingo told Ling, but then Ling over heard Peng telling Kabon that he heard Rei telling someone that Yue was going to switch roommates."

"Why does it take you so long to get to the point of a story?" Lu Ten asked seriously. Rin and Bera exchanged glances.

"We have to site our sources," they said.

"Yeah, but just because you heard something, that doesn't mean that it hasn't been warped somehow."

"Honestly, though, has a story that I've told ever been warped?" Rin smiled. Haku, Kaya, and Lu Ten exchanged thoughtful glances.

"No," Haku said.

"Exactly. Now, everyone is dying to know what that fight was about!"

"That's no one's business…." Lu Ten muttered, looking away from them.

"We are the public informants, Lu Ten!"

"And what happened wasn't public."

Kaya stood up. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." She walked over to Rei and Yue, sitting down.

"May I help you?" Rei glared.

"Yes, you can tell me why I'm the last to know that Yue is not going to be my roommate anymore."

"Because you would have found out soon enough. You are a bad influence on her, and I think it would be in her best interest to disconnect."

"I am her cousin! There is no way she can simply disconnect from her family!"

"Just watch. It's easier than you think." Rei smirked.

"I don't know what you've done to her, but I will find out and I will put a stop to it." Kaya stood up, glaring at Rei. "I'll help you if you need it, Yue." Kaya smiled slightly at her cousin, who wasn't looking at her. Kaya walked away.

"See what I mean, Yue?" Rei asked. "They are all trying to control you."

"Yes, Rei…. I see…."

"You will not have her help you."

"I know, Rei…. I wasn't planning on it…."

"You are very lucky to have me, Yue. You would be a total slave to those so called friends of yours if you hadn't met me."

"Yes, Rei, I know…."

"Tomorrow, we'll go into town, and you'll buy some new clothes."

"Yes, Rei…."

"But of course, I'll pick them out so you don't mess it up."

Yue didn't say anything. That evening, she went to Iroh's office.

"Yue, how nice to see you," he smiled as she came into his office, her face turned down.

"Um…. I needed to ask you something…."

"What is it?"

"I, um…. I wanted to change roommates…. Kaya and I are not getting along…."

"I thought the two of you have been sharing a room since you were two."

"We have, but I guess it is just….teenage turbulence…."

"I see. Who would you switch to?"

"Um…. I think that I would be more compatible with Jen…."

"Jen? Are you sure, Yue?"

"Yes, sir…." Yue nodded.

"Alright, you can go ahead and switch with Lana, and have Jen as your new roommate."

"Thank you, sir…." Yue bowed a little and left.

"You are my new roommate…?" Jen, who was a tall, skinny, brunette with dull brown eyes, asked Yue after she had finished moving in.

"Yes…."

"Why?"

"I couldn't stay with Kaya anymore…."

"Oh…."

They both went to sleep with no further conversation.

"Oh my god," Rin and Bera joined Kaya, Haku, and Lu Ten once again at breakfast.

"I knew that Yue was moving, but with Jen?" Bera asked.

"Well, Lana told Kara that they are both really quiet, so they should be compatible." Rin answered.

"But, Jen is a fire bender. And you know that fire benders and water benders have a hard time getting along at times."

"Where do you get that?" Lu Ten asked.

"I'm just saying, opposite elements."

"Um, hello?" Kaya wrapped an arm around Haku's shoulders.

"You are different, because you are the Avatar's daughter. Fire is aggressive and water is passive. Soon enough, Jen will grow into her fire bending nature. You'll see."

"And then, when she does, who knows what will happen to Yue."

"Did you hear that Yue's pet is still missing?"

"But Peng heard that Rei was keeping him in a cage in his room."

Lu Ten and Haku exchanged knowing glances, since they both knew that Rei was keeping Aki locked in a cage.

"But Rei denied it when Ling asked him."

"Of course, Rei is madly in love with her."

"If he was so in love with her, then why does he treat her so badly?" Lu Ten muttered to Haku, who nodded slightly.

"What did you say?" Rin and Bera smiled excitedly, leaning in closer to Lu Ten, who sunk further down in his seat.

"Nothing." Lu Ten blushed.

"Anyway, there were also rumors about a dance, but that's really clichéd, so it's only being speculated." Rin said.

"Hey…." Lu Ten sat up. "Rin, Bera, could you excuse us for a moment?" Lu Ten didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed Kaya's and Haku's hands and led them out into the hall.

"What?" Kaya whined. "I know it's not good to gossip, but their stories are always accurate…."

Haku nodded, smiling.

"Rin and Bera know a lot more than they need to or should. That could be used to our advantage. We can have them gather as much information on Rei as possible…." Lu Ten pointed out. Kaya and Haku glanced at each other, then turned back to Lu Ten.

"He's isolating Yue. There is no way he's going to let anyone find out anything." Kaya said.

"But Ling and Peng, and Lee…."

"Who is Rei's roommate?"

"There is an odd number of boys, and since he came late, he ended up with his own room."

"Well, isn't that annoyingly convenient for him…. Well, he has to have friends other than Yue. They said that he was telling someone that Yue was moving. We need to find out who that was."

"That's where the girls come in." Lu Ten said.

"Great. They can find out when you go into town today!"

"I'm not going…. It's too troublesome if I'm not with you guys and Yue."

"Aw, I'm sure she'd love to hear you say that." Kaya smirked. Lu Ten just looked away.

The three returned to the table.

"Rin, Bera," Lu Ten said, not really looking at them. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course!" They answered excitedly.

"But there's a catch…. You can't tell anyone about it…. It's a super secret mission I want you to embark upon…."

"Not telling anyone…?" Rin looked at Bera considering the notion.

"It's not as easy as it seems…." Bera said. "After all, people come to us for information about what's going on…."

"But this is secret…." Lu Ten sighed.

"And, it's for Lu Ten! The Prince of the Fire Nation!" Kaya added, smirking. Rin and Bera smiled.

"Of course we'll keep quiet!"

"What is it?" Rin asked eagerly.

"Well, you obviously know that Rei and Yue are…. Together…. But Yue is a very close friend of mine, and I want to make sure she is safe and happy and well taken care of. So I want you two to find out as much about Rei as you can. As discreetly as you can…."

"Oh, please," Rin smirked.

"That's child's play…." Bera added.

"Thank you, girls…." Lu Ten sighed. Rin and Bera got up and left, already discussing their mission.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with this information?" Kaya asked curiously.

"I am going to tell Yue, and then turn Rei's organs into nothing more than a pile of ash…." Lu Ten was glaring over at Rei, who wasn't looking his way.

Haku and Kaya exchanged concerned looks.

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do?" Kaya asked.

"You're right, Kaya…. If I do that, his suffering will end too quickly…. I have to slowly roast his flesh until it is so charred that is drips off of his bones and leaves the veins and such dangling, clinging desperately to his burning skeleton…."

"Are you really going to do that…?" Haku asked cautiously.

"If I have to."

"How will you know if you have to?"

"If he hurts Yue one more time…."


	15. Chapter 15:  Information Gathered

The Next Generation

Chapter 15: Information Gathered

That night, Yue unloaded her new wardrobe in her new room.

"These are really nice," Jen said, helping her hand up her clothes.

"Thanks…." Yue sighed.

"But honestly, don't they seem a bit….unreasonable?"

"Yes, I know. But I really like them…. They are very well made…. They show that I am worth something…."

"You don't sound like you really believe that…. But oh well, it's not my business." Jen shrugged and went to bed. Yue sighed, glancing at Jen, seeing that she was asleep.

"Wow…." Yue muttered. "She falls asleep fast…." Yue blew out the candle on the bedside table and snuck out of the room. She knocked lightly on Kaya's door. Luckily, Kaya answered, smiling widely. Kaya hugged her tightly.

"I thought Rei didn't really want you near me…." Kaya smirked. Yue looked away, nodding. She took Kaya's hand and led her down into the common room, where there was just a low fire flickering in the fire place.

"He'll get upset if he finds out I'm talking to you," Yue said quietly, looking around suspiciously. "But you're like a sister to me, Kaya…. I can't do that…. At least before I was still in the same room as you…."

"Yeah, I miss you. I can't handle Lana's….air headedness…. She doesn't get anything! I told her that I was going to 'lose my homework', and she said 'Oh, well when you do, I'll help you find it!' She thought I was actually going to lose it…. Heh, like I'd ever do homework. Homework's for people who can't bend."

"Like Ginto?"

"Shut up, he's not included! He's an honorary bender…."

"Sorry…."

"No, it's fine…. I've been writing him, and he totally thought that my punishment for breaking that statue was too harsh."

Yue smiled slightly.

"Aw, you smiled! You know, Lu Ten misses you a lot…. Especially cuz you moved your seats in all our classes, so you don't sit by us anymore. He's been really out of it."

"Oh…. I feel really bad about that…."

"Well, why don't you just tell Rei it's over? Then you can be happy again, and you won't have to sneak around to talk to us."

Yue didn't say anything, she just turned away sadly. Kaya put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't, Lu Ten is going to hurt someone."

"I can't, Kaya…. Rei…. He needs me…."

"Why, so he can have someone to push around and use?"

"It's not like that…."

"It's not? You mean it wasn't his fault you spent all that time in the infirmary?"

"You don't understand, Kaya…."

"You're right, Yue, I don't understand how the daughter of the leader of the Kiyoshi warriors and the greatest non-bender warrior of the Southern Water Tribe can't stand up for herself."

Yue didn't say anything. She simply looked downward shamefully.

"That's always been your weakness. You have healing abilities and you're a great water bender. But you've always had trouble standing up for yourself. And you shouldn't. Your parents are both amazing, and you inherited great qualities from them. You need a spine, Yue…." Kaya sighed and stood up, going back up to her room, leaving Yue to think about her situation.

A person dressed all in black, with a mask hiding their face slid stealthily into a window, glancing at the person sleeping in the bed. There was a blanket covering something on the floor. The black clad person, who was obviously male, cautiously approached this curious item, carefully removing the blanket, revealing a rather sick looking Aki, who made a small, pained little noise at sight of this odd person. He glanced back at Rei, sleeping peacefully in his bed, unaware of what was going on. The boy unlatched the cage, and Aki sniffed his hand curiously, then leapt happily into his arms. The boy snuck back out the window after covering the cage again. He held onto Aki carefully as he snuck back into his own room.

"He looks pretty hungry," Haku said, frowning, as Lu Ten pulled the mask down off his face.

"I know. I would say that I can't believe Rei would let him starve, but I really can't say I'm not surprised. He treats Yue horribly, why would he take care of Aki?" Lu Ten set Aki on his bed, giving him some berries he'd snuck back from the dining hall. Aki devoured them hungrily, and Lu Ten smiled.

"I know she moved her seat and everything, but I think I'll give him to her during our first class."

"I'm sure she'd like that! She misses him a lot."

"I know. I could see it in her eyes…."

"Don't worry, Lu Ten…. Rin and Bera will dig up some dirt on Rei, and we can hold an intervention!"

"I just don't understand how he can have so much control over her, even when he isn't around her, it's like he is. It's very unsettling…."

"I know what you mean. He has so much influence and control over her, that it's like he's always watching her, so she always has to be on her best behavior for him."

"You're right…. But then I don't want Aki to be with her all day if he's going to be…. I'll meet with her tomorrow night and give him to her then. That will be a lot safer."

"How are you going to let her know?"

"You can actually help with that…." Lu Ten said thoughtfully.

The next morning, Lu Ten carried Aki around in his bag, careful not to harm him as he removed and replaced his books and supplies. During their first class, Lu Ten turned to Haku and nodded. Haku smiled and waited for the teacher to turn away, and he started writing in the air with his finger, but facing downward. Since the floor was stone, words appeared as he "wrote" them. When he finished his message, he sent that part of the floor back to where Yue sat. She cautiously glanced at Haku, then quickly read the message before Haku erased it. Yue frowned and took out a piece of paper, scribbling on it. She made sure the teacher wasn't looking, then passed it up to Haku, who frowned when he read it, before giving it to Lu Ten.

"I'm sorry, I can't come tonight…. Can it wait?" Was what Yue had written. Lu Ten sighed, glancing back at her with a troubled look. She bit her lower lip, then took out another piece of paper. This time, she waited until class was released to "drop" the note on Lu Ten's desk.

"I'm sorry," She had written, "I just don't want to get anyone upset. This has to be the last time…. I think Rei is getting a little suspicious and I don't want there to be a fight or anything. If it's as important as you claim, I will be there tonight, but like I said, this has to be the last time…. I'm sorry."

"The last time…." Lu Ten muttered to Kaya and Haku.

"What have you found out?" Lu Ten asked Bera and Rin at lunch, standing at the girls' table, where Lee also sat. Rin smiled.

"And skip the sources!" Kaya added as she and Haku joined the fire prince.

"Well," Rin smiled. "Rei isn't as great a bender as he tries to be, or even seems to be."

"He has a lot of problems with control," Bera added.

"That's why his parents decided to send him here. Because they hoped it would teach him to control his bending."

"He's an only child, which means he really doesn't like sharing anything with anyone."

"He hates animals. He thinks the only thing animals are here for is meat and labor."

"He also seems to have a silver tongue with certain people. He is very manipulative with his words and actions. He likes to use people to his own advantage, and seems to think of it as a game."

"He targets people who seem to have weaker resolves and lower self esteem, praising and complimenting them at first, until he has their trust, then he just uses them until they are no longer needed."

"Okay, I have to know how you found that out, but please, the short version," Kaya said.

"We know some people!" Rin and Bera smiled proudly.

"You just have to know what to ask and to whom," Rin concluded. Lu Ten nodded and returned to his own table, Kaya and Haku close behind.

"So, in a way, he tricked her…." Lu Ten glared over at Rei.

"About your old clothes," Rei said to Yue. "Have you gotten rid of them yet?"

"Um, no…. I was going to send them to my brother so that he could give them to the people who he works with…. I'm sure there are some who are in need of clothes, and my old clothes are pretty nice…."

"That is a stupid idea."

"Um….I just thought…."

"That's the problem, you thought. Don't think, Yue. You'll just end up hurting yourself. I have to do everything for you. You're like some kind of child. You're lucky to have me, Yue. No one else would put up with your….foolishness."

Yue didn't say anything, she just looked down at her plate. Her stomach growled a little and she cautiously reached for a bowl of potatoes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Re asked her, grabbing her wrist.

"I'm hungry…." Yue said softly, not looking at him.

"You're not going to eat something that will make you fatter than you already are, Yue. You can have salad. See, if you didn't have me, you'd be miserable."

Yue didn't say anything, she sat there, obediently and timidly eating salad.

That night, Yue met Lu Ten in the library, constantly looking over her shoulder.

"You said it was important…." Yue said, not even bothering to say hello. Lu Ten smiled slightly, pulling her into a gentle hug. Yue hesitantly hugged him back.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Yue…." Lu Ten said quietly. "We won't get caught, I promise…. My uncle and all the other teachers are fast asleep…."

"It's not them I'm worried about…." Yue muttered. Lu Ten just tightened his embrace slightly.

"I have something for you," Lu Ten pulled away, reaching into his bag. Yue glanced around nervously. Lu Ten pulled out Aki.

"Aki!" Yue smiled as the little critter leapt into her arms and snuggled against her. "I've missed you so much! You look so scrawny, boy…. We'll have to fix that. Tomorrow, I'll bring you tons of food, oh…. Um…." Yue looked away from her pet, who tilted his head in curiosity. Lu Ten gave her a confused look, too.

"Aki, would you stay with Lu Ten for a while?" Yue hugged Aki, who rubbed his face against hers.

"Why?" Lu Ten asked, concerned.

"I don't want Rei to get nervous if I take food…. And I'd have to leave Aki in my room all day…. If he's with you, you can carry him around and let him out in the library and feed him when you eat, which is how he's used to being fed…."

"Doesn't Rei think you'd get Aki back?"

"I don't think Rei likes Aki very much…."

"I know he doesn't, Yue…. He's not good for you…. You are afraid to even let him know that you have Aki back…. Yue, I'm really worried about you…."

"Lu Ten…. I'm sorry…. I…." Yue looked up at Lu Ten seriously.

Will Yue ask for Lu Ten's help in leaving Rei?  
Will Lu Ten viciously torture him to the point of death?  
Will Lu Ten and Yue ever be together?

Tune in next time to find out. Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel.


	16. Chapter 16:  Understanding

The Next Generation

Previously, on Avatar….

Rin and Bera gathered some useful information about Rei, whose controlling attitude toward Yue only continues, if not worsened. Lu Ten busted a starving Aki out of Rei's room. Yue's emotions seem to be getting the better of her, as she seems desperate to talk to her cousin, Kaya, despite her fear that Rei will get mad at her. With help from Haku, Lu Ten lets Yue know that he has to see her at night. Yue reluctantly agreed, but continually watches her back, fearful that she will be outed. After being given Aki, Yue asked Lu Ten to take care of him, for fear that Rei will discover him….

Chapter 16: Understanding

"I don't think Rei likes Aki very much…." Yue said, stroking Aki.

"I know he doesn't, Yue…. He's not good for you…. You are afraid to even let him know that you have Aki back…. Yue, I'm really worried about you…."

"Lu Ten…. I'm sorry…. I…." Yue looked up at Lu Ten seriously. Then she looked away, blushing. "I really love you…."

"Yue, I-"

"But Rei needs me…."

"Yue, I need you." Lu Ten gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. She blushed.

"He needs me more…."

"I don't understand. How is that possible?"

"He doesn't have anyone but me. You have Kaya, Haku, and all those other people who care about you…. Rei's parents shipped him off here to get rid of him. And for some reason, he doesn't have any friends. He needs me."

"Yue, if he needs you at all, it's so that he has someone to push around. He's dangerous. I had Rin and Bera find out some stuff about him. His parents didn't ship him off here. They sent him here so that he could learn to control his bending. He doesn't have any friends because he's a manipulator."

"Lu Ten…. Please try to see it my way…."

"I don't see how you can handle being with someone who treats you badly, Yue…."

"I have to go…. I'm really sorry, Lu Ten…." She pet Aki lovingly before awkwardly handing him back to Lu Ten. She turned away, but Lu Ten gently grabbed her arm, turning her to face him again.

"I love you, Yue…. I can't stand seeing you so miserable…." Before Yue had a chance to reply, Lu Ten kissed her gently. She blushed deeply.

"I…. uh…." Yue stared. Lu Ten smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I have to go…." Yue said quietly, turning away from him, blushing deeply. Lu Ten nodded, sighing. Yue hesitated, but left.

"She really is the sweetest person in the world…." Lu Ten muttered the next morning as he sat with Kaya and Haku at breakfast.

"She wouldn't say that she was upset with him, though, did she?" Kaya asked thoughtfully. Lu Ten shook his head.

"I think she's trying to convince herself that she isn't miserable…."

"She has to be. Or she's just that scared of him."

"I would believe that…. He has her so freaked out that she kept nervously looking around, even though there was no one else even out of bed."

"She's always been skeptical, but I have never seen her this down. It's horrible…."

"I know. And although she looks good in whatever she's wearing, I don't think those new clothes suit her…."

"No, they don't. They are way too flashy and expensive. She doesn't like to spend money in excess."

"I think that an intervention is in order," Haku interrupted, smiling. Lu Ten nodded.

"If that's what we have to do…." He glanced over at Yue and Rei.

"You look tired," Rei said, glaring at Yue slightly. Yue blushed a little.

"I couldn't sleep last night…."

"Why not?"

"I….I don't know…." Yue shrugged.

"You need to start knowing. I can't stand when you always say that you don't know!"

Yue didn't say anything, she just nodded timidly.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Kaya, Lu Ten, and Haku had devised a plan to get Yue to their intervention.

"Hey," Lu Ten said to Rin and Bera, approaching their table. The girls smiled at each other.

"We need to talk to you…." Lu Ten then turned and returned to his table, where Kaya and Haku were already seated. Rin and Bera quickly got up and followed Lu Ten, practically bouncing with excitement.

"What do you need, Lu Ten?" Rin asked, smiling.

"We're planning an intervention," Kaya answered seriously. "We need you for your information."

"Sure! When and where?"

"Well, here's the scandalous part," Haku smiled slightly, glancing at Kaya. "It's going to have to be in your room…. See, Kaya can't get rid of Lana for the night, and Jen, well, we just can't explain it to her."

"That's not too scandalous," Bera said.

"That's not really the scandalous part…." Haku muttered, glancing at Lu Ten. "This is what will happen…." The five huddled in closer as Haku and Kaya relayed the intervention plan to Rin and Bera, who nodded and 'oh'ed.

"I'm getting tired!" Kaya said dramatically that night as all the girls had to be in their rooms, or at least the common room. She stretched and glanced at Bera, nodding, before skipping up the stairs.

Bera looked to Rin, who glanced around and then sent a fireball into the fireplace, causing the fire already there to flare up dangerously.

"Okay, okay!" Chan said as some of the girls freaked out at the large, menacing flames. "I think this has been enough excitement for one night, everyone should just go to their rooms."

There were grumbles and complaints, but the girls obliged, Rin smirking at Bera, who ran up to Jen before she went into her room.

"Jen, could you tell Yue that I need to see her, it's pretty important. Rei asked me to tell her something."

Jen nodded.

"Great," Bera smiled. "Just tell her to come to my room!" And Bera hurried off.

"Yue," Jen said, plopping onto her bed. Yue was at her desk, writing. She turned to Jen.

"Bera has a message for you from Rei. She said it's pretty important, and to go to her room."

Yue gave her a puzzled look. Jen just shrugged. Confused, Yue waited until everyone was seemingly settled into their rooms before making her way down the hall to Bera and Rin's room. She knocked timidly.

"Yue! Great!" Bera smiled, opening the door. The room was completely dark.

"Um, is everything okay…?" Yue looked around nervously.

"Come in, come in!" Bera grabbed her arm, pulling her into the dark room.

"I can't see anything…."

"Here," Bera led her into the room, closing the door, and sitting her in a chair.

"Um…." Yue looked around suspiciously. "You have to tell me something…?"

"Yes," Kaya said, "we all do."

"What…? What's going on…? Kaya…?"

A small flame appeared in the darkness, and a lamp was lit, revealing that Haku and Lu Ten were also in the room. Yue looked around nervously.

"Yue, this is important," Kaya continued. "We all really care about you…. And we can't stand seeing you so miserable…."

"What are you talking about…?" Yue looked away from them. "We're all going to be in trouble…." Yue stood up, but Kaya gently pushed her back down into the chair.

"I have thought of everything, Yue, I will tie you up if I have to."

Yue stared at her, but otherwise didn't move.

"Yue, you can't keep letting yourself be pushed around like this," Haku said.

"It's not good for you." Lu Ten added, putting Aki in her lap. "You are scared to even carry around Aki. You know this isn't right, Yue."

Yue blushed, petting Aki.

"Oh, wait!" Rin smiled excitedly. "Don't forget there's one more person here!"

"Right," Lu Ten shot a small flame at the other side of the room, where Rei was bound in the corner, squirming, glaring around at them.

"Rei…." Yue looked to Lu Ten. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Lu Ten said, glaring at Rei.

"It was me!" Haku smiled. "It's called an ambush!" Haku dragged Rei over to Yue, leaving him in front of her on the floor.

"Now, you have to know the truth," Kaya said. Lu Ten reached down and pulled the gag out of Rei's mouth.

"Tell her everything, Rei."

"Everything what?" Rei glared at him.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Lu Ten glared at him, clenching his fists.

"Tell her why you treat her so badly," Kaya said, also glaring.

"I don't. I treat her how she needs to be treated. Someone like Yue needs to be controlled so that she doesn't hurt herself or anyone around her. She's foolish and stupid and way too naïve!"

"Yue, are you going to let him talk about you like that?" Kaya was about to go into an angry rage. Yue just looked away from them all.

"Why don't you tell Yue why you don't have any friends, Rei?" Bera asked. Rei glared at her.

Lu Ten ignited a flame over his palm. "When I get really mad, Rei, I have problems with control, too. It's kind of a family trait…."

"I don't have friends because I don't think I need them. I only associate with people who can give me what I want…" Rei said, glaring at Lu Ten.

"That's what I thought. And do you really need Yue?"

"Being with her gives me credibility and power."

"Is…. Is that all…? Is that the only reason you care about me…?" Yue stared. "You told me that you love me…."

"Like I said, you are so naïve. You aren't really even that pretty." Rei smirked. Yue's eyes filled with tears. Lu Ten grabbed Rei, his eyes burning with rage. Lu Ten tossed him out of the window.

"Lu Ten!" Kaya, Rin, and Bera gasped. Haku leapt out after Rei, gracefully landing before him, then softening the ground so Rei wouldn't have any broken bones. Lu Ten landed next to Haku, glaring darkly at Rei.

"What are you going to do?" Haku asked Lu Ten, who just glanced at his roommate, then glared back at Rei.

"You were warned, Rei. I told you that if you hurt her anymore, that I would hurt you. And not only that, but whatever emotional pain you have caused her, I will unleash upon you as physical pain tenfold!" Lu Ten grabbed Rei's bindings and they burned, releasing the earth bender, who showed no sign of fear as he took an offensive stance.


	17. Chapter 17:  Protection

The Next Generation

Chapter 17: Protection

"You're going to fight me?" Rei smirked. "I thought you knew that I had trouble controlling my bending."

"That doesn't mean it's powerful." Lu Ten glared. He sent a stream of fire at Rei, who brought up a wall of earth for protection.

"Wow, Yue…." Bera sighed. "Do you realize how lucky you are?" The four girls were standing, crowded, at the window, watching the events unfolding below. Yue didn't respond.

"Yeah," Rin continued. "You have Lu Ten fighting for you…."

"Um," Kaya glanced at them. "You do realize that fire bending can be amplified in power if the bender is experiencing very strong emotions, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Rin and Bera asked, confused.

"He could very well kill Rei."

Haku glanced up at Kaya.

"Which would be totally awesome!" Kaya cheered. "Come on, Lu Ten! Show him the power of the fire prince!"

Lu Ten was nonplussed. He sent a huge ball of flames at the earth wall, causing it to crumble, revealing Rei, who sent a huge rock at him, but Haku stepped in and punched it, shattering the huge stone into millions of grains of sand.

"Two against one?" Rei glared. "I'd think a prince would be more noble than that."

"Why?" Haku smiled. "Are you scared?"

"Of course not!" Rei sent four smaller rocks at Lu Ten, who simply avoided them all, sending a huge wave of fire at him. Rei brought up another wall of earth, but it was quickly destroyed by the flames. Haku flipped in between Rei and Lu Ten.

"I want a turn!" He said, smiling, taking a strip of cloth out of his pocket and blindfolding himself.

"What, are you scared?" Rei smirked.

"This is how my mom trained me. And your skills are so weak, this is like a training exercise." Haku punched the ground, causing a large crack to form, catching Rei off guard. He fell into it, but Haku stomped on the crack and it closed somewhat, keeping half of Rei's body above ground. Rei struggled, trying to bend his way out, but when he put his hands on the ground, Haku bend earth up around them to hold them in place. Lu Ten put a hand on Haku's shoulder, and Haku smiled, taking his blindfold off. Lu Ten shot a stream of fire into the crack.

Rei gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tightly to resist yelling in pain from the flames.

"Wait…." Yue had joined the boys on the ground, Aki snuggled in her arms. They all turned to look at her.

"Please, Lu Ten…. Just let him go…."

"You're going to stay with him after all this?" Lu Ten asked, confused. Yue looked from Rei to Lu Ten. Rei smirked, then winced from his burns.

"No, I'm not."

"What!" Rei glared at her. "After everything I've done for you!"

"Like tricking Lu Ten into burning the scarf my brother sent me, something I really cared about? And tripping me because I wanted to forgive him because I know that it had to be a misunderstanding? And like stealing my Aki and keeping him prisoner, not even bothering to feed him? And lying to me and insulting me? And telling me I can't have any friends? And making me leave Kaya? You haven't done anything for me but hurt me, Rei…."

Rei stared at her, shocked.

"You are timid, though! You aren't supposed to realize any of that!"

"It seems like you underestimate her," Lu Ten said. "You may think she's weak, but she's actually very strong. Especially when she has people who truly care about her with her."

"No! This isn't supposed to end up like this! Yue, look what they did to me!"

"I know…." Yue looked away.

"Do something!"

"Lu Ten…. I don't want you to get into trouble for anything…. Especially because of me. You, too, Haku. So…. I think it would be better if you let him go."

"Let him go?" Lu Ten and Haku asked, confused.

"Let him go!" Kaya yelled down from the window, staring, bewildered, at her cousin. Yue nodded.

"After all, burns are the worst kind of pain. And you've burned his feet and legs, which are the muscles that are used the most. It will be extremely painful…."

"Hm, I like your thinking…." Lu Ten smiled slightly, nodding to Haku, who put his hands into the crack and pulled it apart. Rei pulled himself out, wincing.

"I'll just go to the infirmary…." Rei said, glaring at everyone. "And you will regret this, Yue…. You won't last a day without me…."

"You're wrong, Rei." Lu Ten put an arm around Yue. "She's smarter, stronger, and more beautiful than you ever took time to notice. And the most tragic thing is, if you really had gotten to know her, I'm sure even you wouldn't be able to treat her badly. What you see as weakness is sweetness, patience, and gentleness. And she wasted it on you. She showed you mercy whereas I would have ripped you apart from the inside out."

"Whatever. I'm going to go to the infirmary, and when they ask me what happened, I'll out you all. You'll see."

"No, I don't think so." Lu Ten said seriously. "You see, who would believe you? The only witnesses are on our side. Not only that, but if you ever do anything to cause Yue anymore hardship, she won't be able to stop me from causing you to suffer the most severe of all punishments, one that would make you wish she had let me finish you off here."

"Oh, wow…." Bera sighed. "I wish someone would treat me horribly, just so Lu Ten could come and rescue me like this…."

"Yeah…." Rin sighed, smiling.

"You know, it actually is really sweet of Lu Ten." Kaya smirked.

"Don't you feel that way, too?" Rin asked Kaya, still fixed dreamily on Lu Ten. Kaya laughed lightly.

"Lu Ten's kinda sweet and romantic and all that other junk girls covet in a guy, but he's not my type. He's a little too serious for me. I'm more of a playful type."

"Like Haku?" Bera asked, not really seeming to care, as she was also still transfixed on the Fire prince.

"No, like a platypus-bear…." Kaya said sarcastically, just to see if they were really paying attention.

"That's nice," Bera and Rin sighed, proving that they were focused on Lu Ten. Kaya rolled her eyes.

"We better all get back to our rooms before someone catches us because of all this noise," Haku said. Lu Ten nodded. Haku made an earth staircase back up to the window, and he led Lu Ten and Yue up the steps.

"Hey," Rei called. "What about me?"

"I'm sorry, Rei…." Yue said, looking away from him. "You're on your own…."

Rin, Bera, and Kaya moved away from the window so that the three could come in.

"We better be getting back to our rooms." Lu Ten said. Haku nodded, and stepped back onto the staircase.

"Wait," Yue said as Lu Ten was about to go, too. Haku peeked his head in the window, and Lu Ten turned to her.

"Thank you…." Yue said, blushing a bit. "All of you…."

Kaya smirked, hugging her cousin. Lu Ten smiled slightly, and Haku saluted.

"You need some sleep," Lu Ten said, "Good night."

And with that, he left with Haku, and Kaya and Yue left for their own rooms.

"You going to move back in with me?" Kaya asked.

"I hope I can…. I'm sorry for everything that happened…. I'm sure it wasn't easy on any of you…."

"Hey, it was fun!" Kaya smiled. "Not the whole you being in a bad situation thing, but the whole organizing a way to get you a backbone thing!"

"Yeah, I understand, Kaya."

"So now you can be with Lu Ten!"

"What?" Yue blushed.

"I know that there is a spark there, Yue. I'm not stupid."

"No, I can't do that to him…. Rei may have taken advantage of me, but he was right about something…. I'm really needy…. I don't want to put Lu Ten through that…."

"Why? He's spoiled. He's needy, too."

"I just…. I care about him too much to do that to him."

"Yue, you aren't needy. You aren't even picky. You are pretty low maintenance. You just need a lot of love and affection. And you know, Lu Ten has been dying to give it to you." Kaya smirked. Yue blushed, going into her room without saying anything else. She stroked Aki lovingly, then went to sleep.

The next morning, Yue ate breakfast with her friends, instead of alone with Rei.

"It's nice to have you back, Yue!" Haku smiled. Yue smiled slightly and nodded.

"I wonder where Rei is, though…." Yue looked around nervously. Lu Ten frowned.

"Don't worry about him, Yue. He won't hurt you anymore," Lu Ten said seriously.

"Oh my gosh!" Rin and Bera rushed up to them. "Guess what we found out this morning?"

"Considering that it is pretty much the beginning of morning…." Kaya muttered. "I'm going to guess it is something we really don't care about."

"Rei is in the infirmary!"

"Yep, something we don't care about!" Kaya smiled.

"Um, Rin, Bera," Lu Ten said. "We kind of guessed that…."

"How would you have known?" Rin smirked. "He had an accident with the fireplace this morning before anyone else was awake."

"Oh!" Haku smiled, catching on. "Is that where he was?"

"It might considerably cripple his bending ability. He can't walk," Bera said.

"His whole lower half was burned and so he might be leaving the school." Rin added.

"That's awful…." Yue said, getting up.

"Yue!" Lu Ten called after her, but Aki just poked his head out of her bag, and she continued. Kaya looked at Lu Ten expectantly.

"What?" He asked, oblivious.

"What do you mean, what! Don't you remember the prince charming speech, go get her!"

"Oh, right…." Lu Ten blushed slightly, then went off in search of Yue.

"Yue!" Lu Ten caught up to her in a hallway.

"Oh, um, Lu Ten…." Yue looked away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"What Rei did to me wasn't right…. But that doesn't mean that he deserves to leave the only place that can help him gain control of his bending."

"You still have some feelings for him, don't you…?" Lu Ten sighed.

"No…. Um, I just…."

"Yue, I have known you for a long time. And one thing I've noticed about you is that it takes a very long time for your heart to heal."

"Are you mad at me…?"

"No, of course not…. I just want to be the one who heals your heart."

Yue blushed and went into the infirmary. Lu Ten sighed.


	18. Chapter 18:  Shocker

The Next Generation

Chapter 18: Shocker

"What are you doing here?" Rei glared at Yue, who sat timidly in the chair next to his bed in the infirmary.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay…."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away. Because you know that you need me as much as I need you." Rei smirked. Yue didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt…."

"Hmph. At least you came to your senses."

"Rei…. I've wanted to tell you something for a while…. But I was honestly always kind of scared of what you would do to me if I told you…."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, just spit it out."

"I…. I never really thought it would work out between us…."

"What?"

"Not because of you, though…. Because of me…. My emotions."

"What do you mean?" Rei demanded, glaring.

"I came here for two reasons, Rei…. To make sure that you were going to live, and to tell you this…."

"Well, you are over-emotional and actually, your emotions are out of control."

"Right, well…. Um…. I knew it wouldn't work between us because…. I never felt the same way about you that I thought you felt about me…."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never loved you, Rei…. I could never have loved you."

"What? That's ridiculous! You lied to me, then!"

"You made me tell you that I loved you…. I can't love someone who has no compassion for anyone else, or any other living thing. I don't understand how you can be like that."

"You're way too wishy washy, Yue. You trust everyone, and that's how you get hurt, not because of me."

"Well…. You were always missing that for me…. You had this wonderful way of speaking, but then, after you were done talking…. I could see the lack of compassion or meaning in your eyes…."

"You really are stupid. So what? You're going to run off and be with the fire prince? Yeah, cuz he's a great big fire ball of compassion." Rei smirked, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm not. I won't do that to him…. I won't be a burden to people I care about."

"Heh, right. Whatever."

"Besides, Lu Ten is rough on the outside…. But he's very sweet and gentle…. You don't know him like I do. He doesn't want anyone to know him on the inside because he doesn't want them to think he's weak, or unable to be the fire lord one day. He doesn't want people to judge him."

"Yeah, I really care so much about him." Rei rolled his eyes. "On your way out, tell Lana I need her help."

"Why?"

"Is that any of your business? No, now just do that."

Yue stood up awkwardly. "Um…. I'm glad you aren't dead…."

"Yeah, whatever."

Yue left, not even glancing back at him, she just left. All day, Yue didn't say a word to Lana. Unfortunately, Tsumi was at the infirmary, so she told Rin and Bera everything that happened, and thus, it got around to everyone, including Lana, who did go to see Rei.

"You did what now?" Yue stared, shocked, when Rin and Bera told them.

"I don't get it…." Kaya said. "What's so bad about Lana going to see Rei?"

"Do you realize what this means? First he targeted me, and now he's going to do the same thing to Lana."

"Are you jealous?" Lu Ten muttered. Yue turned to him, confused.

"What did you say?" She tilted her head innocently.

"Nothing…."

"I didn't tell her that Rei wanted to see her because I didn't want her to be hurt."

"What he does doesn't concern you anymore, Yue."

"I have to take care of this…." Yue got up and left. Lu Ten sighed.

"It's like she isn't even back yet…." He watched her hurry out.

"She still feels responsible," Kaya shrugged. "Don't worry, just keep treating her with love and affection. These things take time. You have to be patient. Oh, that's right, I'm talking to you…." She smirked. Haku held back his laughter. Lu Ten glared at them.

"I can be patient."

"Ha okay. I'd like to see that." Kaya smirked.

"I can be patient. For Yue."

"Oh, I see."

"Rei," Yue rushed into the infirmary. Rei sighed, turning toward her.

"What? Can't stay away?"

"I won't let you use Lana the way you used me."

"I believe that's Lana's decision. You know, she's even dumber and more naïve than you are. This will work out way better than it did with you. Also, she's so desperate that she will do anything for me without me even threatening her like I had to with you."

"Rei…. Please, what does this do for you?"

"It's just what I do. Forget it. Leave me alone, Yue. And you know what, I won't forget this. I will not let you get away with doing this to me."

Yue just left, shaking her head.

"Hey," Lu Ten was waiting outside the infirmary for her.

"Oh…. Hi…."

"Are you okay?"

"He didn't learn anything from what happened…. I don't know what to do…." Yue looked away from him as her eyes filled with tears. Lu Ten wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not your fight, anymore…. You don't have to worry about that…."

"Yes, I do, Lu Ten…. I can't let him hurt someone else…."

"Yue…."

"I have to do something…. But, I just don't know what to do…."

"Do whatever you think you have to do, Yue…. And I'll be here for you, no matter what…."

Yue looked up at him. "Thank you, Lu Ten…." He smiled slightly, then gently kissed her.

Yue wasn't at dinner that night. When Kaya and Haku asked Lu Ten where she might be, he looked away and shrugged.

"The world is going to end!" Rin and Bera sat down with Haku, Kaya, and Lu Ten.

"Why?" Kaya asked, sighing.

"Kara told us that Wena said that Tsumi over heard something in the infirmary. Apparently, Rei broke up with Lana after only a few hours," Rin said.

"That's great," Lu Ten said. "That means he's finally learning that he can't just use people like that."

"Oh, that's not all." Bera said. "Then, Ling told Lee who told Rin that Peng was in the infirmary at that time, too."

"And he saw Yue in there," Rin continued. "And well, she begged Rei to take her back."

"SHE DID WHAT?" Lu Ten, Kaya, and Haku were all on their feet, staring in disbelief. Rin and Bera exchanged glances.

"That's what Peng told Ling, and what Ling told Lee, and what Lee told me."

But Lu Ten was already on his way to the infirmary, where Yue sat next to Rei.

"Yue," Lu Ten took a deep breath. Rei smirked.

"Please, Lu Ten…." Yue said, not looking at him. "Rei needs me now more than ever…."

"I told you that she wouldn't last a day without me." Rei smirked.

"Why, Yue? After all that?" Lu Ten ignored Rei. Yue looked up at him seriously.

"This is where I'm needed most…."

"No, it's not, Yue! He doesn't need you. He never has, and he never will. He wants to use you, that's all."

"I know…. And, I accept that."

"Why, Yue? Why would you do that?"

"Because I need to…. You are okay with that, aren't you…?" There was pleading in Yue's eyes. Lu Ten sighed, nodding.

"I'm watching you…." Lu Ten glared at Rei and sat down in another chair, glaring and crossing his arms.

"What? Leave me alone!" Rei glared.

"I just want to make sure my good friend Rei is alright," Lu Ten smirked darkly. Yue smiled slightly at him. When they had to leave the infirmary, Lu Ten walked out with Yue, his arm around her shoulders.

"If I stay with him…." Yue began, "then he can't hurt anyone else."

"But then he'll keep hurting you."

"No, he won't. Because his threats mean nothing to me, now. What can he do to me in his current state?"

"Ah, I see. Kaya and Haku have been getting to you?"

"I'm really sorry, Lu Ten…. I should have told you…."

"I understand, Yue…. I just hate seeing you hurt and abused…. You of all people don't deserve that."

"I really just want things to go back to how they were before Rei ever came." Yue sighed, reaching into her bag, pulling out Aki.

"I don't think I can handle you being with him, Yue."

"Why…? I told you that I won't fall for his threats."

"I know, and I believe that, Yue…. But I can't stand seeing you unhappy. And you aren't happy with him."

"I won't be happy with anyone…." Yue said softly.

"What?" Lu Ten gave her a curious look. She blushed, looking downward.

"Because…. I don't think I can be happy unless I'm with you…."

Lu Ten blushed, smiling slightly, tightening his hold on her. Yue smiled timidly.

"You are so cute."

Yue blushed, glancing up at Lu Ten.

"Please, Yue, we can think of something else to keep Rei from doing this to anyone…."

"I think this is the only way…. But if you think of something else…."

"Oh, I have a couple ideas…." Lu Ten smirked darkly.


	19. Chapter 19:  Resolving the Problem

The Next Generation

A/N: _Sorry it took so long to get posted and junk. I literally worked all weekend, and it was painful. But here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think, thanks TEAM KAZOR!_

Chapter 19: Resolving the Problem

The next day, Kaya begged Yue not to go to the infirmary.

"NO!" Kaya clung to Yue's arm. "You can't go! I'll die!"

"You will not…." Yue sighed. "I have to do this…."

"No, you don't!"

"I won't let him hurt anyone else!" Yue said sternly, pulling her arm away from Kaya.

"Is that the only reason you are doing this?" Kaya glared. Yue nodded.

"Believe me, Kaya, it's nothing more than that…. I can't handle him hurting someone because I allowed him to by not taking their place."

"You are impossible…."

"Don't worry…. Lu Ten said that he was thinking of something to get Rei to stop treating people like this."

"Well then, if Lu Ten is thinking of a way to protect you, then I'm sure it will work." Kaya smirked. Yue blushed.

"I'll see you at breakfast…." Yue blushed as she left. She went to the infirmary, where Rei was nowhere to be found. Yue looked around frantically.

"TSUMI!" Yue ran up to her nervously. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Tsumi tilted her head, her eyes sparkling curiously.

"Rei! Where is he? He can't walk, so where did he go?"

"I don't know…." Tsumi looked around. "He was in here last night…."

"I know…. So, you don't know where he is?"

"No. But I can find out!" Tsumi smirked. "Why? I heard you two are back together…."

"No, Tsumi, you told everyone that we are back together. Then you heard it…."

"Right. Anyway, how's it going now?"

"I have to go…."

"Ask Rin and Bera!" Tsumi waved as Yue left hurriedly. She rushed to Lu Ten, who sat with Haku and Kaya at their table.

"What did you do?" Yue asked, staring seriously at Lu Ten. He looked from her to Haku, then to Kaya, then back to Yue.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't act like you're so innocent. I know you had to have done something! You told me you would!"

"Um…. Would you mind explaining what exactly you are talking about?"

"Rei is gone!"

Haku and Kaya exchanged pleased glances. Lu Ten kept a neutral expression as he stood up and took Yue's hands in his. She blushed.

"Everything I do is for you, Yue…. I would never do anything to hurt or betray you."

Yue didn't say anything, she was entranced by Lu Ten's golden eyes, full of sincerity.

"I know why you agreed to continue your relationship with Rei. But I also know that you were very unhappy, and wanted desperately to find a way out of it. So, I made sure that you could get out without anyone else suffering."

"Lu Ten," Kaya said, "what did you do?"

"Did you kill him?" Haku said excitedly.

"I am not Azula…." Lu Ten muttered, glaring at them, then returning his full attention to Yue. "He is no longer a student here."

Yue opened her mouth, but Lu Ten held up his hand to stop her from talking.

"I have sent him to a place where he can learn to control his bending, but will not be able to hurt anyone." Lu Ten smiled slightly. Yue slowly smiled. Then she hugged him, holding on tightly.

"Aw!" Kaya and Haku laughed.

"I kinda wish you would have killed him, though…." Kaya muttered. Haku nodded.

"Well…." Yue said, pulling away from Lu Ten. "I think I'll change into my old clothes…. I don't really like the newer ones…." Yue rushed off. Lu Ten sat down, sort of dazed.

"Where'd you send him!" Haku and Kaya demanded.

"Heh." Lu Ten smirked. "Somewhere he'll learn his lesson. He'll be used and controlled, just like how he used and controlled my precious Yue."

"Where?" They whined.

"That is for me to know, and you to not."

"Come on!" Kaya whimpered. "You can't do that to me! I am the Avatar's daughter, and I will go all Avatar state on your fire prince butt!"

"You are not the Avatar, so you can't go Avatar state." Lu Ten said.

"Well…." Kaya glanced at Haku, who shrugged. "Tell me! I'm her cousin! I need to know!"

"Fine, I sent him to the coal mines. He's in a wheelchair like Teo."

"You sent him there?" Kaya stared.

"I didn't know you had it in you to do something like that…." Haku said.

"I couldn't let him keep hurting Yue like that. What would you have me do?" Lu Ten said coldly.

"Kill him."

"Yes, because that would be so much more noble." Lu Ten rolled his eyes.

"Well," Haku said. "He is more of a torture guy than a murder guy…."

"Yeah, I think deep down, Yue's a torture fan, too." Kaya added.

"I know that she is." Lu Ten said lightly. "Remember when Shun got hurt in a swordfight, and Yue wanted him to suffer the pain of a thousand icy daggers being thrust into his body? She's a gentle spirit, but when something she cares about is threatened…. She will show do mercy."

"Who will show no mercy?" Yue asked, sitting down, now donning her usual clothes, Aki jumping into her lap.

"No one!" Haku and Kaya said, smiling nervously.

"You," Lu Ten said, glaring at Kaya and Haku. "You will go to any length to protect those who are important to you."

"Oh…." Yue looked away, blushing. Lu Ten put an arm around her shoulders.

"I like that, though."

Yue bit her bottom lip, glancing at Lu Ten, who was smiling gently at her.

"Um, Lu Ten, did you happen to send Rei to the coal mines?"

"Why would you ask that?" Lu Ten looked away from her.

"Because, well, that's what I would do. If I had the connections, that is."

"You would?" Lu Ten asked. Yue nodded.

"After all, he deserves that, doesn't he?"

Lu Ten smiled and nodded.

"Aw, they are so perfect together!" Kaya and Haku said, laughing. Lu Ten and Yue blushed.

"Oh, hey, Kaya, I am talking to my dad and uncle again today. I'll try to get Ginto in again."

"Really?" Kaya looked away. "Thanks, that'd be great. You know what, I have to go…." Kaya got up and left. Haku gave her a curious look, but didn't go after her.

"Why's your dad coming on a random Thursday?" Haku asked.

"I don't know." Lu Ten shrugged.

"Hey," Haku poked Kaya during their last class. "We going to listen in tonight?"

Kaya glanced at the teacher, who was writing on the board, then considered this.

"I'm not sure," Kaya said. "I mean, I don't want to get caught."

Haku stared at her. "Whoa, Kaya, are you okay?"

Kaya nodded. "I just don't want anything to go wrong because things are going so well with Lu Ten and Yue."

"That is so not you, Kaya. You are the optimist of the group. I can't believe that you are lying to me."

"What?"

"Have you forgotten that I can tell?" Haku smirked. "So, come on, Kaya, it's me."

"I prefer not to." Kaya smirked.

At dinner, Kaya was absent.

"Where's my cousin?" Yue asked nervously. Haku shrugged.

"I think there's something wrong with her," he said nervously. "She doesn't seem to be herself today. I asked if she wanted us to eavesdrop, and she said no."

Yue and Lu Ten exchanged concerned glances.

"I have to go talk to her." Yue got up, but Lu Ten grabbed her hand.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" He muttered. Yue blushed, then leaned down and kissed Lu Ten on the cheek before hurrying off to find Kaya.

"Hey," Yue said, drawing Kaya's attention as she climbed onto the roof.

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"I'm your cousin, Kaya. I know you."

Kaya smiled. Yue sat down next to her.

"So, what's up?" Yue asked. "You've been kind of off all day. No eavesdropping? Come on, you know you want to."

"I don't know, Yue. It's not simple anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were with Rei, who were you thinking about being with?"

"Um, I thought we were talking about you."

"Right, well, you know I've been writing Ginto since we met."

"Yeah, I know. And you'd love for him to come here."

Kaya didn't say anything.

"You would love for him to come here, wouldn't you?" Yue nudged her.

"I thought I would. But, well, lately, it hasn't been how it used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not feeling it anymore. I feel like it was just an infatuation, nothing real. Just, maybe, filling a void that I didn't know was there."

"This is really not sounding like you at all, Kaya."

"I know, which is why it scares me so much. I don't want Ginto to come here. Because I don't want him to think I feel a certain way about him when I don't."

"You know that sooner or later, you are going to have to tell him how you really feel."

Kaya took Aki out of Yue's lap and pet him absentmindedly. "I know."

"How did you realize that you weren't into Ginto like you thought?"

"Because I realized I was in love with someone else. And it has been the hardest thing I have ever dealt with, Yue."

"I know. Love hurts, even when you don't realize it. But honestly, even when it does hurt, love has a strange way of taking away all your worries, fears, and pain."

"That doesn't make much sense."

"That's because it's love, Kaya. If it made sense, it wouldn't be love. So, who have you realized that you're in love with?"

Kaya looked at Yue seriously.


	20. Chapter 20:  Surprises

The Next Generation

Chapter 20: Surprises

"Seriously?" Yue stared at Kaya, shocked. Kaya nodded, and Aki leapt back into Yue's lap.

"You have to let him know."

"How can I? It could ruin my life."

"How could it ruin your life? That doesn't make any sense."

"You said it yourself, Yue. Love doesn't make any sense."

"I don't think you understand, Kaya. Your situation is not like mine. Why won't you tell him?"

"Because I don't want to!" Kaya stood up, looking away from her. "I like things the way they are. I don't want anything to change."

Yue stared at her. "I'm sorry, Kaya, I just wanted to help…."

"Well, maybe I don't want any help because I don't really need any. I want things to stay how they are."

"You can try to make that happen, but you know it's going to become more and more impossible."

"Yeah, I know." Kaya sighed.

"You aren't off to a good start. Let's go eat."

"Right." They climbed down and went to the dining hall, rejoining Haku and Lu Ten.

"What was that all about?" Haku asked, smiling. Kaya smirked, not saying anything. Yue bit her lip and didn't say anything, either.

"Hey," Kaya said after a while. "You're right, Haku. Meet me in the hall when Lu Ten leaves to talk to his family."

Haku smirked. "I knew you would want to!"

"Just don't get caught." Yue said nervously.

That night, Lu Ten and Haku left the boys' dorms at the same time, Haku stopping where Kaya stood, but Lu Ten just shaking his head as he passed.

"Why'd you say no earlier?" Haku asked as he and Kaya headed for Iroh's room. Kaya smirked.

"That's for me to know."

"I thought I was your best friend." Haku sighed, a bit hurt. Kaya frowned.

"You are my best friend, Haku, but there are some things that a girl has to keep to herself."

"Like what?" Haku's eyes sparkled curiously. Kaya looked away from him, a slight smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Haku, but this is one of those embarrassing girl things."

"Fine, I'll drop it. For now." He smirked and they finally reached Iroh's door, Kaya air bending them up to the gargoyle, and Haku earth bending their peep hole.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked quietly. Kaya's arm was around him to keep him from falling, as she had done before. She nodded.

"Your heart's beating kind of fast."

"Sh, I can't hear." Kaya said, leaning closer to the hole.

"I already told you, Lu Ten," Zuko sighed. "Ginto cannot come because he is not a bender."

"Speaking of benders, Lu Ten," Iroh said, sipping some tea. "You wouldn't happen to have any knowledge of what happened to Rei, the young earth bender who got hurt a couple days ago, would you?"

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Rei was hurt by fire. He said that he had an accident with the fire place. His legs and lower torso were badly burned. He will no longer be able to walk. But then last night, he mysteriously disappeared."

"Why would you have anything to do with this, Lu Ten?"

"Rei was in a relationship with Yue, Sokka and Suki's daughter."

"I don't know." Lu Ten shrugged. "How's mom?"

"Pregnant," Zuko said, smiling a bit.

"Is that why you wanted to see me?" Lu Ten stared.

"Yeah, pretty much. You're going to have a little brother or sister!"

"Wow…. A baby…. Yue loves babies…."

"What does Yue have to do with it?"

"Huh? Nothing, just sayin'. How's her family? She's wondering, I'm sure."

"Sokka and Suki are currently visiting the island of Kiyoshi, where Suki is reuniting with some of the other warriors there. And Shun is planning on visiting soon, too. But he doesn't want Yue to know. He wants it to be a surprise."

"She'll love that. Well, it's been fun, but I need to get to bed. This is a school night, after all." Lu Ten said goodnight and left, looking up at Kaya and Haku as he did, and shrugged. Kaya sighed in relief.

"You don't really want Ginto here anymore, do you?" Haku asked as he and Kaya headed back to the dorms. Kaya smirked.

"You know, he's not a bender. He really doesn't belong here. I mean, how inferior would he feel coming here? It would be like Uncle Sokka!"

"Wow, I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Yeah, so I'm glad he can't come."

"Yeah, well, see you tomorrow!" Haku ran off, since they had reached the girls' dorms.

"Well," Yue said when Kaya got to their room. "I finished moving in!"

"Great! What are you going to do with all those clothes?"

"Send them to Shun so he can give them to the poor people he works with."

"That'll be nice."

"Yeah. So, what'd you find out?"

"There is no chance of Ginto coming here. And Lu Ten's gonna be a big brother!"

"Aw! I love babies!" Yue stroked Aki.

"Yeah, he knows." Kaya smirked. They went to bed. The next day went on as it had before Rei had come.

Saturday came, and since Rei was gone, Lu Ten took over the job of laundry, and Lee, who usually dusted, also swept, since they were both pretty much the same for him.

"Why did you take over the laundry?" Yue asked timidly. "Not that I have a problem with it or anything, but I just wanted to know because it can't really be that easy for you."

"I only picked this because I want to be able to spend time with you." Lu Ten said, smiling slightly. Yue blushed, smiling.

"So, what is with Kaya?"

"She's just a little bit….confused, I guess you could say. It's not easy being her."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "It must be so hard to be a rich girl who is one of the only few air benders with almost complete freedom."

"She comes off as being really irresponsible and carefree, but honestly, sometimes she only acts like that to hide her true feelings. She's really a deep person with complex emotions."

"I can't see her like that."

"Because she doesn't like people to see her that way, especially you and Haku."

"What makes us so much different?"

"Well, you wouldn't understand. It's kind of a girl thing."

"Oh, so it's a secret?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You're coming with us tomorrow, aren't you?" Yue asked Kaya that night. Kaya thought for a moment.

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do if you stay here?"

"You know, cause some trouble, do some stuff."

"Alone?"

"No, Haku is staying, too."

"No, he isn't. Lu Ten said that Haku was coming with us."

"What? He didn't say anything."

"Um, he probably didn't think he'd have to. He probably thought you were coming, too."

"I'm not really into the whole going into town scene."

"You're going to be here all alone."

"No, I'll just come with you guys. I would kind of like to see what's so great about going into town."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come with us. I'm sure we'll have a good time. And maybe you can finally-"

"No, Yue. I told you, I am not telling anyone anything." Kaya glared. "I will wait until he says something first."

"That won't work, Kaya, and you know it."

"I know. That's the point." Kaya smirked.

"This is going to eat you up inside, you know. Until you tell him, you are going to suffer like you have never suffered before."

Kaya rolled her eyes and they went to bed. The next morning, after breakfast, Yue, Lu Ten, Kaya, and Haku headed into town with the other students.

"Kaya!" Ginto ran up to her, throwing his arms around her.

"Ginto…." Kaya said nervously. "What are you doing here…?"

"I really missed you, and you said that on Sundays, you get to come here! So I thought I'd come see you!" Ginto smiled. Kaya glanced at Yue, who shrugged. Haku frowned slightly.

"Right," Kaya said. "Well, let's go….do….something. Coming, Yue!"

Kaya grabbed Yue's arm and led her into an alley.

"What am I going to do!" Kaya said desperately.

"Tell the truth, maybe?" Yue suggested.

"How can I do that? I can't hurt someone's feelings!"

"Yes, you can. Just tell him that being away from him has made you think of some things, and, that, maybe what you thought you were feeling wasn't really what you were feeling."

"I'm not a sensitive type, Yue. Not like you. I'm a free spirit, a radical, a wild child! I can't just do that."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, then."

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Kaya leapt up onto a roof and started running from roof to roof, back toward the school.

"Where'd Kaya go?" Ginto and Haku asked when Yue rejoined them.

"She was feeling a little overwhelmed," Yue said, glancing nervously at Haku. "So she went back to our room."

"I should go see if she's okay," Haku said, heading back toward the school. Ginto grabbed his arm.

"No, I think I should go. After all, maybe I shouldn't have arrived unannounced." Ginto left. Haku glared after him.

"Who does he think he is? I'm Kaya's best friend…."

"Then, maybe you should make sure he knows that." Yue said lightly. Lu Ten glanced at her curiously. Haku nodded, catching up to Ginto, trapping his feet in rock, glaring.


	21. Chapter 21:  Kaya's Secret

The Next Generation

Chapter 21: Kaya's Secret

"Hey!" Ginto struggled to release his feet from the earth around them.

"If anyone gets to find out what's been bugging Kaya, it'll be me!" Haku smiled.

"Who are you to her?"

"Her best friend!" Haku smiled, walking past Ginto. Yue pulled some water from a canteen and used it to cut through the rock, freeing Ginto.

"I don't get it," Ginto looked in the direction Haku had gone. "Why is she so protective of Kaya?"

"First of all," Lu Ten sighed. "Haku is a boy, not a girl. Second of all, he takes after his mother. He's possessive, even if he doesn't come off that way at first. He sees Kaya's problems and secrets as his domain."

"And Kaya trusts him." Yue added. "And with the way they both are, it's important to let them have their space."

"But I'm love her." Ginto said. Yue blushed a bit, looking away from him.

"You know, maybe we should just go to the book store and you can take your parents some gifts!" Yue said quickly, leading the way to the bookstore, dragging Lu Ten behind her, Ginto following awkwardly.

"What's up?" Lu Ten whispered when he was alone with Yue in an isle in the book store. Ginto was a few isles over. Yue looked around nervously.

"Kaya doesn't really feel that way about Ginto anymore. She was relieved when Ginto couldn't come here because she didn't want to have to hurt him."

"How could she suddenly know that?" Lu Ten asked, shocked.

"She realized that she had feelings for someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't say anything, and now I've already said too much." Yue shook her head.

"Come on, Yue, you can trust me. And Kaya should be able to trust me, too. We grew up together. We're practically siblings."

Yue gave him a serious look. "Don't say that."

"Fine, but I won't even act like I know. And I can get rid of Ginto without him thinking it has anything to do with Kaya. I can get Ginto to break it off with Kaya, even, if she wants. But I just have to know."

Yue looked around again, then sighed.

Haku joined Kaya on the roof of the school.

"Hey, what was that about?" Haku asked, smiling. Kaya glanced at him, sighing.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Liar. It's not nothing. But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're a guy, Haku."

"So what? I'm your best friend, right?" Haku nudged her. Kaya smiled and nodded.

"I guess it's just complicated, is all. After all, I wanted Lu Ten to get him to come so badly, and then I was fine when it failed. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Ginto's feelings or anything."

"You know, I would say the truth, if I was Yue. But honestly, you know me better than that." Haku smiled a bit deviously.

"Ah, I like that look." Kaya smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me," Lu Ten said, staring at Yue in total shock.

"No, I'm not. That's what she told me." Yue said quietly.

"I've known her longer than anyone, and I would never have guessed that."

"I know. So what are we going to do?"

"Well, this does complicate things a bit more, but I guess what we have to do is convince Ginto that Kaya isn't who he thinks she is, but without hurting him."

"We have to think of some negative personality traits…."

"Well, she's impulsive and reckless, and has no sense of responsibility. She has very little self control and she can't keep her nose out of other people's business. She likes to cause trouble."

"I meant we would have to make up some things that would repel him. I'm pretty sure Ginto knows all that about her, and that's probably a big part of her appeal."

"There you are," Ginto turned down the aisle Lu Ten and Yue were hiding in.

"Here, Yue," Lu Ten shoved a random book into Yue's arms. "This is the book Kaya wanted."

Yue looked down at the book.

"What is it?" Ginto asked curiously.

"The History of Ba Sing Se?" Yue looked up at Lu Ten skeptically.

"Seriously?" Ginto frowned. "I thought she didn't like that kind of stuff."

"No, she is really into it." Lu Ten nodded. "She loves boring stuff."

"She's into boring things? I thought she was fun."

"Yeah, if you think history and um, manners and stuff is fun."

Yue gave Lu Ten another skeptical look. He shrugged a little.

"Well, if Kaya likes those things, then I'm sure they aren't as lame as I thought." Ginto considered. Yue and Lu Ten hung their heads in failure.

"Wait!" Yue said quickly. "We better get the, uh, stuff that Kaya wanted!"

"Right!" Lu Ten said, then gave Yue a curious look.

"You know, the stuff. The, uh, silk napkins!"

"Silk napkins?" Ginto asked. "I thought Kaya didn't like frilly stuff like that."

"No way," Yue said as they headed to another shop. "She has to have everything a particular way. As her cousin, I have to tell you that she is very high maintenance. And she deserves it, too."

"High maintenance? But she seemed so laid back."

"She seems that way," Lu Ten said quickly. "But I've known her since we were kids, and she's always demanded the best of everything."

"I don't think I can do that for her."

"What?" Yue and Lu Ten exchanged glances, satisfied.

"Maybe we just come from different worlds. It must just not be meant to be." Ginto sighed. Lu Ten and Yue smiled slightly.

"Which is just the more reason for me to work harder." Ginto smiled.

"What?" Yue asked, glancing nervously at Lu Ten.

"I just have to work harder at giving her all the things she needs and wants. I mean, what kind of person would I be if I gave up on her that easily?"

As if on cue, Haku and Kaya appeared.

"Kaya!" Ginto hugged her again. Lu Ten and Yue shrugged. Kaya glanced at Haku.

"Kaya, I just want you to know that I don't care if you aren't the person I thought you were," Ginto told her, smiling. "I will always care about you."

"Yeah," Haku said, stepping between Ginto and Kaya. "I don't think that's gonna work. See, I'm Kaya's best friend, which means that anything you have to say to her, has to go through me first."

Ginto gave him a skeptical look. "That doesn't make any sense…."

"Actually, yes, it does. You see, I can't risk someone saying something utterly useless or foolish to her. She's the Avatar's daughter. Do you realize how much responsibility goes along with being in any form of relationship with her?"

"Um, what are you talking about?" Ginto glanced back at Lu Ten and Yue, who nodded seriously, then smirked when he turned back to Haku.

"You see, you may have thought that Kaya was just like any other girl, free territory," Haku said nonchalantly. "No offense, Yue."

"None taken," Yue said.

"But not Kaya. No, see, with Kaya, there are rules and regulations. First rule, you must be able to bend at least one element."

"Um, I'm not a bender, though…." Ginto said awkwardly.

"You know," Kaya said, putting a hand on Haku's shoulder. "This isn't really necessary…."

"Hush, Kaya!" Haku said harshly. "Your father made me swear that as your best friend, I would always make sure that you were treated correctly and as you so deserved."

"But, doesn't she deserve to be happy?" Ginto offered. Haku glared at him.

"I know Kaya better than anyone, and I know what will make her happy."

"Okay, I don't remember you being like this when I first met Kaya."

"That's because I wasn't her best friend yet back then."

"Okay then. Kaya, I'm sorry, but if this is how it's going to be, then I don't think it will work out."

"He's says it won't work." Haku said, turning to Kaya.

"Yes, Haku, I heard him. I'm sorry, Ginto. I hope we can still be friends?"

"Yes, I would like that." Ginto smiled. "Well then, I guess I better go." Ginto hesitantly left.

"Wow, Haku, that was….a bit over the top." Lu Ten said. Yue nodded in agreement.

"Hey, it worked," Haku smirked, Kaya put an arm around Haku's shoulders, also smirking.

"Better than our plan."

"Yeah," Yue nodded. "We tried telling him you were a boring spoiled princess brat, but he just said that he'd do anything you want."

"Well, then it's a good thing we had our own plan." Kaya laughed. "It was really Haku's idea. The whole overbearing super protective best friend bit was genius. No one wants to deal with that!"

"So," Yue asked cautiously. "Did you tell him?"

Kaya shot her a little glare, then turned to Haku.

"See, Haku, here's the thing…. You already know that I am not into Ginto like I was and all that whole thing."

"Yeah," Haku tilted his head, smiling cutely. Kaya blushed and glanced back at Yue and Lu Ten, who both nodded, smiling encouragingly.

"You told him?" Kaya asked.

"Don't change the subject, Kaya!" Yue said, blushing and looking away.

"Yeah," Haku agreed. "Don't change the subject. I want to know what you were gonna say. I may be able to tell if someone is lying, but I'm not psychic."

"Right…." Kaya turned back to him. "See, the thing is, I realize I am in love with someone else…."

Haku blushed a little bit. "Really…? Um, and who would this someone else be?"

"Well, it's-"


	22. Chapter 22:  Important Announcement

The Next Generation

Chapter 22: Important Announcement

"Hey, guys!" Kaya sat down joyfully at her usual table in the dining hall. Lu Ten, Yue, and Haku were already seated there.

"Where have you been?" Haku asked curiously. Kaya sighed, looking downward woefully.

"What's wrong?" Yue asked, concerned.

"Well, you know that this week is Thanksgiving, right?" Kaya said.

"Yeah?" Lu Ten asked.

"Well, that's all fine and good, but there's one problem with that." Kaya smirked.

"What is it?" Haku asked eagerly.

"Well, you see, our author is really busy this week, so that means that a new chapter won't be posted till Sunday or Monday of next week!"

"What?" Haku stared. "That's outragious!"

"I know," Kaya sighed.

"Talk about a cliff hanger," Lu Ten shook his head.

"I know..." Yue sighed.

"So, I guess we'll be back after Thanksgiving!" Kaya smiled.

"Yeah!" Haku added. "Have a wonderful Holiday Season!"


	23. Chapter 23: The Big Reveal

The Next Generation

_A/N: Thank you, my loyal fans for being patient with me during the busy holiday season. I promise to warn you again whenever chapters will be in slow supply. Again, thank you for your patience and loyalty to my story and characters. I hope you enjoy this shocking and revealing chapter! =]  
Thousand smiles,  
ButterflyKai_

_P.S:_

_TEAM KAZOR! ;]_

Chapter 23: The Big Reveal

"Qui."

"Qui?" Haku tilted his head in confusion. "I don't think I know him…."

"You probably wouldn't. He's a water bender." Kaya sighed. Yue nodded.

"Lu Ten didn't know him either," Yue said.

"Well, how did you meet him?" Haku wondered, smiling.

"I didn't." Kaya sighed. "Not yet, at least. You see, he's not exactly my type, per say."

"He's a nerd, isn't he?"

"Maybe…. He doesn't have healing powers, but I did see him when Yue was in the infirmary. He is really proper and stuff like that. All the stuff you wouldn't expect me to go for."

"But that's just the thing! Opposites attract! Why do you think Yue and Lu Ten are together?"

Lu Ten and Yue both blushed, looking away from each other.

"I know that, but he's so not what I even thought I would like. And I know he would never like me. He's probably looking for someone stable and solid. I'm neither stable nor solid."

"You can say that again…." Lu Ten muttered. Yue smiled slightly in amusement. Kaya just smirked. Then she sighed.

"But I would like to talk to him."

"We can make that happen, Kaya!" Haku said cheerily. "Leave everything to me and Lu Ten!"

"What?" Lu Ten stared at him. "Don't drag me into this. I want no part of it."

"Come on! Don't worry!" Haku grabbed his arm and disappeared into the town, full of people.

"Don't you feel so much better, now that Haku knows?" Yue asked, smiling a bit. Kaya nodded.

"You have no idea how hard it is to hide things from him."

"At least you don't have to hide it anymore. And I know for a fact that he wouldn't have let you say anything if Rin and Bera were able to hear, so you're safe there, too."

"Yeah. I can only imagine the chaos that would result if they knew about this." Kaya smirked. "What do you think they are going to do?"

"Lu Ten doesn't want to be involved, but he does want to see you happy. And you know Haku better than anyone, shouldn't you know what he would do in this situation?"

"You would think that. But it's Haku. He could be doing anything. He could be setting up a date, or a trick, or anything!"

"Oh, I see…."

"Well, let's not waste our time thinking about it! Let's go find them!" Kaya laughed, grabbing her cousin's arm and dragging her around the town, searching for Haku and Lu Ten.

They went into every building, and even went on top of them, but there was no sign of the two. Kaya was disgruntled when the girls returned to the school for dinner.

"I hate surprises…." Kaya muttered, plopping into a chair.

"No, you don't." Yue sighed. "You hate waiting for them."

Kaya smirked.

"Long time no see!" Haku smiled, sitting next to his best friend. Lu Ten sat next to Yue, casually put an arm around her shoulders, causing both to blush slightly.

"Where have you been?" Kaya demanded. "I have been worried sick!"

"No you haven't." Haku smirked slyly. "I know something you don't know!" Haku sang. "And I'm not gonna tell you!"

"I swear, Haku, you better tell me, or I will have a little meeting with Rin and Bera about that night that Yue moved out!"

Haku smirked. "I know you are bluffing, love."

Kaya glared. "Gr. Fine then. You just better tell me!" She whined, pouting.

"I can't!"

"Well, tell me if you found him, at least."

"Yes, we found him. But I am so sworn to secrecy about what happened when we did, that if I told you even where we found him, my head will explode instantly."

"You lie!" Kaya gasped at Haku's serious tone and expression. He shook his head seriously. Yue glanced at Lu Ten, who rolled his eyes, sighing, letting her know that Haku was being unnecessarily dramatic.

"You have to wait until it attacks you from behind like a vicious beagle-beast to ready to pounce and remove the head of its prey."

"You've been reading again, haven't you?" Kaya asked, already knowing the answer. Haku smirked.

"Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't."

"I hate that!"

"When Haku reads?" Lu Ten asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, of course not." Kaya rolled her eyes. "Surprises."

"You don't hate surprises!" Haku laughed. "You hate waiting for them!"

"Technicalities." Kaya muttered, frowning. "This isn't fair, just tell me."

"I can't. I told you that I am sworn to secrecy about the events that occurred today." Haku said seriously. "My head may not explode-unless it's a full moon-but it is still an earth bender's word of honor."

"Fine." Kaya sighed. "I guess there is no breaking an earth bender's honor."

"Just learn to be patient, Kaya," Lu Ten said. "I was patient with the whole Yue situation, and that turned out great." Lu Ten smiled slightly at Yue, who smiled timidly, blushing.

"Yeah, first of all, you weren't exactly patient. You almost killed Rei, second of all, that's completely different because Yue actually likes you, and you both have liked each other since you were like, eight years old. He doesn't really know me at all."

"Don't be dramatic." Lu Ten sighed.

"Whatever, my dearest fire prince, you are simply unable to understand my excruciating emotion pain." Kaya laid her head on the table, covering it with her arms dramatically.

"Right, because I didn't watch helplessly as Yue was taken advantage of and abused." Lu Ten glared at her.

"Let's not talk about it," Yue said quietly.

"Sorry," Lu Ten smiled gently, kissing her forehead. Yue blushed.

"See!" Haku smiled, causing both Yue and Lu Ten to blush deeply, staring at him, embarrassed and confused.

"You two are so cute together! And it's so romantic!"

Yue and Lu Ten looked away from each other, but smiled very slightly, still blushing.

"You don't realize how the little things like that are so sweet and how girls really love that."

"Um…. What does that have to do with anything?" Lu Ten asked.

"I WANT WHAT YOU HAVE!" Kaya said, standing up, glaring seriously at Lu Ten and Yue. The whole room got quiet, and everyone was looking at Kaya, whose sudden outburst had drawn unwanted attention.

"A muffin!" Haku smiled, grabbing a muffin from Yue's plate, holding it toward Kaya, who suddenly seemed to realize what had happened.

"Right." Kaya said, sitting down, taking the muffin. Everyone slowly began to resume their activity.

"You mean that you want a relationship?" Yue asked quietly, knowing that Rin and Bera would be paying extra close attention now.

"Not just a relationship," Kaya sighed. "One like yours. You two understand each other, and you care for each other. You make each other happy, and you do cute little things that make the other happy and feel good. I mean, I love my life pretty much, but it would be nice to have someone care about you in a romantic way like that."

Yue patted her cousin's hand comfortingly, and Kaya smiled slightly at her.

The next day, after classes, Haku, Lu Ten, Yue, and Kaya were in the library, as they usually are. Lu Ten and Yue were reading, and Haku and Kaya were softly discussing something that was surely going to be chaotic and/or destructive.

A tall, skinny, pale boy with disheveled light brown hair and dull blue eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses approached the table cautiously. Haku smirked slightly, not at what Kaya had said, but at the boy, whom no one else had noticed.

Lu Ten looked up for a second, seeing him, and then nudged Yue, who also looked up at the boy curiously. Kaya noticed them staring at something behind her and she sighed, turning around, then staring herself.

"Hi," the boy said in a dull voice that was a bit higher than that of other boys his age. "Can I sit here?" He gestured to the empty chair at the table. Kaya didn't react at all.

"Sure," Haku smiled kindly. "The more the merrier!"

The boy sat down awkwardly between Kaya and Yue. Kaya kept staring, expressionless.

"Um, I don't think we've ever really met," he said, glancing at the girls on either side of him. "I'm Qui…."

"You're a water bender," Yue said kindly, "You are always off on your own. I'm sorry that we've never had the chance to meet before."

"Right, well, I find that while some of our fellow water benders are socializing, I am using my time more efficiently by meditating and practicing."

"Oh." Yue glanced uncomfortably at Lu Ten, who shrugged.

"But I know that you are Yue. My roommate is Peng, who I am sure you have seen. He is good friends with Lee, who I am sure you know is Rin's twin brother. And I am sure you know that Rin is the school gossip."

"Yeah!" Haku smiled. Kaya was still staring.

"The fields of baskets are going to explode. Please excuse me." Kaya said seriously, standing up and leaving.

"That was odd," Qui adjusted his glasses on his face. Yue glanced from him to Lu Ten.

"I better go see if she's okay." Yue got up and went off in search of her cousin.

"Kaya?" Yue found Kaya in the far corner of the library, sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Are you okay?" Yue sat down next to her, hugging her.

"I finally get a chance to meet him and talk to him, and the only thing I can do is say that a field of baskets is going to explode?"

"It's okay, Kaya." Yue said comfortingly. "It's just one time. No one can judge any person on just a single, short meeting. And besides, if he does judge you solely on one isolated event, then he doesn't deserve your concern."

"He's so….different. And I guess that's one of the reasons I like him so much. I don't want him to think I'm some kind of weirdo. It's one thing to be different, it's another to be insane."

"Don't worry, Kaya, I'm right here for you. And so are Lu Ten and Haku."

"You're right." Kaya smiled, hugging Yue. "Thanks, cuz."

Yue smiled, and they went back to the table.


	24. Chapter 24:  Interests

The Next Generation

Chapter 24: Interests

"Sorry about that!" Kaya said, smiling widely, blushing a bit, as she took her seat between Qui and Haku. "I had been reading a book, and that was one of the chapter titles."

"Really?" Qui asked, intrigued. "What book was it?"

"It was just some stupid kids' book. I can't remember the title. Really, it was just a book I was reading to occupy some time and stuff like that!"

Haku gave Kaya a suspicious smile.

"Anyway, Qui! So you're a water bender?" Kaya asked, the hint of a blush still warming her cheeks.

"Yes, I am. And you are Kaya, one of the only two air benders at this school, and one of the only three in the world. You are the daughter of the Avatar."

"Um, yeah," Kaya squirmed, a bit uncomfortably, but keeping a slight smile on her face. "So, you know who we are, but we really don't know who you are."

"I am Qui. I am from the Northern Water Tribe, where my father is one of the highest ranking soldiers."

"Your dad is a soldier?" Lu Ten asked, a little surprised. Qui turned to him, nodding.

"I know who you are," Qui nodded, adjusting his glasses unnecessarily. "You are Lu Ten, the fire prince."

"Well, yeah, but that isn't that much of a secret. I met you yesterday, remember?"

"Yes, but you didn't introduce yourself. Only Haku did, and even then, he didn't mention that he is Haku Bei Fong, the son of Toph Bei Fong, arguably the best earth bender in the world."

"Oh, there is no argument!" Haku smiled proudly. "My mom is the best!"

"Yes, well, in any case, it was rather kind of you to invite me to join you this afternoon."

"Well, you always seem alone, and everyone needs a friend!"

"I see."

That evening, Qui also sat with them at dinner.

"I have to go do a thing," Kaya said awkwardly, halfway through dinner. She grabbed Yue's wrist and led her into the hall.

"What do I do?" Kaya asked desperately. Yue gave her an apologetic look.

"I don't know…. I've never been in this type of situation before."

"Come on, Yue! I need to know what to do!"

"Um, I guess start out by just being friends. Then I guess you should let him know that you like him more than that."

"Wow, you know, for being a timid little bunny, you really give okay advice."

"Um, thank you?"

"I mean, that actually sounds like it could be an effective plan of action." Kaya smiled slyly.

"Um, okay? Do you mind if we go back in there, now?"

"Why?" Kaya smirked. "Do you miss Lu Ten already?"

Yue blushed, looking away from Kaya. "No, I left Aki in there cuz I didn't know you were going to drag me out."

"Ha, whatever." Kaya led the way back to their table.

"Everything okay?" Lu Ten asked as the girls sat back down. Yue sighed, nodding.

"So, Qui, you are the new member of the group," Kaya said, smiling, blushing a tiny bit. "We all know each other pretty well, but we don't know you all that well. Why don't you tell us about some of the stuff you are interested in?"

Qui cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses. "I like to read."

"What do you read?"

"Anything. Mostly classical works by authors that no one really knows. I also enjoy studying the styles of other elements, and their cultures."

"Wow, that's very interesting."

"Most people think it's boring."

"I don't." Kaya sighed, smiling.

"Most people think it's boring because it is," Haku muttered to Lu Ten, who nodded. Yue sighed.

That night, Kaya was humming as she entered her and Yue's room.

"You are happy, huh?" Yue smiled. Kaya smirked.

"I feel really good about everything that happened today!"

"Because of Qui?"

"Maybe." Kaya smirked. "Do you realize that he spent the whole afternoon with us?"

"Yes, I did notice that."

"Do you think he'll spend the day with us tomorrow, too?" Kaya plopped onto her bed, putting her hands behind her head and sighing. "Didn't you see how his eyes sparkle?"

"Um, no, not really." Yue said, a little awkwardly.

"Well, you just weren't looking. And he's so smart. And it really is cool that he has an interest in different cultures, don't you think?"

"That's really boring how he likes different cultures and junk," Haku sighed, falling onto his bed. Lu Ten was laying in his own bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess it depends on the person," Lu Ten said, sighing. "After all, you think it's boring, but you are the son of an ambassador. You've been to other nations and seen all that. I'm a prince, so I have, too. We don't find it fascinating because we've experienced it. He hasn't. This school is his first exposure to mixed cultures."

"Yeah, I guess. I just suppose it's hard for me to believe that the guy who's been driving Kaya crazy is so….boring."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

"Yeah, but she's been blinded by her physical attraction to him." Haku laughed. Lu Ten sat up to look at him.

"You are really weird."

"In a good way, of course!" Haku smiled.

"Yes, absolutely in a good way." Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Speaking of relationships, are you thinking of anyone in that way?"

"You mean, do I like someone?"

Lu Ten nodded.

"You know," Haku smirked. "I haven't even talked to Kaya about this kind of thing."

"Oh, okay." Lu Ten laid back down. Haku frowned, leaping from his bed onto Lu Ten's. Lu Ten stared at him.

"Just because I haven't told her doesn't mean I don't want to tell you!"

"You're on my bed."

Haku smiled, nodding.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, because I want to!"

"Right…." Lu Ten sat up, increasing the space between Haku and himself. "So then…."

"There might be a person!" Haku smiled slyly.

"Oh, who? Maybe Kaya and Yue could get her to join us for dinner or something."

"Um, no," Haku just smiled. "I don't think that will work out!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I think this situation just wouldn't work out!"

"Oh, um, okay then. Any specific reason?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then. You can get on your own bed."

"Well," Haku sighed, giving a little, hurt look, "don't you want to know what that reason is?"

"Um, why not?" Lu Ten sighed. Haku smiled.

"This person is a fire bender!"

"Oh, well, maybe I can talk to her for you."

"No! I don't think that's necessary!"

"Right, um, well, who is she?"

"Oh, right, well, I think I'm going to keep that one to myself!"

"Right. So um, you know, I'm not that picky about stuff, but you're on my bed…."

"Right! Sorry!" Haku smiled and returned to his own bed.

"Well, anyway, good night Haku." Lu Ten rolled over and went to sleep. Haku sighed and smiled, also going to sleep.

The next day, Qui spent the day with Kaya and friends. He joined them in the library after classes, and then for dinner after that. After dinner, Yue and Lu Ten went to one of the West courtyards to watch the sun set.

"I'm happy that Kaya's found someone," Yue said, resting her head on Lu Ten's shoulder. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah. It's great. Next we have to work on Haku and his mystery girl."

"Haku has a crush on someone?" Yue asked curiously.

"Yeah. She's a fire bender, but he wouldn't really tell me much else except that he doesn't think it would work out. He doesn't want us to get her involved with us."

"Well, that's weird. Maybe he just wants to make sure everything works out with Kaya and Qui first."

"I guess. I think he could really benefit from having a girlfriend. I mean, with us and then Kaya and Qui, he might feel like a fifth wheel."

"Maybe he isn't ready for a girlfriend. Not everyone matures at the same time. I know that you and Kaya are ready now, and I am, too. But Haku is an only child. He's a little more used to being alone than we are."

"Um, Yue, Kaya and I are only children."

"Yeah, but you grew up as if you weren't. You may be an only child, but you were raised with Kaya and me. We are all like siblings."

"But I'm glad you don't think of me that way." Lu Ten smiled.

"Of course not, Lu Ten. I have never thought of you as my brother. My brother is someone I care for a lot and miss terribly. But I honestly used Haku as a way to fill Shun's void. Never you."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make you feel any better about it…." Lu Ten sighed.

"Oh, no, of course you have helped me. Even though you didn't fill his void, you loved me and cared for me in a different way…. And you know, you also did something that I know he would have done."

"What was that?"

"You protected me when Rei was hurting me. Shun would have done the same thing…."

Lu Ten smiled and kissed Yue deeply.

Haku sat in a tree above them, watching, smiling happily. "I don't need anyone right now…." He said quietly.


	25. Chapter 25: Winter Special Part 1

The Next Generation

Chapter 25: The Next Generation Winter Special! [part 1]

"Good morning, girls!" Chan said, smiling, as the girls filtered into the common room of their dorms.

"Yeah, yeah…." Kaya yawned. Yue smiled slightly at her, stroking Aki.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, it's winter!"

"Winter…." Rin said, considering this. Then she smiled widely. "Snow and moonlight! Oh, this is going to be so great! And so romantic!"

Bera nodded, smiling. "I wonder if Lu Ten likes winter?"

"Um, you do know that he's taken, don't you?" Kaya said, yawning again. Yue looked away from them, blushing a little.

"Winter!" Haku smiled happily as the boys were all in their common room, too. Lu Ten didn't say anything.

"This is going to be a little….problematic." Lu Ten muttered. Haku put an arm around his shoulders.

"Why, what's wrong?" Haku asked, smiling warmly.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not exactly a winter person."

"Ah, it's just an aspect of your bending personality!"

"Yeah, and it's an aspect of Yue's personality to love this season. It's hard enough, being careful with her as she recovers from her horrible relationship with Rei. But the whole opposite thing is going to put a strain."

"Opposites attract."

"Yeah, well, not always. I'm a summer person, she's a winter person. She's going to want to spend a lot of time out in the snow and stuff, and I won't. But I will, because it's Yue."

"That's sweet of you! And see, that's one of the things she loves about you!"

"Right…." Lu Ten blushed a little.

"We have no school!" Kaya sang as she and Yue joined Haku, Lu Ten, and Qui at their table.

"I find that is a poor decision," Qui said. "After all, there is no need to travel here, so why should our education be delayed."

"Oh, right!" Kaya blushed a little. "That's what I think, too. Horrible idea…."

"I hope it snows," Yue said absentmindedly. Lu Ten looked at her.

"It will. This is the area of the Fire Nation that experiences the traditional climates of the seasons," Lu Ten said, smiling slightly at Yue.

"I love snow…." Yue sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Lu Ten put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I know you aren't really that into snow."

"What makes you think that?" Lu Ten asked awkwardly.

"Well, remember that we have visited both the North and South Poles. And you had a rough time in both places."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do…." Yue blushed, slipping some food into her bag for Aki.

"Lu Ten!" Rin sang, twirling up to them, Bera in tow.

"Um, hi." Lu Ten muttered.

"How much do you love winter?"

"I don't."

"Oh." Rin and Bera exchanged looks. "But it's winter. It's Yue's favorite season."

"I know that."

"So how's that going to work?" Rin smiled, leaning closer to him.

"Um, is that your business?" Lu Ten looked away from them. Rin sighed and shrugged.

"We'll find out soon enough! By the way, Haku, tell us!" Rin squeezed between Haku and Kaya. Bera sat on his other side.

"Tell you what?" Haku asked, smiling.

"About your crush!"

Haku blushed a little, but kept his smile.

"Haku, you have a crush on someone?" Kaya said, looking at him curiously, a little hurt. Haku didn't react, trying not to hint anything to the two girls on either side of him.

"No comment!" Haku said, keeping his smile.

"Ah, come on!" Rin urged him.

"No comment!" Haku repeated.

"Leave him alone," Lu Ten said. "That's getting a bit personal, and you should be finding things out from other people, right? Not the direct source."

"Well, sometimes we go right to the source…." Bera muttered, blushing a bit. The girls got up and left. Unfortunately, so did Kaya.

"Kaya!" Haku called after her, but she didn't even look back.

"She must be very upset," Qui said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, thanks." Haku followed her out, catching up to her in the hall.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Kaya asked, crossing her arms.

"Why didn't I know about Qui?" Haku retaliated.

"Okay, you make a valid point, but I didn't think you were the type of person to follow an eye for an eye."

"I'm not. But I couldn't really tell anyone. I told Lu Ten that I had a crush, but I wouldn't tell him anything else."

"Why couldn't you tell anyone?"

"Because, I can't let it get out. At all. To anyone."

"Even me?"

"No, of course I am going to tell you. I haven't had a chance, have I?" Haku smirked. Kaya hesitated, then smiled. Haku whispered something in her ear, and her eyes got wide as she gasped.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Kaya said, smirking. "But don't you worry, Haku. Your secret's safe with me!"

"I knew it would be!" Haku hugged Kaya.

The next few days were spent decorating the school for the season. The students decorated the halls, Kaya and Lee helped hang garland on the higher statues and gargoyles. Snow was falling, and the weekends were spent with the students shopping for gifts for their loved ones.

"I want to buy something special for Shun," Yue said as she walked through town with Lu Ten.

"Well, considering the type of person Shun is, he'd probably like something that he needs."

"I know…. But I don't know what he needs. I don't know where he is right now because the mail flow is slower due to the weather."

"Maybe you could send him a weapon. I'm sure there are some areas full of dangerous wild animals."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Yue smiled and they went into a weapon store.

"Thanks for coming with me, Qui!" Kaya said, blushing a tiny bit, as she, too, was walking through town, but with Qui.

"Well, I must say that I do feel comfortable surrounded by snow." Qui adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I know that!" Kaya smiled. "But you could have just come by yourself. I'm sure you don't really want to go shopping with me."

"No, actually, I would have made an excuse to go alone if I didn't want to spend some time with you."

Kaya blushed a little, smiling. "I need to get presents for Yue, Lu Ten, and Haku."

"Might I suggest a crystal vial of water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole for Yue?"

"Hey, my mom has one of those! That's a great idea! But, unfortunately, that's what my mom's getting her." Kaya sighed.

"Books always make wonderful gifts."

"Yeah, that's true." Kaya smiled and they went into the book store.

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the school, not a student was stirring, because they were all in the dining hall for a holiday dance. The girls were wearing their best dresses, appropriate for the season, of course, and the guys were wearing formal attire.

Yue had tied a green bow around Aki's neck. The dining hall had been cleared out and festively decorated. There were bands from each of the four nations taking turns with the music.

"Yue, look at Qui," Kaya muttered as the girls broke away from their group to get something to drink. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Yeah, that plain brown suit is really great on him…." Yue said awkwardly.

"Oh, hush." Kaya rolled her eyes. "He likes plain things…."

"Yeah, well, it could have been a different color."

"Whatever." Kaya smirked.

"So, he's your date?"

"Not officially." Kaya sighed. "We're still kind of in the friend stage. But I'm hoping tomorrow will be what changes that."

"Why?"

"His Christmas present." Kaya smirked.

"Hey, Kaya," Peng said, approaching the girls. "You look really great in that dress. Would you like to dance?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Kaya shrugged. "Make sure Qui knows it's just as friends." She muttered seriously to Yue, who smiled and nodded. Aki was perched carefully on her shoulder. Lu Ten came up to her and held out his hand. Yue smiled a little, blushing, and took his hand, dancing with him, a little timidly. Lu Ten smiled a little slyly as someone came up behind Yue.

"May I cut in?" He asked. He was older than all the other students, and was dressed more casually. He had blue eyes and reddish brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Yue turned to him, then hugged him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shun…." Yue hugged him tighter. He hugged her back.

"It's great to see you, sis."

"Shun, what are you doing here?" Yue asked, pulling away from him, looking up at him, smiling. He wiped her tears away.

"I got a little break, so I thought I'd come visit."

"This is amazing…. Oh, you have to meet Haku!" Yue grabbed his hand and led him to Tsumi and Haku, who were dancing together.

"Haku!" Yue said, not even acknowledging Tsumi. "Haku, this is Shun, Shun, this is Toph's son, Haku."

"Son?" Shun smiled. "No offense, kid, thought you were a girl."

"None taken!" Haku smiled, shaking Shun's hand. "it's nice to finally meet you!"

"You, too. Yue's written about you."

"Shun!" Kaya ran up to him, hugging him.

"Hey, cuz!" Shun laughed.

"You have to meet Qui! Come with me!" Kaya led them over to the corner where Qui sat, reading.

"Qui, this is my cousin, Shun! He's Yue's big brother!"

"Ah," Qui stood up from the table he sat at, shaking Shun's hand. "I would like to talk with you about your travels. Yue says that you are a missionary."

"Yeah, I am." Shun smiled, hugging his little sister, who smiled up at him.

"Hey, uh, Shun, I wanted to talk to you about an urgent issue," Lu Ten said seriously. Shun nodded.

"I'll be right back," Lu Ten and Shun said in unison to Yue. Lu Ten kissed her forehead and Shun tousled her hair, causing her to blush and smile. The guys went out into the hall.

"I need to talk to you about Yue," Lu Ten said.


	26. Chapter 26:  Winter Special Part 2

The Next Generation

Chapter 26: The Next Generation Winter Special [Part 2]

"Yeah, I remember your letter. You were concerned about her boyfriend. She was pretty vague about him, but then the subject just dropped." Shun said seriously.

"It wasn't good. Luckily, we neutralized the situation before anything got too dangerous." Lu Ten said.

"What do you mean by too dangerous? Where is the little demon?" Shun growled.

"In the coal mines…." Lu Ten said awkwardly. Shun smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I can tell you more about it later tonight. I arranged to have you sleep in the extra room in the boys' dorms."

"Great. Thanks."

"And, um, since tomorrow is Christmas, I got Yue something that I want to show you first, to see if it's good enough."

"That's a great idea. I'll show you what I got her, too! She may be my baby sister, and we may write all the time, but being away from her, I might not know her as well as I used to."

They rejoined Yue, Kaya, Haku, and Qui in the hall, getting curious looks from several students.

"Lu Ten!" Rin grabbed his arm. "Please, just one dance!"

"Rin, I don't-"

"Go ahead," Yue said quietly. "It's Christmas. And it's just a dance. And I trust you." Yue smiled, squeezing his hand slightly. Aki jumped onto Lu Ten's shoulder, situating himself there. Yue smiled, and Lu Ten patted the critter, allowing Rin to drag him to the dance floor.

"Doesn't it scare you?" Shun nudged Yue. "I mean, Rin is kind of pretty."

"No, of course not. Like I said, I trust him." Yue blushed.

"Who is he?" Rin asked excitedly.

"I knew that was coming." Lu Ten muttered.

"He's too old to be a student! Is he a friend of the family, a relative?"

"Brother!" Tsumi said, walking by.

"Thanks, Tsumi!" Rin smiled. "Yue's older brother?"

"Yes, his name is Shun."

"He's cute!"

"He's 22."

"Not cuter than you!" Rin reassured him.

"That's totally what I was worried about." Lu Ten rolled his eyes.

"Did you plan to have him come here as a present for Yue?"

"No. He planned to come on his own."

"Oh…." Rin sighed. "That would have been so romantic."

"Yeah, well, before I got a chance to write him to plan it, he had already sent his parents word of his plan."

"Aw, you are adorable!"

"And taken."

"I would never do anything to hurt Yue! But I do want to know who Haku's secret girl is!"

"I don't know anything. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anything."

"Aw, you are such a great friend!"

"Yes, well, I need to get back to Yue."

"It was great dancing with you!" Rin waved as Lu Ten returned to his girl friend.

"She just wanted gossip," he said, embracing Yue gently.

"I knew she would," Yue held onto him tightly. "Rin may be a little out there, but she's really a good person. I know that she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone."

Shun smiled. "It's great to see you happy, Yue." He tousled her hair again, then punched Lu Ten's arm lightly.

"And I'm glad it's with you, Lu Ten! I wouldn't have her with anyone else!"

Yue blushed, smiling, hugging her brother.

"Don't worry, Shun, I would never do anything to hurt Yue. I wouldn't even think of it." Lu Ten said, smiling a little, gently grabbing Yue's hand. She smiled.

"Aren't they cute together?" Wena asked, suddenly in the little group. Tsumi, Shuki, Sera, and Nora had gathered there, too.

"Um, where did you come from?" Kaya asked, crossing her arms.

"Get with the program!" Shuki said, rolling her eyes, then pulled Kaya close to her. "We have to check out this hottie…." She smirked at Shun, who laughed.

"He's Yue's 22 year old brother, Shun." Bera said, approaching the group.

"That's fine!" Wena smirked. "I like older men."

And so the event at hand continued, eating, drinking, and merry-being. At the end of the night, when the staff members began ushing the students out of the dining hall, toward their dorms, Yue reluctantly said good night to Shun before going back to her room with Kaya.

"Shun coming here is a great Christmas present…." Yue smiled. Kaya smirked.

"You know what happens tomorrow, though, don't you?"

"Well, of course. All our parents are coming."

"I'm not really looking forward to that."

"Why not? Don't you miss your parents?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to be bombarded with questions and stuff."

"And you don't want them to know about Qui?"

"That could be part of it." Kaya sighed. "It's just not their business, and Qui and I are just friends for now, so it's not that big of a deal….Yet."

"Right. Well, good night, Kaya."

The next morning, the school was filled with people. Most of the students' parents had come. Those who hadn't were in too far off of places, or the students had gone home to spend the holiday with their families.

"Mom, Dad!" Yue ran up to Suki and Sokka, hugging them. Shun wasn't far behind. Kaya smiled at her cousins, then turned to her own parents, embracing them. Haku and Toph found each other, but Toph just punched his arm lightly. Haku smiled, then hugged Toph, who laughed. Lu Ten took a deep breath before approaching his parents, greeting them with a slight smile. Iroh was with them.

There was a lot of ruckus as everyone was reuniting with their families. No one was really opening any of the presents that were being exchanged, because they were all too busy catching up with their parents.

"And then Lu Ten and Rei really got into it!" Bera told Haru excitedly.

"And then Kaya and Haku broke a really important statue!" Rin was telling Ty Lee and Teo.

"Here, Yue, please, open it now!" Shun said, handing her a plainly wrapped box. Yue just stared at him for a moment, smiling, then carefully opened it.

"Oh, Shun, I love it!" Yue hugged him tightly. It was a small stone figure of Aki.

"I met an earth bender in one of the villages I was in. He didn't want to fight. Instead, he used his bending for sculpting. I showed him the drawing of Aki you'd sent me, and he made one for me!" Shun rubbed his sister's head.

"Hey, Yue," Lu Ten said quietly, coming up behind her. Luckily for him, Sokka and Suki were busy talking to Shun during that time. Yue smiled at him, blushing a tiny bit.

"Come outside with me? It's a little crowded in here…." Lu Ten looked around. Yue nodded, glancing at her family, then taking Lu Ten's hand, accompanying him to one of the South courtyards.

"It was getting a bit stuffy in there…." Yue said casually, not looking at Lu Ten. He smiled a little.

"I, um, I got you a present." Lu Ten said awkwardly, blushing, He pulled out a small box wrapped in shiny blue paper.

"I got you something, too." Yue blushed, timidly holding a long, thin box wrapped in shiny red paper toward him. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, then Lu Ten took the gift from Yue, and she took the one from Lu Ten.

"You didn't have to get me anything," they told each other at the same time. Then they smiled slightly, blushing. Yue water bended snow off of a bench, and they sat down, slowly opening their gifts. Lu Ten had gotten Yue a silver necklace with a butterfly pendant. The butterfly's wings were dark purple gemstones.

Yue had gotten Lu Ten a knife. The hilt of the knife was carved of heavy rosewood, with tiny, intricate flames carved into it. The blade was bone. But not just any bone. It was a large shark's tooth, fashioned to fit perfectly into the hilt and sheath. The sheath was covered in shimmering black scales, with two black penguin feathers hanging off of the strap.

The two didn't say anything as they marveled at the expensive gifts.

"Hey, guys!" Kaya ran up to them. "Ooh, fancy presents!" Kaya rubbed each of their heads, causing them to glare at her slightly.

"Hey, you guys aren't having a party without me, are you?" Haku smiled, joining them.

"This is how it should be." Yue said quietly, looking up at the sky as Kaya perched on the back of the bench next to Yue. Haku did the same, but next to Lu Ten.

"Just the four of us, this is how it should be…." Yue smiled, and Lu Ten put his arm around her. Kaya and Haku smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas…. All four of you," Shun said quietly to himself, smiling slightly, standing in the doorway.


	27. Chapter 27:  Closing the Deal

The Next Generation

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. But with Christmas right around the corner, I have a lot of stuff to do, like baking and stuff. I really appreciate your patience. Sorry. Please be patient with me. I promise, great chapters to come!_

_TEAM KAZOR!  
Thousand Smiles,_

_Butterfly Kai_

Chapter 27: Closing the Deal

Rin and Bera are the gossips of the Bending Academy. Anyone who wants to know anything about anyone, knows that they can go to Rin and Bera for their information. The two best friends know everyone in the school, and use that to find out everything possible.

Of course, Rin and Bera are also very friendly, and not catty or witchy like most gossipy girls. Therefore, they get to know everything. Unfortunately, since they are so friendly, they end up knowing things that some people don't want them to know.

"Hey, Bera," Rin ran up to the Earth bender after their bending classes. Rin was bouncing with excitement.

"I just heard the most scandalous thing!"

"Tell me!" Bera said excitedly.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone! I don't think I was supposed to know!" Rin whispered something in Bera's ear, producing a dramatic, shocked gasp.

"You're kidding?" Bera stared, completely shocked. Rin nodded, unable to hold back her excitement, releasing a squeak. The girls rushed off to their room in the dorms.

"You can't be serious about this." Bera said, her face totally serious.

"I am! I know that this has to be true!"

"Who told you?"

"Well…."

"Rin," Bera sighed. "You weren't told?"

"I was practicing my bending, and I saw that, again, Lu Ten wasn't practicing, so I tried to get him to, and someone mentioned something, and they happened to be speaking loud enough that I heard." Rin smiled nervously.

"So, Lu Ten heard it, too?" Bera stared.

"Well, not exactly…. He wasn't really paying attention, but it's probably better that way, isn't it?"

"What are we going to do? How are we going to keep this a secret?"

"We just…. Won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, like we didn't tell anyone about Shingo and Kara." Bera shook her head. "Do you realize how hard it is for us to not tell anyone something?"

"We can do this!" Rin smiled confidently. They went to the dining hall.

"Rin!" Tsumi ran up to them. "When I was in the infirmary, Lili came in. She told me that during earth bending practice, Haku was off his game."

"Haku was off his game?" Rin glanced at Bera, who shrugged as Tsumi ran off and Lili came up to them.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to perfect my form."

"Yeah, you need some help." Lili smirked. "Maybe you should ask Haku to help you. And then you could get a boyfriend and a lesson."

"Hey, no need for that, Lili." Rin said seriously. Lili just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Lili continued, "You guys know why Haku was off, don't you?"

Rin and Bera exchanged glances.

"We can find out." Rin smiled. Lili smirked and ran off.

"How are we going to find out?" Bera muttered to Rin.

"I have a brother, Bera!" Rin smiled confidently, taking her seat across from her brother, who watched the girls suspiciously.

"Lee, we need you to talk to Haku!"

"No." Lee sighed.

"Why?" Rin whined.

"Because Haku is honestly a very private person. And what would I say to him?"

"Just tell him that you are always there for him if he ever needs to talk."

"There's a problem with that. He has three best friends. All of them are wonderful people who would support each other in everything."

"What kind of brother are you?" Bera said.

"No," Rin added dramatically. "What kind of friend are you? You do consider yourself as one of Haku's friends. What kind of friend would ignore a friend's problem simply because they have other friends? What if this problem is about one of those other friends, and therefore, he cannot tell them? If he tells Lu Ten, Lu Ten will tell Yue, who will tell Kaya. If he tells Kaya, she will tell Yue, who will tell Lu Ten. And if he tells Yue, she will tell Lu Ten and Kaya. See?"

"Fine, fine, I'll do it!" Lee sighed. After dinner was over, and everyone returned to their dorms, Lee reluctantly knocked on Haku and Lu Ten's door.

"Hey, Lee." Lu Ten answered.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to Haku for a minute…." Lee said awkwardly. Haku popped up in front of Lu Ten, smiling.

"Hey, Lee!" Haku waved. Lee nodded, leading him away from the door. Lu Ten watched suspiciously, but then closed the door.

"So, Bera kind of noticed that you were a bit off today…." Lee said awkwardly. "I just wanted to let you know that if you ever needed someone to talk to, you can always talk to me. Because I have no life, so, you know, I have lots of extra time on my hands."

"Thanks, Lee!" Haku smiled. "I really appreciate that! I'll keep that in mind! But there's nothing to talk about!"

Lee just stared at him for a moment. "Okay then. Night." Lee returned ti his room, sighing. Rin and Bera would not be very satisfied with his answer. He was sure they would tell him something about trying harder.

Qui sat in his room, doing his homework. He had nothing else to do, after all. Everyone was in their rooms. And even since he'd started hanging around with Kaya and friends, that didn't really make him feel like he was in their group. He almost felt as if it was pity friendship. After all, they seemed to have found the loneliest, weirdest, nerdiest kid in school. What other reason could they have? Of course, Qui had come to know them at least a little, and they didn't seem to be the types of people who would do something like that. But then why him, of all people?

And in some ways, he still felt as if he didn't belong. First of all, the four of them fit perfectly, with a bender from every element. And then with Yue and Lu Ten dating, it kind of made Qui feel uncomfortable the way they always had to be touching each other in some way. Either Lu Ten's arm was around Yue, or they were holding hands, or something. And Haku and Kaya were best friends, so it was like two pairs that went together, and then Qui was the fifth wheel. Yeah, Kaya had wanted Qui to go shopping with her, but that was because she was buying gifts for the other three.

There was a knock on the door. Qui sighed and adjusted his glasses, opening the door to see Lee.

"Hey, Qui." Lee said, raising a hand. Qui nodded.

"You've been hanging out with Haku and them, right?"

Qui nodded, not very happy with the subject being addressed.

"Well, have you noticed Haku being a little off lately?" Lee didn't seem to care as much as he tried to make it seem.

"I have. But really, isn't that Haku's business? If you are concerned, shouldn't you be asking him?"

"I tried, but he said that nothing was wrong."

"I see. You know that I am only a new addition to their group, and therefore, am still in the inclusion stages."

"Um…."

"They do not tell me some things. Not necessarily because I am not in their group, but because I am a new addition."

"Right. So, you don't know?"

"I would guess that it has something to do with Kaya."

"Really?" Lee seemed a bit more interested now.

"Not romantically, I'm sure. Just because there was a secret that Haku had kept from Kaya, and he is still considering if he should tell her or not."

"Wow. That's pretty thick stuff."

"Yes, well, I'm sure that they do not want everyone knowing, so it would be best if you kept that to yourself, not your twin and her friend."

"Oh, yeah, right…." Lee left awkwardly. Qui shook his head. He knew that Lee would tell Rin and Bera, whether he meant to or not. Somehow, they would find out. Qui did feel a bit bad about it, but he had just told the truth. And he had told Lee not to tell anyone. If Lee didn't listen to him, it wasn't his fault, was it?

The next day, during water bending practice, Qui pulled Yue aside.

"Yue, I may have made a mistake," Qui said, adjusting his glasses. Yue bit her lip, concerned.

"What's wrong, Qui?"

"I may have said something to someone that I shouldn't have said."

"Well, I'm sure it was just an accident. As long as it wasn't Lee, Rin, or Bera, I'm sure it will all be fine."

"But even if it wasn't, don't they talk to everyone?"

"Well, yeah, but if you told someone something in confidence, I like to believe that they will honor that…."

"Right. Thank you, Yue."

Yue watched awkwardly as Qui walked away.

"Why were you talking to Qui?" Tsumi asked quickly.

"What?" Yue looked at her blankly. "He's my friend. He just wanted to ask me a question." Yue hurried off to practice.

Tsumi frowned, following Yue to the infirmary, where the two spend half of water bending practice to work on their healing.

Tsumi is the daughter of a swamp bender and a non-bending noble of Ba Sing Sei. Her parents had not been married, so she spent time with her father in the upper circle of the Earth Kingdom, living almost like a princess. But she lived mostly with her mother in the swap. She really liked living in the swamp, favoring the simple life. Tsumi is able to appreciate both the rich life and the poor life, having lived both.

So, due to her upbringing, Tsumi is very down to earth, even though she can sometimes overlook the fact that not everyone has the choices she has.

Bera came into the infirmary, her arm bruised badly.

"I'll take care of her!" Tsumi said quickly to Yue, who nodded.

"So, I saw Yue and Qui talking today," Tsumi said as she started to heal Bera.

"Oh?" Bera glanced back at Yue curiously.

"Qui never talks to anyone during bending practice because he uses the entire time to work on his bending cuz he's such a nerd. Anyway, I asked Yue and she just said he asked her a question. She looked pretty concerned, so I think it had to do with Kaya. There might be a fight going down between Haku and Qui."

"For Kaya?"

"Why else?" Tsumi smirked.

"Wow, that is pretty intense." Bera said.

"There you go, all better!" Tsumi smiled. "Now what happened to you?"

"Well, Lili had told me I needed to work on my technique, so I asked her to help me, but got side tracked trying to pay attention to Haku, to see if I could figure out what has been bothering him, and got hit with a rock."

"Just be more careful next time…." Tsumi sighed.


	28. Chapter 28: Back with Team Avatar

The Next Generation

Chapter 28: Back with Team Avatar

Yue stared, shocked, at the scroll Shun had sent. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Could this be true? It was early in the morning, and Kaya was still asleep. Yue glanced at her. Was it important enough to wake her up? Of course. But would Kaya see it that way?

Yue bit her lower lip. Aki snuggled against her. This was a big deal. A huge deal. She carefully approached her cousin and tapped her.

"What?" Kaya moaned groggily, turning to face her cousin. Yue still had a somewhat shocked expression. She held the scroll out to Kaya, who rubbed her eyes and took it, grumbling as she read. Then, her mouth dropped open and she stared, shocked, too.

"No…." Kaya looked to Yue, then they both screamed gleefully. They got dressed quickly and ran to the dining hall, where Haku and Lu Ten were already sitting with Qui.

"What?" Lu Ten asked, smiling a bit, putting his arm around Yue. She just smiled happily, starting to eat.

"I can't believe it!" Kaya said excitedly.

"I know! I never thought he would." Yue nodded.

"It's not like he's not the type, it's just…."

"I know!"

"Um, care to clue us in?" Lu Ten said, giving them both the same curious and suspicious look.

"You are resembling Rin and Bera," Qui observed, adjusting his glasses unnecessarily. Kaya turned to him, smiling.

"It's not like that at all." She reassured him. He nodded, glancing over at the two girls of which he had spoke.

"Shun is getting married!" Yue said happily. Lu Ten and Haku stared at her for a moment, and then she took out the scroll and showed them. They read, staring, shocked. Then they looked up at Yue again.

"Wow, congratulations, Yue." Lu Ten smiled.

"Yeah, this is great!" Haku smiled widely, nodding.

"Your brother is getting married?" Qui asked. "Is that a very unexpected thing?"

"Well, sort of." Kaya said. "Shun just never really thought about it before, it seemed."

"It wasn't like he was looking to get married," Yue said. "But then again, I guess you don't have to be looking for love to find it."

Lu Ten smiled slightly, holding Yue a little tighter. She blushed, but smiled, too.

"So where's it gonna be?" Haku asked.

"Well, she's poor. She's a villager where he's stationed as a missionary. It's probably going to be there so that her family can be there. After all, we're kind of well off, so we can all travel there. She's not a bender, so it's just like with our parents."

"This is exciting! Weddings are so romantic!" Kaya and Haku said at the same time, then they laughed. Qui gave them an odd look.

"I can't wait to meet her." Yue sighed. "Brides are always so beautiful."

"One day, you'll be a bride…." Lu Ten said quietly. "But you're always beautiful…."

This just made Yue blush and look away from him.

"Why do you do that?" Qui asked as the boys were sitting in their first class together. They had gotten there early, but Yue and Kaya had to run back to their room. In their excitement, they had forgotten their school things.

"Do what?" Lu Ten asked, giving him a blank look. Haku shrugged.

"Why do you say things like that to Yue?"

"Girls like that kind of stuff…." Lu Ten said, blushing a bit, his eyes turned away from Qui. "And it's true…." He muttered.

"Lu Ten may not look like much of a lady's man," Haku smirked. "But he knows the way into his girl's heart. Yue isn't that much of a unique case. Most girls melt at words like that. It makes them feel special and loved and beautiful."

"How would you know?" Lu Ten asked awkwardly. Haku just smiled. Qui stared at them.

"So, if you say things like that to a girl, she will date you?" Qui asked.

"What?" Haku and Lu Ten gave him weird looks.

"Well, if I wanted a girlfriend, all I have to go is say something like that to her, right?"

"No." Haku and Lu Ten seriously.

"Every girl is different," Haku frowned. "You can't treat them all the same like that. Yue loves that kind of stuff because that's how Yue is."

"Why, who did you have in mind?" Lu Ten asked, glaring a bit.

"No one. I was just wondering." Qui turned to face the front as the girls returned.

"What did we miss?" Kaya asked, sitting next to Haku. He just smiled at her. Lu Ten glanced at Qui, then smiled slightly at Yue. He would have, under normal circumstances, said _I missed you, Yue_ in response to Kaya's question. But after what Qui had just said, he didn't. He was suspicious. What was Qui up to?

Yue bit her lower lip. She knew that something was off. Lu Ten seemed a bit distant. In the past few days, Haku had seemed off. Lu Ten had been fine, but just now, Yue knew there had to be something wrong. Kaya didn't seem to notice.

That day, during her water bending class, Yue couldn't get the thought of that first class out of her head. She went to Qui.

"Qui, do you know what was bothering Lu Ten this morning?"

"Maybe it was how excited you were about your brother's wedding." Qui replied, mistaking her question.

"What? But he knows how much Shun means to me and how much I miss him…." Yue said.

"Hey, Yue," Tsumi smiled. "Time for our healing lesson."

"Right…." Yue followed her, but spent the rest of the day distracted. When they were in the library, Yue didn't say anything.

"Yue, are you alright?" Lu Ten asked, concerned. Yue just looked away from him.

"Shun is my brother. If you can't accept him as being an important part of my life, then you can't accept me." Yue said quietly. She stood up and left. Lu Ten stared after her.

"What was that all about?" Lu Ten turned to Kaya.

"I don't know!" Kaya said defensively. "What did you say to her to upset her?"

"He didn't say anything to make Yue upset," Haku told Kaya. "I've been with Lu Ten all day, and I know how Yue is. He didn't say anything like that."

"Then why is my girlfriend so upset with me? If I don't find out right now, something bad is going to happen." Lu Ten glared at Kaya, Haku, and Qui.

"I'll find out. But not for you. For Yue." Kaya said, getting up. She went off in search of Yue. She found her in a part of the library with wedding stuff.

"What is up? You were so happy this morning?" Kaya sat down on the floor next to Yue.

"Qui told me that Lu Ten was upset about me getting excited about Shun's wedding…." Yue said, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Kaya rolled her eyes.

"He is just as excited as you are, Yue. He gets to go to a wedding with you in a fancy dress. Please, I know that he is excited about this. Whatever makes you happy makes him happy."

"But then why would Qui tell me that?"

"Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. Qui wouldn't do something like that on purpose. I know he wouldn't."

"I don't know if I can believe that Qui is wrong, though. After all, he is a bit of the jealous type. Remember all the stuff that happened with Rei?"

"Okay, you cannot even bring that up. That was a completely different scenario. They are incomparable."

"But you can't deny that Lu Ten has some jealousy issues…."

"No, I can't. But I also can't deny that he loves you, Yue."

Yue didn't say anything. They went back to the table, but Yue sat between Haku and Kaya, with Haku between her and Lu Ten. Lu Ten gave her a blank look. Yue didn't look at him. She also stayed up in her room while everyone else was eating dinner.

"So, Lu Ten," Lili came up to the group, sitting in Yue's usual spot. "I hear you're available."

"I'm not." He said coldly.

"But word on in the halls is that you and Yue had a fight."

"A misunderstanding does not mean we broke up." Lu Ten said shortly.

"Not yet. But when you do admit that you are available, I'll always be here." Lili got up and left.

"If you need anyone to talk to Lu Ten," Bera and Rin sat on either side of him. "We are always here for you."

"There is nothing to talk about!" Lu Ten stood up, glaring, little flames bursting from his fists. "Just leave me alone!" Lu Ten stormed off. Haku watched him leave.

"He's really upset," Haku told Kaya and Qui. Rin and Bera had watched Lu Ten leave, and they were still looking off in the direction he had gone, their eyes glazed over, smiling dreamily.

"You better leave him alone." Kaya said seriously. "He's really upset. It's not something to be taken lightly."

"Yeah," Bera sighed.

"Remember what he did to Rei?" Rin sighed.

"Maybe I should go check on him?" Haku said, giving Kaya a questioning look. She nodded, and Haku got up, grabbing Qui's arm, dragging him out.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Qui asked as they went to look for Lu Ten.

"Because, if you are going to be a part of this group, you have to do these things," Haku smiled. "And Lu Ten needs to know what happened to Yue. And whatever it was, it had to happen during water bending, because she was fine before then!"

Qui sighed, adjusting his glasses. The two found Lu Ten in a courtyard, randomly shooting fire balls around.

"I don't need to talk to anyone." He said, not even turning to look at them. He was breathing heavily.

"That's a lie, and you know it." Haku said. "You need to talk to Yue."

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

"I'm sure she does. I can have Kaya go get her."

"No. If Yue wants to talk to me, she'll come talk to me."

Haku sighed and frowned, stomping on the ground, causing a rock to come up. He kicked it at Lu Ten, knocking the Fire Prince to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Lu Ten glared, jumping up, sending a fire ball at Haku, who brought up a rock wall, then sent two more rocks at Lu Ten, who evaded each one. Qui stared, not knowing what to do.

Will Haku ever get Lu Ten to think clearly?

Will Yue and Lu Ten ever make up?

Will Kaya and Qui ever get together?

Tune in next time to find out. Same bat-time, same bat-channel.


	29. Chapter 29:  You areMy Fire

The Next Generation

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long break, but holidays are stressful and unfortunately, work gets busy this time of year. Being a bouncer is no easy task! Heheh...But anyway, here's the next installment! Again, sorry for the time it took for me to get it up, and thanks for being patient!_

TEAM KAZOR  
Thousand Smiles,

ButterflyKai

Chapter 29: You Are….My Fire

Previously, on Avatar…..

Yue received a letter from Shun, letting her know that he was getting married. Qui, who was asking somewhat suspicious questions, accidentally mistook a question from Yue, telling her that Lu Ten must be upset that she was excited for Shun's wedding.

After thinking this over, Yue became very distraught, and secluded herself after telling Lu Ten that he can't accept her if he didn't accept her relationship with Shun. Lu Ten, of course, was greatly confused as to why she was upset, and became very angry, storming off. Haku, in attempt to mend everything, went after him, bringing Qui.

Haku, realizing that Lu Ten would not listen to reason, started a fight with his roommate, leaving Qui standing there awkwardly.

Lu Ten shot a stream of fire at Haku, who was still protected by his rock wall. Haku punched the ground, causing a rock to jut out of the ground, right in front of Lu Ten, who flipped backward to avoid it. He ran at Haku, slamming a fiery fist into the rock wall, causing it to crack. Haku punched it back, causing it to encase Lu Ten's fist, and the prince struggled to free his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Haku!" Lu Ten shouted, glaring. Haku hit the wall, causing it all to crumble, except the part trapping Lu Ten's hand.

"You never listen to reason, that's what!"

"What are you talking about!"

Haku sighed. "You need to talk to Yue. You know that you aren't mad at her. You are mad at yourself."

Lu Ten stared at him.

"Yue is mad at me, if I try to talk to her, she'll just get upset."

"Yue is not mad at you, and you know that. She is hurt. Somewhere along the way, there was a misunderstanding, and she is just hurt."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Lu Ten sighed as Haku released him.

"Well, if I was Yue in this situation," Haku began, smiling slightly, "I would love to have you sneak out at night, risking your freedom and such to come apologize in my room…."

Lu Ten considered this.

"But that's just me." Haku smiled, a bit sadly. Lu Ten nodded.

"No, see, that's a good idea. You and Yue think the same. So, you'll help me out, right?" Lu Ten gave Haku a pleading look. Haku nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Haku." Then Lu Ten looked to Qui, glaring a bit. "You better not rat us out."

"Why would I do that?" Qui asked simply. "I have nothing to do with it."

"Um, why would you need to lie about that?" Haku tilted his head. "It's not like you had anything to do with it."

Qui looked away from them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you know?" Haku asked suspiciously.

"Well, Yue was concerned about you, Lu Ten, and asked me about it."

"Why was she concerned?" Lu Ten asked suspiciously. Qui shrugged.

"I guess she thought you were acting a bit weird."

"But that was because of you."

"Me?" Qui stared, confused.

"You were saying all this weird stuff about getting girls and stuff, and it made me really uncomfortable. It had nothing to do with Yue."

"Oh, well, I was only asking that out of pure curiosity."

"Lies!" Haku smirked, pointing dramatically at Qui, who blinked.

"It's alright, Haku. If he doesn't want to tell us what girl he wants, he doesn't have to."

"I don't really have time for a girlfriend," Qui said, adjusting his glasses. "After all, I have to study and practice my bending. Having a girlfriend would be a distraction to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lu Ten glared.

"Nothing. Just that it wouldn't work out for me."

"Yeah, well, come on, Haku." Lu Ten went back inside.

"Yue?" Kaya cautiously entered her room, seeing Yue lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's not like Lu Ten to do something like that…." Yue said quietly, not looking at her cousin. Kaya sighed.

"You're right. It isn't like him. Which is why this is just a huge misunderstanding. You should probably go talk to him."

"No, I can't go talk to him…. I wouldn't know what to say."

There was then a light knock on the window. Yue and Kaya curiously got up and went to the window, where Lu Ten was standing sheepishly on a large pillar that Haku had made. Haku was standing behind him, smiling.

"Can I come in?" Lu Ten asked, his face tinting a little. Yue blushed, nodding. Lu Ten and Haku stepped in, Lu Ten gently took Yue's hands.

"Yue, I am very happy that Shun is getting married. I know how special he is to you, and you are very special to me. I would never be jealous of your relationship with your brother."

Yue bit her lower lip, her blush darker than before. Lu Ten kissed her gently, then just held her lovingly.

"I love you, Yue. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Yue smiled slightly.

"I love you, too, Lu Ten…."

Haku and Kaya exchanged pleased glances.

Within the weeks that followed, Yue received countless letters from Shun about the wedding plans. He sent her sketches, plans, and even samples of the color scheme, flowers, and fabrics for the clothes.

The bride's name was Kiara, and she was a few years younger than Shun. When the wedding was only a couple days away, Yue, Kaya, Lu Ten, Haku, and even Qui, left for the village that Kiara lived in. They took a train to the docks, then a boat to the Earth Kingdom, then an ostrich-horse drawn carriage out to the village, which was rather far into the wilderness.

The village was made of stone cottages in a rather barren area, which seemed to have been once full of life. When the carriage stopped, Yue jumped out of it, running into her brother's arms. Shun smiled and hugged her tightly. Lu Ten, Kaya, Haku, and Qui weren't far behind her.

"Welcome to Kishi," Shun said, shrugging, with a nervous smile.

"I can see why they needed missionaries…." Qui muttered. Shun nodded slightly.

"This used to be a proud farming village with crops and foliage covering the area," Shun explained as he led them through the village. "But back when there was the war, this place was taken by the firebenders, and the land hasn't been the same since. It's very difficult to grow anything, and to get any food, the villagers had to travel very far."

"Why didn't they just move?" Kaya asked.

"Because, this is their home. They were born and raised here. They are connected to this place on a very deep level. And they had no money with which to move, even if they had wanted to."

"So then, how are you helping them?" Yue asked.

"By helping rejuvenate this soil. By working the land, we can try to make the once life-giving soil return to the way it was before the war. Then the farmers can grow their crops once again."

Yue smiled up at her brother. He led them to a little cottage, and they went inside, seeing a beautiful young girl sewing something.

"Kiara," Shun said, his voice softening. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Kiara, this is my sister, Yue."

Kiara stood up and bowed slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you. Shun has told me so much about you."

"Yes," Yue smiled. "He's told me a lot about you, too." Aki sniffed toward Kiara, and she patted his head.

"This must be Aki," Kiara laughed lightly as the little critter climbed up to her shoulder, sniffing her head, then leapt back into Yue's arms.

"And this is my cousin Kaya," Shun gestured toward the Air Bender.

"I'm one of the only three Air Benders." Kaya said proudly. "I'm the Avatar's daughter."

"I am very honored," Kiara bowed. Kaya smirked.

"And Lu Ten, the Fire Prince." Shun indicated Lu Ten.

"It is also an honor to meet you," Kiara bowed again, but her voice had lost its light-heartedness. Lu Ten nodded to her, a slight smile on his lips.

"And I'm Haku!" Haku said quickly. "Haku Bei Fong!"

"Yes, you are Toph Bei Fong's….child!" Kiara smiled.

"He's a boy," Shun said awkwardly, and Kiara blushed a bit.

"It's fine!" Haku laughed.

"And who might you be?" Kiara asked Qui. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

"My name is Qui. I am no one of importance."

"He's a close personal friend!" Kaya said quickly, and Qui nodded hesitantly.

Shun ushered the three boys out, leaving Kaya and Yue with Kiara, who went back to her sewing.

"You're a lot prettier than I thought you'd be," Kaya said, and Yue hit her arm, giving her a nervous look. Kiara laughed.

"Why thank you, Kaya. I must say that the two of you are a bit younger than I expected. The way Shun talks about you, how brave and skilled you both are, I didn't expect you to be so young."

"We're fifteen…." Kaya muttered. Kiara smiled.

"I thought you would be older. And a little more….rebellious."

"More rebellious?" Kaya smirked. "I'm plenty rebellious!"

Yue nodded, smiling a little.

"Obviously not enough to take down your enemies." Kiara muttered. Yue and Kaya exchanged confused glances.

"What do you mean?" Yue asked curiously.

"I know that Yue will like Kiara!" Shun said as he led the boys to the field where the other missioners were digging large pits.

"Well, that's not really a problem," Lu Ten said. "Yue pretty much likes everyone. It's Kaya you have to worry about liking people."

"Haha! That's true!" Shun smiled. "I know that Kiara will love Yue, too. After all, there isn't much not to love about her."

Lu Ten smiled, keeping his reply to himself. He felt a little uncomfortable in the village of Kishi. It seemed like people were staring at him. He wasn't scarred like his father, so this kind of shocked him. They weren't glaring, or staring in awe, as some would expect, but simply staring, emotionless. Their expressions were not unlike the one Kiara had had when greeting him. He couldn't understand their behavior, and it put him on edge. He didn't like being away from Yue, which made him feel even more awkward. In situations such as this, she was usually the one to calm him.

That night, the girls slept in Kiara's little house, and the boys slept next door in the home of Kiara's cousin Hu Long. When everyone had fallen asleep, Lu Ten got up and crept out and peeked in the window of Kiara's house.

"Yue…." He whispered, seeing that she was the closest to the window, not surprisingly, since she was bathed in moonlight.

"Hm?" Yue slowly opened her eyes. She smiled a bit and stood up, glancing back at Kaya and Kiara, both of whom were still fast asleep. Aki poked his head out from under Yue's blankets and hurried into her arms. Lu Ten helped her climb out of the window, and they walked a little way from the village, to where the pits were being dug.

"Have you noticed how people look at me here?" Lu Ten asked awkwardly. Yue bit her lower lip and looked away from him.

"It's because you're a fire bender….. Firebenders destroyed their homes…."

Lu Ten stared at her. "You don't think I'm like that, Yue, do you?"

"No, of course not…."

"Good. Because Yue, you are my fire. My one desire." He kissed her gently, causing her to blush.


	30. Chapter 30:  Dreaming

The Next Generation

Chapter 30: Dreaming

A great crowd was seated in an auditorium, with the dark garnet curtains on stage still shut. There was some idle, hushed conversation among the crowd. The torch light dimmed, and the crowded went silent as the curtains were pulled aside to reveal a dark stage. A spot light came on, illuminating Aki.

"WOO! YEAH, CHEER!" the crowd roared, applauding for the little rabbit-fox. Aki bowed to the audience, clearing his little throat.

"Thank you," Aki raised a paw to silence the thunderous applause (not unlike that when liberty died XD). After a few moments of the crowd settling down, Aki cleared his throat again.

"Again, thank you," Aki said, looking around at the crowd, which he could not see very well because the only light in the room was the spot light that was shining on him. "But I do have something very important to tell you.

"As I am sure you are aware, this little story has been going on for quite a many chapter. I would know, I have been there since the beginning. As with all things, the time for the end of this story is near. The Fish is getting further and further away, and it is very difficult to keep up with, and even more impossible to catch.

"So, there is some business in order. How would **_you_**, dearest reader, like this story to end? Please, let us know or the ending will be up to...well, we'll call him _Bill_... But Bill's ending is not one that you will like at all, I'm positive. So please, let us know how you want the story to end. Thank you."

Aki bowed as more cheering and applaused filled the auditorium. The curtains were drawn in front of him.

"Aki?" Aki opened his little eyes to see Yue looking down at him gently. "You were twitching in your sleep, Aki! You must have been having quite an exciting dream."


	31. Chapter 31:  Wedded Bliss

Avatar: The Next Generation

_A/N: Hey guys! Keep the ideas coming! As a bonus for you for being such great fans, and as thanks to those of you who have already submitted their ideas, I made this chapter a little longer than usual! I hope you like it! I'm looking forward to reading your ideas for endings! Thanks again!_

_Thousand smiles,_

_ButterflyKai_

**_TEAM__ KAZOR__!_**_ =]_

Chapter 31: Wedded Bliss

The next few days were full of chaotic wedding preparation. Yue helped Kiara in anyway possible, and Lu Ten did the same for Shun, determined to show the people of Kishi that he shouldn't be judged by the faults of his ancestors.

Of course, while Yue and Lu Ten were hard at work, helping prepare for the upcoming event, Kaya and Haku were sneaking around causing harmless mayhem. Qui tagged along simply for lack of nothing better to do. Haku sealed several of the pits the missioners had worked so hard to dig, causing them to cry in anguish, and the mischievous earth bender and air bender to laugh with satisfaction before Kaya would cause a small tornado, causing the missioners to run screaming from certain doom.

On the day of the wedding, Katara had forbade Kaya from leaving the small cottage, since there was too much to be done.

Kaya frowned, squirming in her green kimono. "I don't even know Kiara, why do I have to be a bridesmaid?" Kaya whined.

"Because you are Shun's cousin," Yue replied simply, sighing. "And Qui will see you all fancied up. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Well…." Kaya thought. "While that is true…. I would like for Qui to like me for me, not because I look great in fancy clothes."

Yue was in a matching green kimono. She ran a brush through her hair, sighing again.

"You aren't as excited about this as you were a week ago," Kaya said, sitting down, looking at her cousin with concern.

"I am very happy for Shun. And I really like Kiara. She's a wonderful person. But…. I guess it just upsets me a little that she made Shun change his mind."

"Change his mind about what?" Kaya leaned forward eagerly, holding back her curious smile.

"Lu Ten…. He was supposed to be a groomsman…. But Kiara made him change it so that Qui is now in his place."

"Really?" Kaya stared, a little shocked. Yue nodded.

"Lu Ten has been working so hard to show these people, especially Kiara, that he isn't like his grandfather. But I guess she just couldn't be shaken in her beliefs…."

"At least she's letting him come to the wedding."

"Yes, well…. But you can't exactly tell a prince that he can't do something. Especially if you are afraid of that prince."

"I'm just not sure," the girls heard Kiara's voice say from the other room. Of course, the two girls crowded around the closed door, determined to hear what was going on.

Kiara was sitting in the room with her aunt, a rather elderly woman.

"Kiara, my dear, you don't have to do anything." Kiara's aunt said in a raspy voice. Kiara sighed.

"I love Shun, Auntie, I really do. But…. I can't believe that his parents are that close to the Fire Nation."

"You had known this, though. He had told you that his sister's friend was the Fire Prince."

"Yes, I know, but he knows what the Fire Nation did to us, and yet he still brought him here. I just wasn't expecting that. After everything he's been trying to do here by helping rebuild our farmland, then he brings the worst possible person here to be in our wedding."

"That isn't fair!" Yue said, opening the door. She blushed, holding Aki tightly, looking downward. "You say those things, but you don't know what you are talking about. Lu Ten is nothing like Fire Lord Ozai. You would know that if you got to know him instead of just judging him. He's been working hard to get this wedding together, too."

"You don't understand, Yue, you are too young to understand what it was like during the war."

"You are, too, Kiara. All you know are the stories you have been told. I know that the Fire Nation burned down your home, but you weren't even born when the war ended and Lu Ten's father brought peace to the world."

Kiara stared at her, so did Kaya. Kiara's aunt chuckled.

"The young water bender does have a point, Kiara."

"Lu Ten isn't like Ozai…. He's kind and sweet…. He may be a bit reserved at times, but he's humble and gentle and strong and brave and he's a very hard worker."

"You hold him in very high regard, I see…." Kiara said, her expression blank. Kaya opened her mouth to point out that Yue and Lu Ten are a lot more than just friends, but then thought it better to save that knowledge for later. Instead, the little air bender thought that this moment was best handled by Yue and Kiara, and so she slipped out unnoticed, meeting her best friend on the street.

"Where is everyone?" Kaya asked, looking around curiously. Haku smiled widely.

"They're all off preparing for the wedding, of course. Since this is the big day, everyone's helping."

"So why aren't you?" Kaya smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing! Honestly, I'm not really that into the whole wedding scene. Sure it's romantic, but I think I would like it better to run away with the one I love. In a way, that seems even more romantic!"

"Haha, you're right…." Kaya looked off toward the house where the boys had been staying, her mind trailing off. Haku smiled, nudging her lightly.

"Don't worry, Kaya, everything happens!"

"Ha, yeah, if you say so! But anyway, really, where is this wedding taking place?"

"Out in what used to be Kiara's family's farm. It's a little ways off."

"That's kind of depressing. Why would they choose to have it there?"

"Because that's where Kiara wants it. And Shun will do anything Kiara wants."

"Heh, I know. That's why Lu Ten isn't in the wedding party anymore."

"What?" Haku stared. "No one has told Lu Ten this, yet."

"Huh, really? That's not a good thing."

"I know. He still thinks he's a groomsman. How are we going to tell him?"

"Haha, we aren't going to say anything. That's up to Kiara and Shun. As long as Yue doesn't change her mind."

"Well, I hope Yue does. After all, Lu Ten isn't like his ancestors. He's kind and sweet and generous."

Kaya smirked, crossing her arms. "That's what Yue said."

Haku just smiled his cute little smile, causing Kaya to laugh and rub the top of his head affectionately. Qui joined them, sighing.

"What's wrong, Qui?" Kaya asked, tilting her head. Qui adjusted his glasses.

"I feel kind of out of place here."

"It's because this is an Earth Nation barren wasteland, with the only water being supplied by that pump." Kaya pointed to the water pump. Qui shook his head.

"It's not just that. It's that I'm not really a part of Shun's family or his bride's family."

"Oh," Haku and Kaya exchanged glances.

"You are a part of our family," Kaya smiled. "Which makes you a part of Shun's family."

Qui considered this for a moment. "But I haven't known any of you for much time at all, so it's a little early to be granting me family status, isn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaya smirked. "Haku was considered to be in our family before we even met him."

"Yes, but that was because he was your parents' friend's son. So that is different. I was picked randomly."

"Randomly? Is that what you think?" Kaya crossed her arms, getting a little upset. Qui nodded.

"Why else would I have been picked to join your group?"

"Maybe one of us liked you." Kaya frowned.

"I can't see that being it because none of you really knew me."

Kaya sighed, glaring at him, heading back into Kiara's house. Haku smiled, holding back his laughter.

"What?" Qui asked, suspicious.

"Kaya's the one that likes you! She didn't mean just liking you, the way you took it, Qui!"

Qui blushed a little, adjusting his glasses nervously. "But I always thought that you….and Kaya…."

"We are best friends!" Haku laughed. "There were never any romantic feelings between us, and there never will be!"

"Oh, well…."

"You like her, too, don't you!" Haku smiled excitedly. Qui just looked at him.

"She is rather beautiful. And she is smart, even if she is irresponsible and a little rebellious."

"Perfect!" Haku dragged Qui toward the field where the ceremony was taking place, where all the other men-folk were waiting.

When the wedding ceremony was over, and the reception was in full swing, Haku continued to subtly urge Qui to tell Kaya how he felt, but the timid waterbender continued to pretend to misread Haku's encouragement.

Lu Ten was a bit sulky, having not been in the wedding, but only a guest. Yue was careful not to mention it to him, knowing that it upset him.

"Yue, you have to dance with me!" Shun smiled, holding his hand out to his sister, who smiled and took it.

"I'm really happy for you, Shun," Yue said, smiling up at her brother, who smiled widely.

"You love her, don't you? Isn't she great?" Shun asked, glancing at his wife, who was dancing with Hu Long.

"I can't lie, Shun, I'm not too happy that she treated Lu Ten like an enemy."

"I know, I told her that Fire Lord Zuko was a lot different from the past Fire Lords, but a deep hatred of fire benders has been bred into her entire culture since the war, and it would be seen as a great insult to her and her family if I didn't agree."

"But it's a great insult to you that your dear friend couldn't be in the wedding." Yue muttered.

"Look, I have to keep my wife happy."

"There's something you aren't telling me…." Yue gave her brother a concerned look. Shun looked around and then leaned very close to Yue.

"We had to kind of rush the wedding." He whispered.

"Why?" Yue asked quietly, her eyes shining curiously.

"Kiara's pregnant."

Yue stared, a mixture of happiness, excitement, and disbelief coloring her face.

"Wow, Shun, that's great!"

"Sh, sh, no one knows except us. She would be looked down upon in her village if they knew."

"So wait, does Kiara love you as much as you love her?"

"Don't even ask that, Yue…. She married me, didn't she?"

Yue nodded, smiling. But she wasn't so sure that was a satisfactory answer. Shun married Kiara because he loves her, and didn't want her to be ostracized in her own home. But did she only marry him to keep from being an outcast? And Shun never said that the baby was his. That doesn't mean it isn't. But that also doesn't mean it is.

When Yue returned to her table with Kaya, Haku, Qui, Lu Ten, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Katara, and Aang she seemed troubled, and her cousin and friends could tell.

"Is everything okay?" Suki asked, also sensing her daughter's discontent.

"I'm fine, Mom…."

"You're lying," Toph and Haku said in unison, which caused Toph to smirk at her son, patting him approvingly on the head.

"What is it, Yue?" Katara asked.

"I just want everyone to be happy," Yue smiled, looking downward at Aki, who was curled up in her lap. She had, once again, tied a festive ribbon around his neck.

Haku glanced at Qui, who looked away, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, hey, this song is being played!" Haku said with a smile. Everyone gave him a blank, somewhat confused look.

"Dance!" Haku laughed, getting up, pulling Yue and Lu Ten with him. Aki scurried up to Yue's shoulder, and the couple danced a bit awkwardly at first, because of Haku's….Haku-ness. The little Earth bender gestured for the other people at the table to dance, too, even taking his mother to dance with, leaving only Qui and Kaya at the table.

"So," Kaya said casually.

"You don't want to just sit here while everyone else is having all the fun, do you?" Qui asked, his voice cracking nervously. Kaya smiled, grabbing his hand and joining her family to dance with Qui.


	32. Chapter 32:  At Long Last

Chapter 32: At Long Last

_To those of you who have been faithful fans of the Next Generation, I express my profound gratitude, you have made my writing life very fulfilling. I hope that you enjoy the last installment of the story! Anyway, onto the story. Thousand smiles, ButterflyKai._

Yue stared, utterly shocked. She hadn't expected this to happen. She hadn't had a vision like this since she was a young child. But there, in front of her, was Yue, her namesake.

"Hello, my child," Yue said to the young Yue. Sokka's daughter couldn't get any words out.

"I am here to tell you that trouble is coming."

"Trouble?" Yue asked, her voice quiet.

"Indeed, my dear. There will be a rebellion in several years. You need not worry now, though. You will be in a position of great power. You will meet someone very special, a waterbender named Cho. She will be with child when you meet her. She is the lost descendant of the current Avatar."

"Kaya's daughter?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that. When she comes to you, you must treat her with great care, although she will come as an enemy."

"Why are you telling me this, now?"

"Because, my dear, you, too, are pregnant."

Yue woke up with a start, looking around frantically. She noticed her dress from the wedding tossed carelessly over a chair. She looked next to her to see Aki sleeping peacefully. Then she looked to the other side and gasped, seeing Lu Ten lying next to her, sleeping.

Yue realized that she didn't have any clothes on and blushed deeply. She quickly scrambled to put her dress back on, and then crept out of the room, seeking out her cousin.

"Kaya," Yue said, peeking into the room the boys had shared. Haku and Qui were sleeping on their futons, and Kaya was on the one that Lu Ten was supposed to sleep on.

"We had to," Yue heard Kiara say from a different room. She crept over to the slightly open door. Kiara was talking to a girl her age.

"But you told me just a few weeks ago that you weren't ready to get married," the other girl said.

"I'm still not," Kiara sighed. "I had to, though. I can't exactly have a baby without being married. You know what would happen to me."

Yue covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping. Yue must have planted that vision so that Yue would wake up and hear Kiara saying that….

"Does Shun know?"

"I can't tell him. He'd think that's the only reason I married him."

"But isn't that the only reason you married him?"

"Yes, but I am married to him now, I can't just let him know that I don't love him that way."

"If you don't love him that way, why did you get pregnant?"

"It was an accident…." Kiara sighed. She sounded a little ashamed. Yue looked down at her own flat stomach. She had only gotten pregnant that night. But why couldn't she remember anything? Maybe in the shock of having that vision, she had temporary amnesia.

"That's some heavy stuff," Kaya breathed in Yue's ear. The timid waterbender was shocked to find her cousin behind her. Haku waved, standing behind Kaya. Yue sighed, and the three made their way up to the roof to talk.

"So how's Lu Ten?" Kaya smirked. Yue just blushed and looked away from her. Haku smiled and patted Yue's arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry, we won't pry!"

Yue decided to keep her vision to herself. She couldn't risk letting anyone know. Of course, she would have to marry Lu Ten, but she had been planning on that, anyway.

"What would you think if I got married young?" Yue asked. Kaya and Haku smiled.

A year later, Lu Ten and Yue had been married and had a son named Masafumi. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Kaya and Qui had never hit it off because Qui liked a different person…. Shun and Kiara were still married and their son was not a bender. Kaya had found a boyfriend at school, a water bender named Han. They had plans to marry in a few years.

Lu Ten, Yue, Masafumi, and of course Aki, were living in the royal palace with Zuko, Mai, and Rena, Lu Ten's sister.

Lu Ten and Yue were leaving Masafumi with Zuko and Mai while they visited with their friends. Their first stop was Haku.

"Hey!" Haku opened the door before they knocked. Qui sighed, resting his elbow on Haku's shoulder.

"That never gets old," Qui said with a half smile. The four then went to the western air temple, where Kaya and Han were living. The four non-royals were all moving to the fire nation, in order to be close to the royal family.

Years later, when Yue had given birth to her second boy, Kaya was also pregnant, but had lost the baby during delivery. Becoming a changed person from losing the baby, she holed herself up in the Northern Air Temple with Han and her parents.

About sixteen years later, Yue and Lu Ten had their fifth child, a girl. Now, they had an earth bender, Masafumi, a water bender, Takahiro, a non-bender, Kiyoshi, a fire bender, Kensuke, and Mona, their baby girl.

Just as Yue had said, a rebellion had begun, and it was small for now. After several attacks on the bending school, Lu Ten sent and invitation to the leader, hoping to have a meeting.

A girl came in with a boy. They were sixteen. The boy had dark hair and eyes. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes. Yue remembered what the moon spirit had told her, and knew that this girl was Cho, and that she was pregnant.

She also knew who this girl must be. One night, she found Cho in the garden, staring at the water.

"You are a water bender, aren't you?" Yue asked her. Cho turned to her, shocked.

"And you are Fire Lady Yue. Named after the moon spirit."

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"They abandoned me as a child. That's just like benders, abandoning their children."

"You are a bender, Cho. I know you better than you think." Yue sighed, knowing that this was her niece. After an unsuccessful meeting with Lu Ten, Cho and the boy left. Yue sent a letter to Kaya, telling her that her baby had not died, and that she was heading north.

Kaya immediately flew down on Appa, going to the palace. She picked up the trail of Cho and the rebellion. Yue had given Cho a water tribe necklace so that Kaya would know who she was.

Kaya was reunited with her daughter, and the two and the boy she had been with went into hiding, fearing the leader of the rebellion: Rei.


End file.
